The Hyoudou Brothers
by Anime PJ
Summary: Issei is a pervert. Shintaro is his slightly less perverted younger brother. After a plan on Issei's date gets both brothers killed how will they react to becoming the Devil servants of a girl they both agree has HUGE tits? OC/Harem Issei/Harem. Rated M for lemons in the future.
1. Prologue

**Hello there! To you newcomers: welcome! To those of you who are re-reading this: sorry if the differences are strange to you, but I've gone back to edit some things. Nothing major, just compressing a few chapters into one, updating my writing to be better, all that good stuff.**

**Frank: Shintaro is going to be powerful when it comes to magic and demonic power. That way I can keep him from overpowering Issei (at least later on) without making him completely helpless.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**Arc One Begin: The Hyoudou Brothers vs. Fallen Angels**

My Brother Got a Girlfriend!

Sometimes in life I wonder how I got where I am. Then I throw that thought out the window and shoot it with a sawn-off shotgun. I am where I am because my brother and I were right in assuming that this school was fucking incredible! There were girls everwhere, and I even had my own little fan club. What are the odds, eh? This place owns so much! Well, okay, it was good for _me. _Those goofballs I hung out with, however, were nowhere near as lucky as I was.

Where are my manners? My name is Shintaro Hyoudou, and I'm a first-year at Kuoh Academy. I was currently sat on the grass with the 'Perverted Trio' as the school populace had dubbed them. I don't know why it wasn't a quartet; I hung out with them often enough. Oh, well, the Perverted Trio consisted of Matsuda, Motohama and my dear older brother Issei. Matsuda had ridiculously short, green hair that made him look almost bald (and, to be honest, a little like an alien) and his ears made him look like some kind of humanoid mouse. Motohama was much more normal-looking: He had shaggy black hair and glasses that looked like they could pick up cable. Jesus Christ, _I _wear glasses, but they're nowhere near as big as those TVs he has on his face. Oh, and he also has the ability to measure a woman's boobs, hips and legs with just a glance. Then there's my brother, Issei, who had spiked up brown hair, equally brown eyes, and decided to modify his uniform by adding on a red shirt so that he could have the white dress-shirt open.

Me? Most people have to ask if Issei and I are really related. We are, don't get me wrong, we just picked up our looks from opposite sides of the gene pool. I had messy black hair, not quite as long as Issei's, and piercing blue eyes, both traits picked up from out mother's side of the family. Now, back to the pervs on the grass.

"I gotta say, boobs are the best thing ever," Issei breathed out with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Trust me, man, you and I are on the same page," Matsuda said enthusiastically, giving Issei a thumbs up.

"Me, too," Motohama spoke up. "But it's all pointless." His tone took on a sad, depressed note when he spoke again.

"Guys," Issei got our attention, "why did we move to this school again?"

"It had something to do with the fact that until a couple of years ago, this was an all-girl school," I reminded him, a smirk on my face as I looked around me at the many female students departing the school grounds. "Seemed like a good deal for any healthy, hormone-driven teenager, don't you think?"

"We _had _to take advantage of this male-to-female ratio," Motohama agreed with me instantly. "Also, the foreign exchange students here are _ridiculous._"

"Chicks as far as the eye can see," Matsuda said, a hand waving through the air as he relived the fantasy we all shared. "We figured hoes would be lining up to have a go on our D-sticks, and we wouldn't have to do a damn thing. We'd be _drowning _in that stank!"

"Like our very own harem!" Issei proclaimed to the heavens as he fist-pumped. Though, honestly, it got me quite pumped up thinking about it.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled in enthusiasm beside him. We were brothers in both blood and ambition. Having a harem was a shared dream of ours ever since his perversion kicked in, and he started telling me how great it would be. Needless to say, the young and impressionable me went along with what his role-model older brother told him, and he eventually moulded into the perverted, highly intelligent teenager that stands before you.

"We were gonna have casual, unprotected sex with hot chicks, then never call them again!" Matsuda cried in delight as he thought about it.

"That was the plan, anyway," Motohama said, depression once again setting into his tone. "Yet between the four of us we don't even have one girlfriend." He turned to look at me, the sun shining off of his glasses and hiding his eyes from view. "I'm rather surprised that even with your little fan club, you still haven't gotten laid yet."

"Using my popularity would be cheating, and I'm insulted that you would insinuate such things," I replied, mock hurt filling my tone as I placed a hand over my heart. "Besides, I'd never leave you guys in the dust like that." Translation: I wouldn't leave _Issei _in the dust like that. The other two were… just bordering on rapey. Although it would be fair to point out that I already had my eyes on a harem candidate.

Motohama let out a sigh of defeat. "What's the point? It'll never happen," he said in a low tone.

"No!" Issei exclaimed angrily. "We can't give up now! It's not too late for us!" Unfortunately, the familiar sound of fangirl screaming begged to differ. We looked over towards the offending noise, only to discover a group of girls approaching our school prince. Kiba Yuuto. He was a fairly tall guy, and good looking, too. He had blonde hair and grey eyes, with a mole under his left one. All of this made the girls of the school fawn over him like he was their key to eternal youth.

"Kiba Yuuto," Motohama growled in disgust as we witnessed the scene before us. "Class 2-C. Practically every girl in the school wants to sex him up."

"And every guy wants to _mess _him up," Matsuda added in with a clenched fist and a scowl on his face.

"That tool!" Issei exclaimed, his face contorted in rage. "I don't get it! Just because he's hot, sexy, really smart and the coolest guy in school, they all wanna rub off on Kiba!" _Jesus, Issei, I'm not sure they heard you on the moon._ "Life really does blow sometimes…" I didn't get involved with the badmouthing of Kiba, because he was actually a good guy. We didn't talk all that much, but he was still a good friend to have. Plus, I had a fan club of my own, so I didn't need to be jealous.

Though that smile on his face was creepily permanent.

Matsuda checked his watch for apparently no reason. "Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Late for what?" I asked in curiosity. Knowing the guy, I probably shouldn't have been surprised by his answer. And I wasn't. I mean, come on, he was arguably the biggest pervert in school.

He turned to me with a grin and put his thumb up before answering. "I found a hole where I can see the kendo team getting changed."

Issei and Motohama were by his side in an instant. The three of them looked at me expectantly. "I'll pass," I told them with a wave of my hand. They sighed in disappointment and walked away from me to do their peeping. I know I'm a pervert, I have no problem admitting the fact, but peeping on girls as they changed was just plain wrong, in my opinion. The second a guy starts invading privacy like that, he goes from slightly perverted to creepy-as-hell stalker in no time flat.

I began to make my way to this little area at the back of the school, just outside the Old School Building, where me and my three perverted companions would hang out after school sometimes. I may be a pervert, but I'm not so desperate to see a girl naked that I'd stoop to the level they were willing to go to. I watched porn, yeah, but what healthy teenage boy doesn't? Perving on a girl while she's changing isn't just perverted, it's weird and creepy.

I was about halfway there when I saw a sight for sore eyes. She was a short girl, not that I had the guts to say that out loud, with white hair and hazel eyes. Two particularly long bangs of hair made their way past the front of her shoulders, and several shorter bangs went across her forehead. She wore two black, cat-like hair clips on either side of her head. In a word: she was beautiful. This was Koneko Toujou and she was my crush. I was in the same class as her, and while our conversations tended to be one-sided, I liked to think we got along really well. Especially since I kept my perverted side as under wraps as possible whenever I was in her presence.

The funny thing was, though, that my interest in her had almost nothing to do with perversion. My pervertedness rarely went anywhere other than the breasts and the ass. Mainly the breasts. Now, I'm not trying to be mean, but Koneko had very little in the way of cleavage, so my general perversions had nothing to do with my feelings for her. She was pretty, for sure, but I couldn't help but think my feelings for her came from a much purer place than my interests in any other girl.

"Hi, Koneko," I greeted her with a smile as we passed each other.

"...Hello," she replied blankly as she kept on walking. That was the only problem… I was pretty sure she didn't have emotions.

After that brief, yet not entirely unpleasant, encounter I found my way near the Old School Building, where I sat down and waited for the inevitable arrival of my three friends. The first to arrive were Matsuda and Motohama, who were both out of breath, so I assumed they'd been running. After a few minutes we were joined by Issei, who had bruises and red marks covering his face like he'd just escaped a Rocky movie. He slumped down next to us, panting as he glared at Matsuda and Motohama.

"I think attacking me with bamboo swords was a little over the top," he groaned out as he rubbed his severely injured face.

"Did you at least get to see some nip?" Motohama asked him.

"No, I didn't get to see any nip!" Issei yelled at him in anger. "I was too busy getting my ass handed to me for looking through a tit-hole, that I didn't even get to look through, because of you ass… holes…" His rant trailed off at the end as he looked up into the Old School Building. Curious as to what he was looking at, I also looked up and was greeted with the sight of a gorgeous third-year girl with flowing red hair, and the biggest tits I had ever seen.

"Did you guys see that honey?" Matsuda asked with enthusiasm as the girl stepped away from the window. "Her sugar has _got _to be sweet!"

"True that," Issei mumbled with a dreamy expression on his face. "What is it about red hair…?"

"Her name's Rias Gremory," Motohama informed us. "Thirty-six, twenty-four, thirty-six." I told you he could measure just by looking. "She's the president of the Occult Research Club. Word is, she's from northern Europe."

"No wonder," I sighed as I thought of the hottie we'd just seen. "Why is it that foreigners are so fucking hot?"

We sat and talked about the red-headed beauty, along with some other appealing girls, a while longer before we all decided to head home. Issei lingered behind all of us, still staring at that window…

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

As usual I got home long before Issei. Even on the days when we go home at the same time, he tends to veer off in another direction and leave me to walk on my own. I did offer to go with him once, but he said no. Honestly, I think he just likes the time alone. After a quick dinner I went upstairs to my room, which is pretty standard for a teenage boy's room. Translation: it's messy as hell. The walls were practically smothered with anime posters, and there were several bookshelves full of different anime and manga. I flopped down on my bed and started reading a volume of Future Diary, one of my personal favourites.

After a while of just sitting there and reading, I was roused by a knocking on my bedroom door. I sighed in annoyance as I got up and answered the door, finding Issei standing outside with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face that I had ever seen. "What's up, man?" I asked him, annoyance being replaced by curiosity.

"Dude, you are _not _gonna believe this," he told me in the most serious voice I'd ever heard him use. "I have something to tell you and the guys tomorrow, that'll blow your fucking minds!"

"Sounds great," I said, already wondering about what it could possibly be. Then a dirty smirk appeared on my face as my lecherous mind took over. "Though I'd rather have a hot girl blowing something else."

His own perverted smirk adorned his face as he spoke one last time. "Me, too, man." With that, he walked off into his own room for the night.

I sighed a tired sigh before slumping back onto my bed to finish the chapter I was on. The some of my more... _ecchi _material caught my eye. After some short moments of contemplation I went to get my special manga. Might as well end the day with some stress relief, right?

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

The next day Issei left me to walk to school on my own, saying that he had to get ready to show us whatever fantastic thing he wanted to show us, so I met up with Matsuda and Motohama so that we could wait for Issei. Neither of them knew why we were waiting. That was when we saw it. Issei was approaching us... with a _girl! _She had long, black hair that reached past her hips, and light violet eyes. She wore a school uniform that I didn't recognise and, I'm not going to lie, her tits were fantastic!

"Oh, please, God no!" Matsuda cried as he realised what was going on.

"Wha...?" Motohama asked in a baffled state as realisation dawned on him, too.

Issei reached us with the girl, who wore a polite smile as they stopped by us. Issei's smirk from the night before was still in place, and didn't look like it was going to leave. "Hey, guys," he greeted us coolly. "This is Yuuma Amano, my girlfriend." He turned to face her. "These are my good buds, Matsuda and Motohama." He then gestured to me. "And this is my cool little bro, Shintaro."

"It's nice to meet you," she greeted us with a bow, and a tone of voice that was a little too sweet, in my opinion.

"And here's the best part, dudes," Issei said as he got in close to us, his voice a whisper so that only we could hear. "She. Asked. Me." Matsuda and Motohama had their mouths gaping in sheer horror, while I just kept a smile in place on my face. Then I held up my hand for a high-five which Issei gladly gave me. He turned back to the other two and started speaking in a cocky tone of voice. "Hey, stop whackin' it and you'll find one, too. Let's go, Yuuma." He then walked off with his girlfriend, who gave us one last bow out of politeness, and I watched my role model leave, the smile still on my face.

Matsuda and Motohama cried anime tears as they decided that Issei was a traitor to our cause. I shook my head at the, quite frankly, pathetic display those two were putting on. I wasn't bothered with their dramatics. I was just glad that my brother seemed to be getting some.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

I got to the classroom just a little bit before class began. I sat down in my usual seat next to Koneko, my smile still in place. "Hi," I greeted her cheerfully. I hoped that the conversation would be a little less one-sided today. It's not that she doesn't talk back, it's just that she normally uses really short sentences.

"...Hello," she greeted back. Damn, this girl was a tough nut to crack.

"How are you today?" I asked her, hoping that this would lead into an actual conversation.

"...I'm well, you?" she responded. This actually raised my spirits some more, since I got more than a one-word answer.

"I'm good," I told her... then the conversation devolved into an awkward silence. Not for the first time, I noticed just how beautiful she was. Maybe I could... "Hey." She looked towards me, waiting to hear what I was going to say, but I sort of lost my voice for a bit. Shit. Words couldn't even _begin _to describe how nervous I suddenly felt. "Y'know what? Never mind." I sighed at my own inablility to say what I wanted. Yeah, I could do casual flirting with random girls, I did that all the time. But, for some reason, I could never get the confidence to ask out a girl I actually _liked. _This entire thing was just pointless...

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

Issei got home late again. When he finally graced us with his presence, I was busy watching an episode of Game of Thrones in the living room. "Shintaro," he spoke up, getting my attention. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Depends what it is," I told him. I wasn't going to do anything too crazy, even for Issei.

"I've got a date with Yuuma on Sunday, and I don't wanna mess it up," he told me. "So, do you think you could keep an eye on us, and make sure I don't do anything stupid?"

"Won't it be awkward to drag me around on your date?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can just watch from afar, she won't even know you're there," he countered.

I thought about it for a moment, before coming to a decision. "Okay, but you owe me one."

"Thanks, man," he thanked me, before pulling me into a brotherly hug. Hey! Don't look at me like that! It was a bro hug!

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

It was Sunday, the day of Issei's date, and I was sat on a bench far enough away from my brother to remain inconspicuous. He was waiting for Yuuma when I saw a strange woman shove something into his hands which he held up to his face. Looked like some kind of flyer. He pocketed it and resumed waiting until Yuuma showed up. When she did, they were off on their date immediately.

As far as dates go, it was actually pretty simple. The first thing they did was go clothes shopping, with Issei taking a liking to this big shirt that had a lot of muscles on it, and ending with Issei buying Yuuma a sort of reddish-pink wrist band that she took a liking to instantly. He took her to get ice-cream next, which was a great move on his part. A not-so-great move was when he started staring at her chest; it was a hot day, and her skin was wet from sweat, so the shining of the skin on her boobs stood out. In order to avoid any awkward situation for Issei, I threw a little stone at the window next to them, snapping Issei out of his breast-induced stupor, and making him send me a smile of appreciation.

They spent a few hours just wandering around, checking out stores, until the finale of the date arrived: A walk in the park. Kind of cliché, if you ask me, but effective. I was concealing myself in the surrounding trees so that I would remain unnoticed. Issei took a pretty bold move (at least for him) by holding her hand. I thought he'd fucked up a little when she walked quickly ahead of him, but then she stopped and turned around, saying something that I couldn't hear. She smiled at him and began to move towards him. I don't know what she was saying, but the hopeful expression on Issei's face made me think it must have been something rather good. Then hope turned to confusion. Confusion turned to fear.

Her clothes were suddenly ripped from her body, exposing her bare (and fantastic) chest. The magnificent view didn't last long, however, as a pair of black, feathered wings sprouted from her back. The feathers moved over her chest, arms, legs and... private parts to form some sort of S&amp;M outfit. Then I started questioning my own sanity. _Why am I so excited about this? She looks like a fucking demon!_

Some sort of light began to form in her hand, eventually forming the shape of a spear. A spear which was then hurled right into Issei, causing him to fall to the floor with blood spurting out of his chest and mouth as the spear apparently vanished from existence. I didn't even have time to think about my reaction. I just charged in like a maniac with the cry of: "You bitch!" A surpised and panicked look crossed her face for a moment before a second spear found a new home in my own chest. And that's how I found myself laying on the floor in a pool of my own blood. 'Yuuma' flew off, leaving a trail of black feathers falling behind her.

As I lay there, my clothes soaking up my blood, I noticed a glowing red light out of the corner of my eye. The next thing I knew there was a girl with red hair standing next to my and Issei's corpses. I couldn't make out any details other than the hair colour in my dazed state. "I have come," she announced, appearing to address Issei more than me. "You are the one who summoned me, are you not? Since death is upon you, I will gladly take you in." She passed a look at me as a pair of bat wings sprouted from her back. "Both of you. From this moment forward, you will live your lives for my sake."

That's the last thing I remember before the blood loss got to me and I passed out.

* * *

**So, I've decided to go back and update some of the old chapters while working on the new one (which is taking longer than it probably should). I hope I haven't inconvenienced any of you readers by taking this long, I'm just not a very fast writer.**

**Next Chapter: We're Devils?**


	2. We're Devils?

**I know I said that I wouldn't update this until I was finished with one of my other fics but I've decided that I can't just leave it sitting here so while I won't be updating it regularly I will be updating it when I get the chance.**

**That being said, let's get this show on the road!**

We're Devils?

This morning I awoke to the sound of Issei falling off of his bed. Probably the tsundere voice, it tends to do that... how the fuck am I alive?

Don't get me wrong, I love life but I distinctly remember being stabbed to death by Issei's demonic girlfriend. Something weird is going on here. Maybe it was a dream? Yeah that's it, just a bad dream. I bet we'll see Yuuma today and it'll be just like it was before.

"Wake up! Issei! Shintaro!" Mum's voice came up the stairs. Hearing it I decided to get a move on and pull on my school uniform before heading down for breakfast.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

It's been a few days now and things have been getting weirder. I was walking to school with Issei while trying to shield my eyes. The sunlight burned them something fierce. It's not just my eyes either, whenever I go into the sun it feels like someone's stabbing hot knives into my body. I would pass it off as just being in my head if Issei hadn't admitted to feeling the exact same thing.

Another problem we've come to share is the inability to wake up in the mornings. Mum has come into both of our rooms on every school day to wake us up. It's the complete opposite at night. I've started thinking that maybe I've got Insomnia because when the night comes along I feel completely energised. Once again though my theory is disproved by Issei experiencing the same phenomenon. Well... not completely disproved but it's still an unlikely concept for two brothers to develop Insomnia at exactly the same time. Unlike Issei I usually keep to a strict sleep schedule where I go to sleep at around eleven and wake up at seven but it's become literally impossible to keep it up.

Maybe it's all those shared dreams we've been having. Oh yeah, we've both been having these dreams about that night where Yuuma killed us both. We both tried coming up with logical explanations for this but we've got nothing. All we knew for sure is that something had changed us in some way.

One thing we both agreed on was that whatever happened to us at night felt fucking good! It was like some power had risen from the depths of our bodies and was ours to command. We went out one night to test it and discovered that the walking pace of our feet increased and we could almost perfectly blend into the night. We decided to test running and we both ran faster than we ever thought possible without losing even a little bit of stamina. We could kick the asses of every athletic team in the school!

Of course when we tried running during the day it made us feel like complete shit. Apparently our new superpowers only came out to play at night while the day was our weakness. So the night is our sun radiation and the day is our Kryptonite basically. It's almost like we've become completely different people.

I don't care what logic says, something was wrong with our bodies.

And it all started on that date Issei had with Yuuma...

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

When we joined this school Issei and I had only one thing in mind. Girls. We wanted to study while surrounded by beautiful women. What's wrong with that? We're healthy, hormonal, teenage boys. We're supposed to be perverts. We were both out to build harems but of course my objective was a little more noble than my older brother's. I wanted multiple girlfriends, yes, but I didn't plan on moving from one to the other. Issei told me that he wanted to sleep with a girl then move onto the next one until they were all fighting over him in a sort of sexy Battle Royale.

These were the things that usually filled our minds but recently had taken a back seat to more interesting things. I was sat in my classroom before school officially started thinking. We'd spoken to Matsuda and Motohama but neither of them remembered Yuuma ever existing. We'd thought they were joking at first but the confusion on their faces was genuine and I doubt they'd still be speaking to Issei if they remembered her because of how much he rubbed her in their faces.

Koneko was sat beside me as usual which leads me onto my next issue. Why do Koneko and Kiba keep glancing at me? It's not like there's anything bad in their eyes but the sympathy in there was unmissable even in the eyes of Koneko who as I've said, doesn't usually show emotions.

The worst part about the Yuuma situation is that her number didn't appear on Issei's phone. We thought maybe someone deleted it so he called it from memory but it said the number wasn't currently in use. It's almost as if she never existed at all.

As I was thinking I saw some crimson move past the classroom. I looked up and saw Rias Gremory on her way to her class, looking in the direction she was going I'd say she had to pass Issei's classroom as well. She seemed to glance at me for a moment before vanishing down the corridor. Probably just my imagination.

Recently it seems that me and Issei get a feeling when Rias passes us. We felt safe, secure. To me it felt like the kind of aura an older sister would give off which put all perverted thoughts of her out of my head. For Issei, however, it felt like the kind of aura a lover would give which just made him want her more.

A thought occured to me then. A readheaded girl came to me at the end of the dream with Yuuma... I'm pretty sure it was Rias. No, can't be. Just another coincidence in a long line of them. I'm going to try and take today like any other day and let nothing distract me.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

I woke up the next morning. The normal day thing worked out quite well for me, I think it even worked for Issei. He went with our two friends to watch porn at Matsuda's house and they even asked me to come along. I refused obviously. There is one thing that I think even Issei should be able to understand: never watch porn with other dudes. When you watch porn the implication is that you will be masturbating which in a room full of dudes is just weird. Come to think of it, I don't think he came home last night.

"Issei! Shintaro! Wake up! It's already time for school!" I heard mum shout up.

"Is Issei still in his room?" I hear dad ask her.

"His shoes are by the door so he's definitely home. Geez, staying out so late_ and _being late for school. That boy is in serious trouble." Issei is screwed, mum's scary when she's angry.

As I heard mum ascend the steps to our bedrooms I began getting dressed. "Wait! I'm already awake! I'm getting up now!" That was Issei's voice. He sounded extremely panicked for some reason.

"I won't put up with this any more Issei! We are going to have a serious talk about this!" I heard a lot of commotion coming from Issei's room and I stopped getting changed to listen. After a few seconds of silence mum spoke up again. "Get. Ready. Quickly." She said in a machine like voice. What did she see?

I heard her practically jump down the stairs and start yelling to dad about Issei having sex with a foreign girl! Holy shit, is this happening?

I quickly finished getting dressed and left my room just in time to see Rias Gremory herself leaving Issei's room with him closely behind. I was dumbstruck. When the hell did this happen? Nevertheless I gave him a brief thumbs up as congratulations and followed them down the stairs. We all sat down at the breakfast table and I could see the conflict in our parents' eyes. Rias flashed me a brief sisterly smile and I was set at ease for the moment. Breakfast was miso soup.

"This is very delicious Mrs. Hyoudou." Rias complimented my mother on her cooking.

"Th-thank you very much." Mum said awkwardly. This was gonna be a hell of a morning.

I was simply sat there trying to pretend it was a normal day while Issei seemed to be trying to figure out how to handle the situation. "Issei, eat the meal your mother prepared for you." Rias told him. She sounded so elegant just then, she really is like a big sister. In response he starts eating really quickly so soup is going everywhere except his mouth. "Don't eat so savagely. Eat slowly so you can taste the food, otherwise you're insulting your mother." She wiped the soup from his lips with a handkerchief.

"I-Issei," Dad spoke up in a trembling voice. "w-where did this young lady come from?"

After hearing this Rias puts her chopsticks down and bows her head to our parents. "I apologise for not introducing myself. It was incredibly rude of me. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same school as your two children."

"I-is that so? Your Japanese is quite good for a foreigner if you don't mind my saying."

"My father has worked in Japan for the majority of my life so I've been living here for a long time."

Dad looked pleased with this story, mum however wasn't convinced. "Rias, was it? What kind of relationship do you have with Issei?"

Is it bad that I was really looking forward to what stupid excuse they'd pull out? "We simply have a very close working relationship, Mrs. Hyoudou."

"That's a lie!" Mum accused. Issei's really in the shit here and I'm not even involved. This is entertaining. "I saw you both in that bed!"

"Issei told me he has nightmares so I slept with him to help."

"B-but both of you were naked!"

"These days everyone sleeps naked when in bed together, Mrs. Hyoudou."

"I-is that so? Well, I suppose that's alright." What the fuck? You actually believed that? How the hell... what's wrong with mum and dad's eyes? Their eyes looked kind of empty for a moment. I saw Rias whisper something to Issei so I raised an eyebrow at them. Issei just gave me a 'tell you later' look while Rias went back to eating happily.

There'd better be a damn good explanation for all this weird shit.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

"Seriously?" I asked Rias. That would explain a lot.

"Yes, I am a Devil and I used one of my powers to manipulate your parents' memories." She replied, still smiling. Does that thing ever go away?

"I can't tell whether that's scary or cool." I was walking next to Issei who in turn was walking next to Rias while holding her bag. We were getting a lot of weird looks from the other students. Well... I say 'we' but pretty much all of them are directed at Issei. Apparently it's quite the shock that the school's biggest pervert is walking with one of the school idols.

We separated at the entrance. "I'll have someone fetch you both later." Rias said before walking off. Issei and I looked at each other then shrugged. May as well go along with it.

I was thinking about everything that's happened recently on the way to my first class. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice someone turn the corner just before I did and as such I knocked directly into them and fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and looked in shock. I had just knocked over the student council president! I got up quickly. "I am so sorry Miss. Shitori, it was an accident!" I offered my hand to Souna Shitori. She had short black hair, violet eyes and wore glasses that she _definitely _pulled off. And yes, I did call her Miss. Even I have some manners when it comes to my seniors.

"It's quite alright really." She said as she allowed me to help her up. I noticed that the rest of the student council was behind her and two of them were looking at me perversely. I think their names are Tomoe Meguri and Reya Yasaka. I bowed my head briefly before continuing on my way. "What's your name?" I heard Souna call out.

"Shintaro Hyoudou." I turned and answered her. "It's been a pleasure to meet you." I continued on my way.

I made it to class and took my usual spot beside Koneko whose glances at me did not cease. "Are you... feeling alright?" She asked in her slow monotone voice. "You look like...you're worried... about something." I was quite surprised that she was asking this and even a little shocked that she cared.

"I'm fine." I told her. "I've just had a bit of a weird morning."

"Hey Shintaro! Why was your brother getting all friendly with Rias Gremory this morning?" One of my classmates asked from across the room.

"Oh you know." I start with my humour. "He just woke up with her in his bed and we all freaked out before just rolling with it." It wasn't a complete lie... and I wanted to see everyone's reactions. It was actually quite funny. They all just stared slackjawed at me so I smiled at them and faced the front of the room again.

"How the hell did that happen?" One guy asked.

"How did a pervert like Issei get involved with Rias?" A girl asked.

"If you think that's weird you should hear what she told us on the way to school." I muttered under my breath. I'm pretty sure Koneko heard me as she gave me another glance immediately after. This was going to be a long day.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

The bell rang for the end of school and I was prepared to sit and wait for whoever was coming to fetch me. As it turned out it didn't take that long as she was sitting right next to me the entire time. Koneko stood up and looked at me. "Follow me... Rias Gremory wants me to take you... to our club room." More time with Koneko, yay.

"O-okay." I got up as well and followed her out of the classroom. I followed her out of the school and to... the old disused school building. What were we doing here? "I didn't think this place was even being used anymore." I said.

"It isn't." She replied. "That makes it... perfect for us."

After entering the building I followed her to the second floor where there was a room at the end of the hall. She knocks on the door. "Buchou... I have brought... Shintaro." Buchou? I guess this is some kind of club.

"Bring him in and we'll wait for Issei." I heard Rias say from inside.

We enter but I see no sign of Rias or anyone else for that matter. It was then that I heard the shower. "Why do you have a shower in a school building?" I asked

"Buchou... uses it... when she can't... have one at home."

The room looked creepy as hell. There were candles in all sorts of places and there was this sort of... demonic looking circle in the centre of the room. Other than that there were two sofas and an arm chair in the middle of the room with a coffee table. Koneko sat down on one of the sofas and I sat next to her.

"Buchou, I have brought him." I heard the voice of Kiba Yuuto through the door.

"Yes, come in." Rias calls to him from the shower.

The door opens and in steps Kiba and Issei. "Hi guys." I say.

"Hello Shintaro." Kiba says to me with a smile.

"Bro, do you know what's going on?" Issei asked me.

"Not a clue." I told him honestly.

"This is Issei Hyoudou." Kiba introduced my brother to Koneko who had started eating some chocolate.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Issei greeted, bowing his head as she did the same.

I noticed Issei turn his head to the noise of running water and open his mouth wide when he sees that there is a shower in here. The shower stops and a voice I didn't recognise speaks up. "Buchou, take this."

"Thank you Akeno." Rias's voice said. Did she say Akeno? That incredibly sexy girl who follows her around all the time? I think I'm gonna like it here.

Nothing on my face gives away what I'm thinking. Issei however, has developed a massive blush and a large goofy grin. "What a lecherous face." Koneko said from besides me.

"Believe it or not, it always looks like that." I told her.

Issei looked like he was about to scold me or something but then the shower curtain opened and Rias stepped out in her uniform. Her wet hair really completed the image for Issei. I looked behind her to see one of the most stunning girls in the school. Akeno Himejima had a deep black ponytail that went right down to her legs, two strands stick out at the top as antenna of sorts. Her eyes were violet and her boobs, oh my word her boobs were bigger than Rias'.

"I'm sorry for the wait but since I spent the night at your house I never got the chance to take a shower last night." Rias apologised.

"Ara ara. Hello my name is Akeno Himejima. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She greeted politely. Her voice has a quality to it that I'm not sure of, it just sounded _right._

"Oh. My name is Issei Hyoudou. N-nice to meet you too." Issei greeted her with a stutter.

I stood and bowed in a respectful greeting. "I-I'm Shintaro H-Hyoudou. It's a pleasure to meet you." I stuttered too. Dammit, I got so nervous all of a sudden.

Akeno smiled. "Ara ara. You're quite cute when you're nervous." She said to me. I blushed heavily and say down. Issei looked at me in jealousy and... I think Koneko glared at Akeno for a second there.

"Looks like everyone is here." Rias declared. "Issei and Shintaro Hyoudou. We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you... as Devils." Looks like we're in for some serious shit.

"Here's tea for both of you." Akeno handed both me and Issei a cup of tea. We both thanked her, me still stuttering uncontrollably.

I took a sip and all my embarrassment was forgotten. "This tastes really good." I complimented.

"Ara ara. Thank you very much. Ufufu." Akeno laughed.

Akeno then sat down next to Rias as Issei also sat down and this meeting really got underway. "I'll get to the point right away." Rias said. "We are all Devils." That was blunt. "Your expression says you don't believe me but I'm sure you remember the man with black wings last night, don't you?" She addressed Issei.

"When did this happen?" I asked him.

"That's a Fallen Angel." Rias said before he could answer. "They are Angels who have been sent to hell due to evil intentions. They are also the main enemy to us Devils. We've been at war with them since the ancient times. We've been fighting over the possession of the Underworld which humans call hell. The Devils and the Fallen Angels each occupy a different part of the Underworld, Devils increase our strength through the pacts we make with humans. The Fallen Angels, however, manipulate humans into hunting down and killing us Devils. When this got out of hand God's Angels came down from heaven to eliminate both factions, this battle between the three factions has been going on since ancient times."

"That kind of story is a little hard to take in. Is this what the Occult Research Club do?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, that story does seem a little far fetched." I admitted.

"The Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It is really a meeting place for this group of Devils." Rias told us. Yeah right, this has got to be some sort of "Yuuma Amano." With just two words Rias made me and Issei stop in our tracks. "You went on a date with her, didn't you Issei? And you, Shintaro, spied on them." How does she know so much?

"If you're joking around then stop now. I don't want to talk about _her._" There is venom seeded in Issei's voice.

"She existed." Rias continued. "But she tried to erase all the evidence of her existence." She clicks her fingers and Akeno produces a photo. "This is her, isn't it?" It was her, it was definitely her. But in the picture there were black wings growing from her back. "This is not a human girl. This is a Fallen Angel. The same as the one that attacked you last night. She came into contact with you to accomplish a certain goal, when she reached that goal she erased any evidence of her existence."

"What was her goal?" I asked.

"To kill Issei." Rias said simply. "She only killed you because you tried to get in her way."

"Why did she need to kill me!?" Issei yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Issei, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed..."

"What do you mean unlucky!?"

"That day in the park you were killed by her Spear of Light."

"But we're alive." I argued. "Why would she target Issei anyway?"

"She approached him to see if there was anything dangerous inside of him. She killed you, Issei, when she found out for sure that you possess a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gears are irregular powers that are bestowed on certain humans." Kiba explained. "Most historical figures were possessors of Sacred Gears which they used to make their name go down in history."

"Most of the people who play an important role in the world are possessors of Sacred Gears." Akeno continued.

"Most Sacred Gears are only usable in human society and are of little threat." Rias carries on. "But there are some Sacred Gears that are a threat to us and the Fallen Angels. Issei, raise your hand." She instructed. He raised his left arm. "Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"Strongest being...?" Issei thinks for a moment. "Son Goku from Dragon Ball...?" Good choice.

"Now imagine that person in a pose where he looks the strongest. Now lower your arm slowly and stand up." He did as he was told. "Now mimic that pose. Imagine it strongly and don't hold back." He closes his eyes and I can tell from his blush that he is embarrassed to do it. "Hurry up and do it." Rias ordered.

After a moment's hesitation Issei shouted. "Kamehameha!" Then he stuck both of his open hands together and pushed forwards in the correct pose. His arm was glowing.

"Now open your eyes. The room is now full of demonic power so the Sacred Gear should appear more easily."

The light spreads and begins to take form on his arm. Where the light once was there is now a red gauntlet on Issei's left hand. It looks rather flashy and there is a green gem embedded on the back.

"What the hell is this!?" Issei screamed.

"Judging from the previous conversation I'd say that's a Sacred Gear." I told him with a smirk. That freak out was hilarious. The others chuckled at my comment while Issei looked offended.

"Shintaro is correct." Rias confirmed. "Now that you have summoned it you can use it anywhere. The Fallen Angel, Yuuma Amano, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat so she killed you. You called me on the verge of your death using this leaflet." She took out a leaflet with a similar symbol to the one on the floor on it. Issei appeared to recognise it. "This is a leaflet we give out, the magical circle is used to summon Devils. These days there aren't many people willing to draw the circle to summon us so we give these leaflets to people who we think would want our services. The day you got it was the day one of our familiars was handing them out in the business district. On the verge of death you called me, you wished so hard that you called me instead of one of my servants." Oh good God... ow. What the fuck? Oh well, I bet Issei was thinking about boning her while he was dying.

"When I was summoned I knew immediately that you were a Sacred Gear possessor. The only problem was that a Spear of Light kills humans as well as Devils so I decided to save your life and that of your brother. Although now you're both Devils. My Devil servants to be specific." Black bat wings suddenly sprout from the backs of everyone in the room including Issei, I feel something grow out of my back and look to see that I have the same wings. "Let us introduce ourselves anew. Yuuto."

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. I'm a second year and also a Devil. Nice to meet you both."

"I'm a first year... Koneko Toujou. Pleased to make your acquaintance... I'm a Devil too."

"My name is Akeno Himejima. I'm a third year and the vice-president of the Occult Research Club. Don't let my appearance fool you, I'm also a Devil."

"I am their master from the house of Gremory. I am Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of Duke. Let's get along now, Issei, Shintaro."

Well this should be interesting.

**What do you think? Have I done well with the second chapter? I'd like to point out that the relationships aren't moving fast as Akeno is a natural tease and Sona is simply interested in Rias' new servant. You can make a guess with Koneko's feelings and you'll probably be right.**

**Next Chapter: First Days on the Job**


	3. First Days on the Job

**Thank you for joining me in the next chapter of The Hyoudou Brothers. Today Issei and Shintaro get started on their job as Devils, enjoy.**

**Frank: Possibly, it really depends on whether there's any real reason for Ajuka to give it to him.**

**DoctorWhoXX: I'm going to be following the canon pretty closely but I will be changing up a few things. As for Raiser, well you'll have to wait and see won't you?**

First Days on the Job

When, in any sort of mythology involving Devils, has it ever been said that the new guys have to skate around all night?

It was around midnight and I was on my skateboard going around this side of town handing out the easy-use magical circle leaflets. I've been given this handy little portable device to go on my wrist that shows a map of this side of town, there are flashing red dots in certain areas. These red dots are humans with a significant amount of greed and it is these humans whom we rely on to gain more power in the Underworld. I just post a leaflet through their door and they can summon one of the Devils in our group with a wish.

It had been a few days since me and my brother (who is handing these out on the other side of town) found out we were Devils. The wings vanished immediately after they appeared which was a good thing since they felt really messed up. I won't pretend that the shock wasn't at least a small part of that. How would you feel if you suddenly grew wings out of nowhere? Oh, and according to Buchou (Rias) I can fly now. That, my friends, is awesome.

I've learned many things in the past few days. I've learned that those reincarnated into Devils become the servants of the one who reincarnated them. I'm oddly okay with this. It's mostly because of Koneko and Akeno that I feel fine about being a servant. After all, how often do you get beauty and sexyness on this level!?

Issei and I were also informed that a group of Devil servants is called a Peerage. Only high-class Devils could have them, but with enough effort and achievement a low-class reincarnated Devil such as us two could have our own servants. This system was implemented because the majority of the high-class Devils died during the war of the three factions and the Devils (who had an incredibly low birth rate) needed to repopulate. Issei liked the idea immediately because it would allow him to be in control of a lot of cute girls. Quite possibly the best thing to come out of this conversation though was Akeno referring to Issei as the "idiotic little brother" of the group. I burst out laughing so hard it was unreal.

According to Buchou the reason we are stronger at night is because the light is poisonous to us. That is why Angels and Fallen Angels weaponise it in the form of spears. Issei and I became members of the Occult Research Club, we only ever meet at night for reasons I just explained. Although apparently we'll get used to the sunlight again pretty soon so I guess that's something.

Buchou is also a little unorthodox in the way she handles things. After she resurrected me and Issei she waited for us to notice the changes in our bodies before she told us anything. She did this knowing full well that we could've been attacked by Fallen Angels at any point. I guess she's just weird like that.

As the new Devils on the block we had to study about Devil society and get acquainted with the system before we could do any of the the other jobs that Devils do. At first we were both worried about our parents' reactions to our numerous late nights out. But Buchou took care of that. She used her demonic power in order to make our parents not care for our absence at night. I hope I can learn all this magical shit, it seems like a useful skill to have.

I bet you're wondering how we have permission to get into the school at night? As it turns out the headmaster of the school has ties to the Devils and answers directly to the Gremory group so we can do pretty much whatever we like if we've got Buchou's permission.

The most insane thing about the job I've got at the moment is that this machine tells me where people with strong greed are located. D'you know how much of the screen those dots take up? The whole fucking thing! This town is apparently filled with complete scumbags. Oh well, more work for us.

Buchou says that if we make enough contracts by fulfilling the wishes of humans then we might even be acknowledged by the King of the Devils! That's a situation I wouldn't mind, being in the presence of the guy who is basically Satan. That would be _really _cool.

But until then it's on my skateboard every night to deliver these fucking things. And there's always tons of people who want them! Things had better get interesting soon.

... I shouldn't have said that, should I?

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

Issei and I separated from our two perverted friends and made our way to the Old School Building. We were very glad to hear at one point that all of the others in the group, barring Buchou, had to hand out the leaflets at one point or another. At least we weren't just doing it because they couldn't be bothered.

A great thing about this new job is that we can at least slightly rub it in Matsuda and Motohama's faces. Issei and I greeted Koneko and Akeno as friends one day and those two just lost it. Priceless.

We entered into the clubroom after announcing our presence at the door. "Good, you're both here." Buchou confirmed before giving an order to Akeno.

"Yes, Buchou." She complied. "Issei, please step into the centre of the magic circle."

"You won't be giving out leaflets any more." Buchou tells us. "From now on you will both do the actual job of a Devil."

"Does that mean I get to make contracts!?" Issei yelled excitedly.

"Simmer down, Hondo." I joked.

"Yes." Buchou answered his question. "Since this is your first time, you're only going to have to grant a small wish. Koneko has two clashing reservation contracts and since it's hard to do both, you'll need to take one up for her."

"Please... help me out..." Koneko bowed her head.

"Shintaro." Buchou got my attention. "You'll be going on a job where no one was specifically requested."

"Okay." I answered. This is so cool, my first Devil contract. It's gonna be like a horror movie and I'm gonna get paid a soul to torture someone's enemies and... I just went to a very dark place I don't want to return to.

Akeno was inside the circle doing something. "Urgh..." Issei began in confusion.

"Keep quite." Buchou ordered. "Akeno is inserting your carved seals into the magic circle." Ah, okay. She's making sure we can use the circle. The magic circle on the floor holds the symbol of the Gremory Clan and only members of said clan and their servants can use their magic circles. Think of it as a... family crest. Big fucking family.

"Both of you put your palms out." Buchou told us. We complied and she began doing something to our hands. "This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly when stood in the magic circle. When the contract is complete you can use it to return here." I looked at my palm as she finished to see the familiar crest of the magic circle. It was glowing a blue and white colour.

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes Buchou." Akeno stepped out of the magic circle.

"Issei, you go first. Stand in the centre." Issei did as Buchou commanded. As he does the magic circle begins to glow strongly. "The circle is responding to the client's wish. You have both been given the manual on what to do when you arrive. Now, get going!"

The light of the magic circle begins to glow more brightly. The light grows to cover Issei completely and... nothing. The light faded and Issei was still standing in exactly the same spot. Is the magic circle broken or something?

Buchou puts an exasperated hand on her forehead. Akeno mumbles to herself in disappointment. Kiba is sighing and Koneko is still sat there with a blank face.

"Issei." Buchou sighs.

"Yes?" He replies.

"Unfortunately it seems you can't use the magic circle." Buchou told him. "A magic circle doesn't need that much demonic power to work. Even small children are able to do this. Issei, your demonic powers are below that of a child."

Oh my... I can't believe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I began loudly laughing like a maniac.

I saw Akeno smile at my actions and Kiba let out a little chuckle. Issei, however... "What the heeeeeell!?" He wasn't pleased. Especially with all the laughing I was doing.

"Unsightly." Koneko said. He looks even more offended than before.

"Stop fucking laughing!" He yelled at me. After a few more moments I managed to calm myself down.

"What should we do, Buchou?" Akeno asked her.

"We'll deal with that after we get Shintaro sorted out." She said.

I did as Issei did. I stepped into the magic circle, I saw it glow brightly around me, I felt the light encase my body and...

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

...I found myself in someone's house.

There was a middle-aged woman in front of me. Please tell me that this isn't going to be weird in any way. I don't want to lose my virginity like this.

"Hello there." I greeted politely. "I am the Devil you summoned from the Gremory Clan, how may I help you this evening?"

She smiled at me. "You're nice and polite." She complimented. "I need you to look after my son for the night."

"Wait," I said in confusion. "are you telling me that you summoned a Devil to be a babysitter?"

"All the other places I've found are too expensive." She told me. "Plus, I needed to use that leaflet at some point. It's just been sitting there."

Ordinarily I would've questioned this woman's sanity but given that I'm a recently deceased Devil I think I can let it slide. "Alright. According to this handy little device on my are that will come down to: a close, personal item or 5,000 yen."

She thought for a moment. "How about the necklace my husband gave me?"

"Yeah, that'll do." I said. "Won't your husband be a bit pissed off, though?"

"Don't be silly! He's been dead for six months." Damn, this bitch was really harsh.

She soon left the house and I was left alone with a five-year old in her living room. "So, tell me kid." I began. "D'you like Power Rangers?" So sue me for liking a cheesy-ass kid's show!

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

The next day wasn't looking good for Issei. Not at all. He spent most of it bitching about how I managed to go through the magic circle first time and he didn't. At least he wasn't babysitting for the very definition of cruelty and harshness. I wouldn't be surprised if that crazy bitch murdered her husband.

We got into the clubroom and I was right about Issei's day not looking so good. Buchou looked pissed!

"Issei..." She said dangerously. "You talked to the client about manga, but what happened after that? What happened with the contract?"

"Th-the contract didn't work out." Issei told her nervously. "We battle-played manga until morning."

"Battle-play?" Buchou asked, confusion evident on her face.

"It's when you act like a character from manga and then play-fight." He told her.

"Just when I thought my manga addiction was bad," I said while shaking my head. "you spend your first job role-playing. I don't know whether to facepalm or give you a high-five right now."

He sighed in disappointment with himself. "I know that I should be ashamed." He admitted. "I regret it, I'm sorry!" He bowed his head while begging. He was trying to get out of this situation but only succeeded in making himself look more stupid. I wish I had a video camera.

"After the contract," Buchou continued. "we ask the client to fill in the questionnaire on the leaflet we give them. It asks them how their contract was. The same questionnaire was on the leaflet of last-night's client." She held up the leaflet. Personally, I was surprised at how almost... normal this job really was.

'It was fun.' The leaflet read. 'It was the good time I've been needing for a while. I'd like to meet with Issei again, hopefully I'll get a good contract next time.'

"This was filled out by your client." Buchou informed him. "This is the first time we've gotten feedback like this. I don't know what to do. It's important to Devils to actually make a contract with the people who summon us. We've survived for a long time because of the greed of humans, this is the first time we haven't made a contract. You failed your job as a Devil but the client was still happy with you. But it's interesting." She gave Issei a look. "There's never been a Devil like you, you really are an interesting boy. But you need to remember the basics: make the contract, grant the wish, receive the reward. Okay?"

"I'll do my best!" Issei exclaimed, enthusiastically. He was overjoyed that he wasn't being punished.

"You did an excellent job, Shintaro." Buchou showed me my leaflet. 'The kid was great. He did what he was told, didn't ask too many questions and went about it like a professional.' That second one couldn't have sounded more suspicious.

"Thank you, Buchou." I thanked her politely.

"Now, both of you get going. There are more jobs for you."

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

I walked to school on my own the next morning. Issei was still asleep, he was exhausted and confused looking when he got back from his job. Something about a crazy cat guy who kept asking for shit even a Devil couldn't give him. Me? I got some lazy fucker who wanted me sort his paperwork for him. What's funny about Issei's is that he once again got great feedback despite doing absolutely nothing. I wish my jobs were as simple as his.

He apparently just watched a magical girl anime until morning. Such a weirdo... okay, I like magical girls. It's a guilty pleasure. You know you fucking have one.

Kiba actually commented on Issei just attracting people with similar perverted personalities. With the way it's going you'd think Issei would die quickly in this job but no, he'll probably outlive us all. That line would've been funny if it wasn't true.

"Hawaau!" I heard a rather cute sounding, feminine voice. I turned to see that a nun had fallen over nearby. I know I probably shouldn't be doing this but I'd feel shit if I didn't make sure she was alright.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to her. I held my hand out for her to take.

"Why do I keep on tripping over?" She groans to herself as I help her stand. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much."

There was a sudden gust of wind and her veil got blown off her head. I would've gone to get it instantly but I was distracted by something else at the time. She was _gorgeous! _Those emerald green eyes, that long blonde hair that the sun seems to shine off of. This girl was definitely my type.

"I-Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"N-No!" I exclaim instantly. _Don't look like a creeper. Don't look like a creeper. You're looking like a creeper. _I ran over and picked up her nearby veil before handing it back to her. If it weren't for the whole nun thing then I'd probably call her my ideal girl. I never thought I'd meet a girl that beat Koneko in beauty but I find myself insanely attracted to blonde girls. _Fuck whatever trouble I get into,_ I thought, _I just need to keep this conversation going._

I noticed that she was carrying a travelling bag. "You going somewhere?" I gestured to the bag.

"No." She told me. "I was assigned to the church in this town. You must be from here, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bows her head in greeting. I didn't think that church was still in use. "I haven't been doing that well since I got here. I don't know Japanese that well... I was lost and no one could understand what I was saying."

Before you ask how I could understand and talk to her, it's because I'm a Devil. I can speak and understand all known languages on a subconscious level.. So, to me, she's speaking Japanese. The only real downside is that it doesn't work on writing so I still have to struggle in reading foreign languages.

"I know where the church is." I told her. What was I thinking? You tell me, because I have no idea.

"Y-You do?" She asks with a smile. "Oh, thank you! God must have blessed me when you came along!" Damn, this girl was really cute. I noticed the Rosario around her neck. The second I laid my eyes on it a chill crept its way down my spine. By all rights I should have left her to fend for herself but... I couldn't do that. There was no way I was gonna let a young, impressionable girl walk around town on her own until Satan knows what time at night.

We started walking together. I woke up pretty early so I didn't really need to worry about being late. On the way past the park we heard a small scream.

We turned and saw that a little boy had tripped over and his mother was fussing over him. I was about to move on when I noticed the nun beginning to approach them. I followed her curiously.

"Are you okay?" She asked the boy gently. "A boy shouldn't cry from such a small scrape." She patted the boy's head, he clearly had no idea what she'd just said.

I saw her put her hand where the boy's injury was and something strange happened. A green light took shape in the nun's hand and into the boy's injured leg. At first I couldn't figure out what was happening but then two little words popped into my head that explained everything. Sacred Gear.

When I looked again I could see that the boy's injury had vanished. Not even a scar, it was like he never got it to begin with. It was amazing! The boy's mother didn't seem to think so, however, and after staring confusedly for a moment she grabbed her son's hand and left with him quickly.

Me and the nun were walking again. "So, that power...?" I left the question hanging.

"It's the power to heal." She clarified. "It's a wonderful gift that God bestowed onto me." There was a sadness in her eyes despite the fact that she was smiling. I probably shouldn't dig too deep into that, don't want to get too attached.

I thought about telling her that my brother has a Sacred Gear but what was I going to say? 'My brother's Sacred Gear lets him impersonate Son Goku." Get real.

We arrived at the blatantly condemned church. How did anyone get anything done in this place? It gave me the chills big time, which you could attribute to my Devil instincts but these places creeped me out even before all this.

"Yes! This is the place!" The nun exclaimed while looking at a map she pulled out of her bag.

As much as I wanted to speak to her more, I couldn't. She's a nun and I'm a Devil. Forbidden love never ends well. I've read Romeo and Juliet and I know exactly how that kind of thing ends.

"I've gotta get going then." I said, preparing to walk away.

"Wait!" She stopped me. "Would you like some tea? It's the least I can do for all your help."

"Sorry," I apologised. "but I have school and I can't really be late for it."

"But..." She seemed to be looking for some excuse to keep me for tea. Staying here for any prolonged period of time would be bad so there was no chance of that happening. _Still,_ I thought, _I can't leave feeling all mopey._

"My name's Shintaro Hyoudou." I introduced myself. "You can call me Shin. What's your name?" Throwing in a nickname to promote endearment never hurts either.

"I'm Asia Argento." She responds with a smile. "Please, call me Asia."

"Well, I hope to see you again soon Sister Asia."

"Yes, I'll definitely try to come and see you!" She bowed her head to me.

I waved to her as I walked away. I didn't think I'd be seeing her again after that. But this meeting marked the beginning of the first of many shit adventures me and Issei had with the ORC.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

That night was tense for me. I'd told Issei about Asia and apparently he'd told everyone else.

"Never go near the church again." Buchou scolded me. She looked really fucking angry! "The church is enemy territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since you went there as an act of kindness they left you alone, but the Angels are always on the lookout. Normally you'd have been hit with a spear of light."

I gulped. I'd been a lot luckier than I'd thought. I knew those chills meant something. Even Issei is looking at me like I'm a reckless idiot right now.

"Never get involved with people from the church." Buchou continued. "Especially the Exorcists. They could easily kill every single one of us since they have God on their side. It's even more dangerous if they have a Sacred Gear, you'd be standing on the boundary of death. You could avoid death as a human because of the reincarnation but if an Exorcist kills you then you'll become nothing. You'll feel nothing. Do you have any idea how serious that is?"

Damn, I fucked up big time...

"Hey, lay off him a little Buchou. I think he gets the point." Issei stood up for me. Thank you Issei! I love my older brother!

Buchou sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry if I got too heated. Just be careful from now on."

I nodded. "Okay..." I said in barely a whisper.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing the poor cute thing?" Issei and I both jumped. We had no idea Akeno was even in the room. I then proceeded to blush furiously when I realised what she said.

"Akeno, did something happen?" Buchou asked her. Akeno's expression went from smiley to serious.

"The Arch Duke has sent us an order for a hunt."

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

The hunt we'd been ordered on was in fact a hunt for what is know as a Stray Devil. They're Devils that have killed their master and run riot somewhere else. There are also those who simply leave their master's side but they are treated with the same extreme prejudice. When one is found it is a Devil law that they are killed immediately.

We were at a disused building on the outskirts of town. Every night a Stray Devil has lured humans to this building and eaten them. As Buchou is in charge of this territory it is up to us to eliminate the threat.

Kind of puts things in perspective if I'm being honest. Most Devils obey the laws and act civilised while a few are simply evil pricks.

It was midnight and to anyone else it would be difficult to see. But we weren't just anyone.

That building looked fucking creepy. Whoever was stupid enough to be tricked into there was probably doing the world a favour. If it weren't for the four experienced Devil superiors Issei and I had with us then we probably would't be going anywhere near that place.

"I smell blood." Koneko said. She covered her nose with her uniform sleeve.

She definitely has a good sense of smell. I didn't smell anything and from the looks of things, neither did anyone else. Everything went quite and I could just _feel _the killing intent radiating out of that place. I was shaking and so was Issei.

"Issei, Shintaro, this will be a good opportunity for you to experience what it's like in a fight." Whoa, hold on there!

"We'll get fucking slaughtered!" I exclaimed.

"Are you serious!?" Issei joined me. "We won't be of much use!"

"Yes, it's still impossible now." She said bluntly. Issei looked a little hurt but I was thankful that we wouldn't be thrown into danger without any training. "Today, you'll be observing while we fight. I'll explain the traits that all of my servants have."

"Traits your servants have?" Issei looked confused as hell. Personally, I was confused as well. I just thought we got roughly the same power set and just chose which ones we used. Like in Skyrim.

"Devils give specific traits to those who will become their servants." Rias informed us. "Because of the war between the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels, all sides lost most of their troops. In the end no one won."

"The Devils were no exception." Kiba picked up. "Devils with Peerages commanded 20 or 30 troops at a time but lost most of their underlings during the war. So many were lost that it was impossible to form a new army."

"Most Pure-Blood Devils passed away during the war." Akeno continued. "Even after all this, the three factions couldn't live in peace with each other. Even though they are in a similar situation to the Devils. Therefore, we can't let our guard down even now."

"After a while the Devils thought of a new way to create small groups of soldiers." Buchou spoke again. "That is the Evil Piece system."

"Evil Piece?" I asked what both Issei and I were probably thinking.

"It was decided that the traits of the human game 'Chess' would be given to servant Devils. Chess has actually become quite a popular game among Devils since then. The master of the peerage is the King. In our case, that is me. From there they created five other traits: Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't create an army, they provided a small number of Devils with large amounts of power. This system has only been going for a few hundred years and is already popular.

"They started to compete against each other. 'My Knight is stronger!' or 'My Rook is strongest!' and as a result, High-Class Devils began to compete in a Chess-like game against each other using their servants. We call this a Rating Game. It became very popular amongst the Devils and there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and their skill at the game affects their social position and their Peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collecting where they gather humans with high-level talents and make them into Devil servants. The talent of their servants directly affects their status."

This was all very confusing. I suppose it just meant that our pride as Devils rested with the Rating Games. Oh, what fun! I get to embarrass myself in front of the entire Devil population in order to make Buchou look more important to everyone.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet so I can't participate in the official tournament. So we won't need to take part in one for a while." Buchou, you have no idea how much relief you've just given me.

I used to think that Devils would be all tough and badass and shit. But the truth is that their entire status relies on a tournament where they basically use their servants as glorified Pokémon. Gees, way to make us feel important.

"So, what Pieces are we?" Issei asked her. I'll admit, I was also curious.

"You are both..." She stopped there and I think I could tell why. Killing intent filled the air and I could feel that something was approaching.

"I can smell something disgusting." A distorted voice says. It sounded like it was under the ground. "But it also smells delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

This is not normal. It sounds demonic as hell. Evil as hell.

"Stray Devil Vaizor." Buchou called out. "We are here to eliminate you!"

A massive amount of abnormal laughter echoed around us. It was both amused and cruel sounding.

Something emerges from the shadows. It's a... topless woman? Hold on, why is she floating? No, not floating.

STEP!

A heavy footstep is heard. Followed by another and another. Soon enough we saw that she wasn't floating, she was the top half of some sort of gigantic beast! It was holding some form of spear in each hand. The bottom half looked like a fat-ass lizard. Four abnormally large legs and a snake tail. Massive sharp claws were located on each of its feet. This thing was about five metres tall!

"Holy shit." I muttered fearfully.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please warrants death." Buchou said in a serious tone. "In the name of Duke Gremory I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are very cunning for a little girrrrrrl!" Vaizor hissed. "I will rip apart your body until its colour is red like your haaaaaaaair!"

Buchou simply laughs through her nose. "Grunts always do speak in such a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

The next thing I knew Kiba, who had been stood next to me and Issei, had disappeared in a blur.

"Yuuto's position is that of the Knight." Buchou explained. "Its trait is speed so those who become one gain a vast amount of it."

Vaizor was swinging its spears around trying to hit Kiba but to no avail. It might as well have been trying to hit the wind.

"And Yuuto's best weapon is his swords."

Kiba stops for a moment, holding a sword I'd never seen before, and slashes. He disappears again with the screams of Vaizor after taking off both of its arms. The blood was squirting everywhere. Why was I starting to feel nauseous?

"When combining unseeable speed and the sword skills of a professional Yuuto becomes the fastest Knight." I saw someone approaching Vaizor's legs... wait a minute. That's Koneko!

"Next is Koneko." Buchou continued like nothing was happening. "She is my Rook. The Rook's trait is..."

"Damn inseeeeeeeect!" Vaizor screamed while lifting its leg.

STOMP!

"Koneko!" I yelled in panic only to notice that Vaizor's foot hadn't hit the ground. The smallest girl I'd ever met was holding up Vaizor's leg!

"The trait of the Rook is simple. Incredible strength. And a great defence. It's impossible for a Devil of that calibre to overpower Koneko. It can't crush her."

With a grunt Vaizor was lifted into the air by the loli beneath it.

"Fly." Was all Koneko said before jumping and punching the monster into the giant stone wall on the other side of the room.

"That. Was. Amazing." I said as she got back to us. She looked at me for a moment and nodded before turning to observe with us.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Ara ara, what should I do?" Akeno asked herself as she approached the monster with a smile on her face.

"Akeno is a Queen. She is the second-strongest in the group, after myself. The Queen Piece gives her all the traits of a Pawn, Knight, Bishop and Rook."

Vaizor growls while staring at Akeno. Akeno makes an amused laugh at seeing the monster's gaze on her.

"Ara ara, seems like you've still got some energy left." She said. "Then how about this?"

Akeno points her hands towards the sky. The sky flashes briefly and a bolt of lightning comes down and strikes Vaizor who then began screeching in pain. Its body was burned, crispy and smoking from the impact.

"Ara ara, looks like you can take some more!"

Another lightning bolt hit the monster than now sounded like it was already dying from the pain. And even then, Akeno strikes it a third time. She was laughing the entire time she was doing this.

"Akeno excels at attacks using Demonic Powers. She can use elements such as lightning, ice and fire. She's also the ultimate sadist. Usually, she's very kind, but when the battle starts she won't stop until she's calmed down."

"I'm caught in the rift between aroused and terrified right now." Did I say that out loud? Apparently I did because Koneko is glaring at me something fierce. Does that mean she's interested? Most of the time she just doesn't seem to care about what I'm saying.

Buchou laughed. "You don't have to be afraid, Shintaro. Akeno is very kind to her friends so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, let her spoil you and she'll definitely hug you kindly." I could be like that with one of the school idols? Sweet!

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much more lightning can you take, monster? You can't die yet. My master needs to finish you off." Akeno laughed at the end. Once again, very arousing, but very scary.

These lightning attacks continued for another few minutes before Buchou ordered her to stop and stepped towards Vaizor. She pointed her hand at it.

"Any last words?" She asked.

"Kill me." Vaizor replied quickly.

"Then disappear." A mass of black, demonic energy erupted from Buchou's palm at the monster. I found myself turning away from the spectacle. I'd never liked death. I don't know why Akeno's sadism turned me on at all to be honest because I'd never liked to see anything die. I suppose I'll have to get used to it eventually.

I turned back when the noise stopped to see that Vaizor had been completely obliterated, leaving no evidence of its presence here.

"Good work everyone." Buchou said.

I found myself wondering if this was going to happen a lot. What kind of person would I become? Would I grow to be fine with the killing? Or worse, to enjoy it?

"Buchou," Issei spoke up. "what Pieces are Shintaro and I?" Ah, I'd forgotten about that conversation.

"You are both my Pawns." Buchou said with a smile.

Well, it's official. We sucked. Sucked hard.

**There you go, there's a chapter for you. I've been getting a lot of requests for Issei to get both Ophis and Rossweisse but like I said, I want one of them in each harem so I'll be putting Ophis with Issei and Rossweisse with Shintaro. There have also been requests of putting Ravel with Shintaro which I'll happily oblige to. I'm not sure on Seekvaira, she doesn't seem the type to really go for the whole romance thing. I'll still put her in one of them if you want though.**

**Next Chapter: The Devil, the Nun and the Crazy Priest**


	4. The Devil, the Nun and the Crazy Priest

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Hyoudou Brothers! I'm probably going to be taking a brief break after writing this chapter in order to get further some of my more neglected stories. **

**Sano – That is a fantastic idea, Shin learning reversal magic could get really useful later on.**

The Devil, the Nun and the Crazy Priest

Issei and I were at home together after our encounter with the Stray Devil. We were both thinking about what Buchou had told us when we asked what Piece we were in her peerage. We were Pawns. Foot-soldiers. Expendables. The most useless piece on the whole damn fucking chess board!

"The road to getting a Peerage is looking to be a rough one." He said.

"True that." I agreed. "I don't particularly care about getting a Peerage but how are we supposed to be useful if we're not even good enough to be higher than a Pawn?"

"Who do you think the Bishop is?" He asked.

"No idea." Buchou had told us that she had a Bishop somewhere but they weren't available at the moment. So we got the leftovers. I saw a conflicted expression on Issei's face. "Something else on your mind?"

He sighed loudly. "It's just that… am I really okay with this? First my feelings are manipulated by a Fallen Angel who wanted to kill me for something I had no idea even existed. Then, I'm turned into the servant of a Devil who got me all enthusiastic over the job by telling me I could have my own harem. I work my ass off for her and I don't even have enough Demonic Power to use the damn circle! I must be the worst Devil ever!"

"Hey, hey, hey." I interrupted his ranting. "You're not the worst Devil ever. Whatever the hell that Sacred Gear is, it's powerful. The fact that anyone wanted you dead to begin with proves that. So just keep at it, you'll impress Buchou if you work hard." I finished with a laugh before gaining a downcast expression of my own. "Besides, if anyone's the worst Devil here then it's me. I may have been able to do my job but everyone else in the group has something special. You with you Gear, Koneko with her strength, Kiba with his speed. I'm just me. I'll be useless when it comes to the actual fighting."

"Dude, you're a chick magnet!" Issei encouraged. "Akeno's taken a liking to you and I'm pretty sure Koneko has too. Not to mention the nun you mentioned earlier. You're living our dream before me and _I'm _the one who started it! All things considered, you're one lucky little bastard."

"Buchou seems to like you." I pointed out to him. "She seems slightly weirded out by the lack of contracts but if she calls you adorable one more time I think I might hurl."

"Akeno calls you cute." He pointed out with a smirk.

"Yeah, but she says it in a perverted way which I can relate to. Buchou calls you cute with too much affection for any self-respecting male to handle." I thought back to what Issei said about the girls. "I think you can cross one girl off that list. I don't think I'll ever see Asia again. It's a shame, she was really beautiful."

A few moments of silence. "That's it!" Issei exclaimed. He turned to me with a look of determination in his eyes. "I'm gonna get better! First, I just need to get that damn circle to transport me. Shintaro, both of our dreams are gonna come true. We just have to work for it! We'll get stronger and make Buchou proud she turned us into Devils!"

"Wow." I said. "I had no idea you could be this inspirational." I stood up. "I'm gonna hit the hay, night."

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

The next day went by like any other until around lunch time. I was about to head up to the roof to eat my lunch when I bumped into someone who you'll remember me 'bumping into' in a more literal sense a little while ago.

"Hello there… Shintaro, was it?" Souna Shitori stopped me in the hallway.

"Yes…" I answered in confusion. _Why is she randomly talking to me? _"Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Shitori?"

"Just Souna is fine, thank you." She said politely. "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment in the Student Council Room."

This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. "Okay."

As we walked through the hallway together I couldn't help but wonder what exactly was happening. I know I'd accidently knocked into her (bow chicka bow wow) that one time but I didn't think that was significant enough an encounter for her to really remember me all that well. We arrived and entered the Student Council Room to find it empty. _I guess they all eat somewhere else._

"Please, have a seat." She gestured to the chairs by a table near the centre of the room. There was a chessboard prominently displayed on said table.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her while sitting down. She sat on the opposite side of the table.

"I was curious about the less… lecherous of Rias Gremory's new servants." _If only you knew._ She was apparently also a Devil. Holy shit.

"You're a Devil too?" I wanted to confirm.

"Yes, and so is the rest of the Student Council."

"Huh," I hummed. There were more people involved in this stuff than I thought. "Is there anything specific you wanted to ask about?"

"What would you say you're like as a person?" Oh, it's one of those personality test things.

"I like to think I'm nice enough. I may get a bit on the insensitive side every now and then though. I also tend to overthink things." I answered her as honestly as I could.

"How are you finding life in Rias' Peerage?"

"I can't really complain. They've been very welcoming, the work is enjoyable for the most part and I've had several opportunities to laugh at my brother. Anything else, Souna?"

"My real name is Sona Sitri, you may use that when we speak privately. Tell me, do you play chess?" She gestured to the board on the table.

"I know the basics but I've never really played that much." I admitted. I knew roughly how to play but I wasn't anywhere near expert level yet.

"How would you feel about a game while we continue this chat?" She had a sparkle in her eyes that told me she really enjoyed playing chess.

"Okay, go for it."

We set up the different sides of the board. I chose to go for black. We talked about different things while we played. Mostly about how I was settling into the Peerage and even a few about Issei.

"Can I ask you something?" I said when there was an opening in conversation.

"You may." She allowed, concentrating on the board.

"Why are you so interested in me and Issei?"

"Rias has never taken on a servant as suddenly as she did with you two." She informed me. "I'm curious as to what makes you two so special."

One of her Pawns made it to my side of the board and she switched it out for a Bishop I'd taken out earlier. "You can do that?" I asked. I clearly didn't know everything about this game.

"Yes, when a Pawn makes it to the enemy's side of the board they can promote to any piece other than the King." You learn something new every day I guess.

We played for a few more minutes. "Checkmate." Sona said.

"Nice one." I said. I knew I was going to lose, I didn't play much of this game.

"It was quite close though." She told me. I looked at the board again. She was right. If the game had been going for another few moves I could've won.

"I guess I'm better at this than I thought." I said. I looked at the time. "Class'll be starting in a few minutes so I should probably be off."

"Goodbye." She said as I left the room.

_That was an experience _I thought. _She's quite cute and she admitted I was close to beating her, maybe this could go somewhere. _I was brought out of my train of thought when I walked past a few members of the Student Council. There was the vice-president of the Student Council, Tsubaki Shinra. She basically looked like Sona but with longer hair and bigger boobs. Reya Kusaka, a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and a blue headband, her eyes matched her hair. Finally there was Tomoe Meguri, she had shoulder length reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She was also known to have a thing for younger guys so my chances with her would be great!

I noticed these girls glance at me on the way past. The other two just looked curious but Tomoe was looking at me with lust in her eyes. Just for fun I winked at her on the way past and briefly saw the blush that adorned her face afterwards. Does becoming a Devil increase confidence? I don't think so, so the extra confidence was probably all in my head at the time.

Oh well, it was still fun.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

That night's contract was supposed to be Issei's but due to his lack of success thus far I was told to go with him and see if I could give him some pointers and help him improve. It was midnight, I was on my skateboard riding alongside Issei who was using his bike. It was quiet out, almost too quiet. Looking back, I can't help but think that any stray animals in the area could sense the danger that awaited us and that's why there were none about on that night.

"How goes things with Buchou?" I asked Issei as I skated alongside him.

"Not good, man." He replied. "I swear I'm just pissing in the wind hoping that I'll get to motorboat those perfect boobs."

"No, you aren't." I told him. "Have you seen how much affection you get compared to the rest of us? If she doesn't like you then I'll be really confused."

"Oh yeah. I only wish that you two would hurry up and bang already, I need a niece or nephew to tell embarrassing stories to."

He spluttered when I said that. "H-Hey! Don't even joke about that! I'm nowhere near old enough to have kids!"

"Then make sure you use protection." I laughed at his reaction.

We stopped at the address we'd been given for the job. It wasn't a mansion or an apartment, it was just an ordinary house. That meant whoever this was had a family. This could get complicated. We were told that ordinary humans couldn't see us while on jobs but did that apply to the client's family as well?

We walked up to the door and Issei was about to push the bell when I noticed something.

"Hey, Issei. The door's open."

He noticed the ajar door and tensed up as much as I had. Nobody just leaves their door open at this time of night. No. One. Something was amiss here.

I could hear my heartbeat thumping in my eardrums. We cautiously entered the house and began to look around the entrance hall, there were no lights on anywhere. I took a peak up the stairs and saw nothing but darkness (or at least as dark as it could get for a Devil). The bad feeling that had been building up in my stomach reached a new high.

"Issei," I got my brother's attention. "I think we should go."

"No." He answered stubbornly. "I _need _this pact, Shintaro. So what if the client likes to keep his house dark?"

I let out a shivering breath and joined him in searching the rest of the house. Issei pointed out a faint light at the end of the hall, a flickering light like that which radiates off of a candle. I couldn't sense any humans in this place. Something was wrong and I was scared out of my fucking mind.

We enter the room through its slightly open door. "…Hello." Issei called out. "We're Devils from the Gremory household… Are you one of our clients?"

Silence.

It was clearly the living room. Sofa, table, TV. Upon first glance it looked like a perfectly normal living room. I heard Issei gasp in horror. At the sound I looked to the wall he had his eyes glued on and saw something I would never forget.

It was a corpse. The poor bastard had been nailed upside down to the wall. He was definitely a human, probably the one who called us. There were cuts all over his body and they were deep. Some sick son of a bitch had gutted the guy first.

That was all I could take. I began to cough and splutter before throwing the contents of my stomach all over the floor. From the sounds by my side, Issei had done exactly the same thing.

The position he was in made him look like the symbol of the Antichrist. An upside down cross, like he'd been crucified backwards. Whoever did this wasn't right in the head. No sane person would kill someone like this. There was a strange writing on the wall. _What does that…?_

"'Punishment for those who did bad deeds.' I borrowed it from someone important." The voice of a young man came from behind us. Turning around, we saw a teenager with white hair and the clothes of a priest. He was grinning at us and chuckling. "Well, well. If it isn't a pair of Devils."

_A priest!? This isn't good… I really hope he isn't an exorcist… _

"I'm a priest~" He said in a sing-song voice. "A boy priest~ I cut down Devils~ And I laugh~ I cut the heads off you Devils and put food on my table~" Needless to say, the guy was a fucking lunatic. "My name's Freed Zelzan. I'm an exorcist. Please don't introduce yourselves, I don't want to waste memory on remembering your names. Don't worry though, you'll be dead soon. I'll make sure of that. It might hurt at first but later you'll wanna _cry_ at how good it feels!"

I was happy to say that I'd never met anyone like this before. But the guy was an exorcist which meant that he was a danger. A danger Issei and I didn't know how to deal with.

"Did you kill this guy?" Issei asked with no small amount of fear and disgust in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I killed him." Freed said as if it was nothing. "He was a disgusting criminal who'd been summoning Devils. I had to kill him." He noticed the fear-stricken looks on our faces but looked surprised. "Aren't you gonna run away? That's weird. Really weird. Humans who make pacts with Devils are scum. Can't you understand that? No? Well, you are a piece of shit Devil, after all."

"You sick fuck!" I yelled at him in rage and fear. "You guys are only supposed to kill Devils. How can you kill another human being and not give a shit!?"

"What the fuck is this?" He questioned in his own rage. "A Devil lecturing me!?" He laughed like a madman. "You could get a comedy award, you could. Listen you shitty little Devil, you use human greed to survive. When a person relies on a Devil then they no longer have the right to be human. That's why I killed him~ I make a living from killing Devils and those who associate with them. _That's_ my job."

"Even Devils wouldn't go this far!" Issei shouted at him.

Freed laughed again. "Devils are trash. They're a shitty existence. Have you no common sense? Seriously, you should go back and restart your life. Oh well, I have to kill you now! This is the best, isn't it?"

Freed pulled out the hilt of a sword and a gun. BOOM! Was the sound that came from the hilt when it produced the blade of what looked like a white light sabre.

"You two kind of irritate me." Freed commented with an even larger smile. "Can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it okay? I'm gonna cut you to pieces with my sword of light, and I'm gonna blow your brains out! Oh man, I'm seriously in love!"

Freed then took off in a sprint directly towards Issei. I took the initiative and knocked him out of the way before diving out of the way myself.

An intense pain made itself clear in my leg. It felt like the inside of my leg was on fire. I turned my head and saw smoke emanating from the mad priest's gun. The bastard shot me!

Pain came in my other leg as well as I fell to the ground.

"Shintaro!" Issei called out in panic before rushing over to me and looking at my leg. "Shit! Hold on! We'll get out of this!"

"How do you like it?" Freed asked me. "That's a special bullet made for exorcists. A bullet of light. Doesn't make a sound. Are both of you as turned on as me right now?" He finishes his rant by shooting Issei in his leg as well. I wondered why he wasn't just killing us when it hit me. He was seriously enjoying messing with us!

"Die, die, die Devils!" Freed laughed his ass off while preparing his sword for a strike.

"Please stop!" A familiar voice called from the side.

I turned my head and saw someone who made my breath catch in my throat. _Why? Why did she have to be here!?_

"Asia." I breathed out. Issei heard me and looked at her in surprise.

"Ah, hello Asia." Freed greeted cheerily. "Are you finished putting up the barrier yet?"

"N-Noooooooo!" She screamed upon seeing the corpse nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream!" Freed exclaimed in joy. "This is your first time seeing a corpse isn't it, Asia? This is what we do to those who deal with Devils."

"…N-No…" She whimpered before looking to me and Issei. Her eyes widened. "…Father Freed… That person…"

"Person? No, no, these shits are Devils. Understand?"

"Shin is a… Devil…?" She didn't know what to say. Dammit! I never wanted her to see me like this! How is she going to see me now?

"What?" Freed questioned. "You know the small one?" I'm only about an inch shorter! "Isn't this a surprise? Is this forbidden love between a Devil and a sister? _Seriously!?"_

This shouldn't have happened. Things should've stayed as they were. It would have been better for everyone. I should have just faded into the back of her mind as the guy who showed her the church. I couldn't even look at her.

Freed's laughter returned with a vengeance. "Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the church! Asia, we were branded as heretics and abandoned by God. We can't survive without the support of the Fallen Angels!"

That made it even worse. They worked for the Fallen Angels? _Does that mean Asia is really my enemy? I don't think I could ever do anything against her. _It confused me that I cared this much about someone I'd only met once. Was it love at first sight? I think it might have been.

"Now, you just stand back there and let me deal with this trash." He ordered her as he once again brought his sword up to strike both me and Issei down. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness to overtake me. A few seconds passed.

"Are you serious!?" Freed yelled out. I opened my eyes to see that Asia was between us and Freed with her arms spread out. "Asia, do you know what you're doing!?"

"I do Father Freed." Asia said. "I beg you. Please forgive these people. Please let them go."

She was protecting us. Even after finding out what I was, she was still protecting us. Why? By all rights she should hate me at this point but she was standing between me and death. This girl really was amazing.

"You can't kill people just because they deal with Devils, and you can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Don't talk shit, bitch!" Freed yelled at her. "You should've learned that Devils are trash at the church! Is there something wrong with your brain!?"

"There are good people everywhere, even in the Devils." She said with complete belief in her words.

"No, there aren't, you idiot!" Freed berated her.

"Th-That's what I thought until recently… But Shin is a good person. That doesn't change, even if he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! God won't forgive such things!"

WHACK!

That bastard hit Asia with his gun.

"Don't you dare hit her, you stupid cunt!" I shouted in a rage at him. I managed to quickly crawl my way to Asia on the floor, Issei following close behind to make sure nothing else happened. There was a large bruise forming on the side of her face.

"The Fallen Angel girl told me very clearly that I can't kill you." Freed addressed Asia in a calm rage. "But I'm getting a bit pissed. So if I can't kill you, then what I could do is rape you. If I don't then I'll never calm down. Then I'll deal with the trash." He looked at her with a sick smirk.

I wasn't going to let that happen. If this bastard wanted to do that to Asia then he could do it over my dead body! I can't fight with magic or anything but I was gonna at least try and take this sicko down. I forced myself to my feet through the searing pain and made a fighting stance between him and Asia.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her!" I declared. To my surprise, Issei stood up and got in front of me. "Issei, what are you doing?"

"Protecting my little brother." He said seriously. Damn, I had no idea he could be this brave.

"Seriously?" Freed asked in disbelief. "Seriously? You're gonna fight me? You'll die! And I don't intend on doing it painlessly! Let's see if I can set a new record for the smallest mincemeat!"

Freed brings his sword up to charge at us… then the floor glows blue and white.

"What the fuck is this?" He questioned suspiciously.

I looked at the blue and white light as it made a shape. A spark of hope turned into a raging fire as I saw what it was. It was a magic circle.

There was a flash of light from the magic circle and everyone appeared.

"Issei, Shintaro, we came to rescue you." Kiba smiled at us.

"Ara, ara. This is awful." Akeno observed the surroundings.

"Priest." Koneko looked at Freed with narrowed eyes.

I couldn't believe it. They'd shown up. I thought we'd have died there in that house and they wouldn't have noticed until after it happened but they came. I was so happy that I thought I was going to cry.

"Here's a present for ya!" Freed yelled. He began to swing his sword like a maniac.

CLASH!

The sound of metal striking metal filled the room. Kiba was stood in front of Freed, blocking the priest's sword with his own. "Sorry, they're with us! We won't let you lay a finger on them!" He announced.

"Is the pathetic little Devil worried about his comrades?" Freed asked mockingly. "What are you guys? Devil Squadron? The Devil Rangers? That's nice. It's turning me on! So, what is this? Do you two stick it into the young one, or does he stick it into one of you? Are you faggots in that sort of relationship?"

"I can't believe you're a priest." Kiba said in disgust. "Or, are you a Stray Exorcist?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! Screw the Vatican! I'm perfectly happy as long as I can kill Devils whenever I feel like it!"

During this exchange they continued to slash and block each other's swords. Kiba looked perfectly calm and focused while Freed had bloodlust in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"You're kind are the hardest to deal with." Kiba said with distaste. "You feel most alive while killing Devils, this makes you the most harmful to us."

Freed looked pissed. "I don't wanna be told off by a Devil! I'm in too high a position for pests like you to talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno said to him with her usual smile, but deadly eyes.

Freed noticed the look. "Nice. I like those eyes, you are the best. I can feel your urge to kill me. Is this love? No, I think it's killing intent! Superb! I love the feeling of killing intent and other's killing intent towards me!"

"Then disappear." A new voice said from beside Issei. I turned my head to see that Buchou had also joined the fray. "I'm sorry you two. I never expected there to be a Stray Exorcist in this house."

She looked at us, eyes narrowing when she noticed out wounds. "Did you get wounded?"

"We got shot." Issei told her. He tried to play it off with a small laugh but his wince of pain gave him away.

Buchou turned to Freed with a cold expression. "Looks like you've been looking after my cute servant and his brother?" I knew she preferred Issei.

"Yeah, yeah, I've been playing around with 'em. I was planning to cut their bodies all over but then I was interrupted. Now it'll only be a dream."

BON!

A large amount of furniture behind Freed was blown away. Buchou had shot a ball of demonic power at him.

"I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you." She told him with dangerous eyes. Her killing intent had spiked through the roof.

"Buchou, I sense Fallen Angels coming towards this house. If we don't leave we'll be at a disadvantage." Akeno informed her.

Buchou stands for a few seconds, mulling over our situation. "Akeno, prepare for teleportation."

Akeno starts to cast a spell. We were running away. I looked over at Asia. "Buchou, we have to take her with us." I told her. There was no way I was gonna leave Asia with these fuckers.

"We can't." She said. "Only Devils can use the magic circle to teleport. And only me and my servants can use this one."

_No, I can't leave her. _"Asia!" I screamed out.

She smiled gently at me. "Shin, I hope we meet again."

The floor started to glow blue and white again. Everyone entered the magic circle. Freed came charging towards us.

"Like I'll let you escape!" He came slashing at us before Koneko threw the sofa at him, knocking him to the ground.

By the time any of the Fallen Angels could get there, we were gone. I didn't speak to anyone at first. The only thing I could think about was the sad smile Asia gave me before we left her in there. With that sick bastard!

Why couldn't I save her!?

**That's that for this chapter my friends. Shintaro feels shit about leaving Asia there and our favourite psychopath makes his first appearance. Seekvaira and Griselda are both popular for Issei's harem so in they go!**

**Next Chapter: A Day with my Friend**


	5. A Day with my Friend

**Welcome to the next edition of The Hyoudou Brothers! I hope you haven't waited too long!**

**Oh, and this is also where I start diverging from canon. Even if it's only a little for the moment. Well, I say a little, but that's just by the standards of what I've seen in this category.**

* * *

A Day with my Friend

"There are two types of Exorcist." Buchou told me and Issei.

Issei and I were having our legs healed after our encounter with that maniac, Freed. This was the day I found out how Buchou healed Issei after he was attacked by that Fallen Angel. She shared Demonic Power with him while naked. She was doing it again to Issei, Akeno was doing me. How was it? Despite the immense pain I was quite enjoying the experience. Akeno's bare breasts pressed against my back was the best feeling ever! Obviously I was covering my... manly parts because Issei and Buchou were in the room. If we were alone though... hehe.

"The first are the Exorcists who are given God's blessing to exorcise Devils." Buchou continued. "They get power from God and his Angels. The second type are the Stray Exorcists."

"Stray?" Issei asked. At this point I was pretty sure there were just 'strays' for everything.

"Exorcisms were intended as holy ceremonies to be performed in the name of God." Akeno picked up for her. "But some Exorcists start to enjoy the act of killing Devils. Killing us becomes their only purpose and source of joy in life. When this happens they are either kicked out of the church or erased. Ufufufu."

"Erased, as in killed?" I asked with a gulp. I was having trouble comprehending why she laughed at the end of that sentence.

"Yes." Buchou confirmed. "But there are those who escape. Those ones go to the Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?" Issei asked. Holy shit... sometimes I don't know how he can be this stupid. He was LITERALLY killed by one of them, just the same as me.

"Yes." Buchou told him. "Even after being banished from heaven the retain the power of light. They, like the other factions, lost a lot of their forces during the war. And like us, they've started taking on servants to keep their numbers up."

"So they work with the Stray Exorcists to destroy Devils. The whole 'enemy of my enemy' thing, right?" I deduced.

"Yes, that's why they're called 'Stray' Exorcists." Buchou confirmed. "They became addicted to Devil hunts and now they attack Devils and humans who associate themselves with Devils, with the help of the Fallen Angels. The priest from earlier was one of them, they're not 'true' Exorcists but they're just as dangerous to us. Actually, they're _more _dangerous than true Exorcists since they don't have to follow the rules. The church you took the girl to earlier isn't run by God, but rather, the Fallen Angels."

I was about twenty feet from an early grave when I helped Asia earlier. I never realized what deep shit I was on before now. Fighting (getting my ass kicked by) Freed proved how dangerous it can be if I'm not careful. I found it quite ironic that the guy killing Devils was more evil than any Devil I'd met so far. It completely contradicts everything any human learns as a child. Despite all of this running through my mind, one thing was prominent.

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!" I announced.

"That would be impossible." She replied with a shake of her head. "How would you fight them? You are a Devil. She is a servant of the Fallen Angels. It wouldn't be possible to coexist with her. Saving her will make you an enemy of the Fallen Angels, which means we'd have to fight too."

I remained silent after that. I'm really useless, aren't I? I want to do something right for once and I end up causing trouble for everyone else! I sighed in defeat. There was nothing I could do.

I felt Akeno's grip on me tighten in a comforting hug. I turned my head and smiled at her. _At least I've got people here._

"Why did we all have to do this in the same room?" I asked out of the blue.

No one seemed to have the answer.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

Issei and I ended up skipping school the next day in order to rest from our wounds. They were healed but the pain was still there, it wouldn't kill us but we had to take time to recover from the whole ordeal.

"This situation is fucked." I said.

"Yeah," Issei agreed. "It seems like it's been worse for you though."

"Oh, tell me about it." I huffed. "First of all: I'm quite possibly the least special member of the Peerage. Everyone else has something special, I'm just the fucker who makes you look good. Then there's the whole 'I can't save one single person' thing. Asia shouldn't be stuck with people like that. Those evil pieces of shit are off doing you-know-who knows what to her and I can't do a fucking thing!"

"Finished?" Issei asked as I panted after my rant. "Little bro, I'm not gonna tell you some bullshit expression to make you feel better. What I will do is show you something that'll make you feel better." He pointed past me at something. I became confused for a moment but followed his pointed finger to see...

"Asia!" I exclaimed in massive joy.

"Shin?" She questioned as I rushed over to her. Issei was trailing behind me, trying to keep up.

Before any real conversation could start mine and Issei's stomachs rumbled in sync with each other. We found ourselves laughing at the strange timing of our bodily functions.

"So," I began, turning back to Asia. "You hungry?"

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

"This is how you eat a hamburger." I said before biting into the massive hunk of meat and bread. We were in a fast-food restaurant grabbing some grub. The only problem was that Asia had never eaten a hamburger at all in her life. Issei also ate his the same way in demonstration.

Asia herself had taken her veil off for the meal. She looked nervously down at her burger before picking it up slowly. "Well, if that's the way you're supposed to do it... here goes." She smiled at us and hesitated before taking a tiny bite out of her burger. Her smile instantly became wider. "Oh my, it's so delicious!"

"Why were you at the park?" Issei asked curiously. I hadn't really thought about it until then. I was just glad she was safe.

She looked away from us nervously all of a sudden. "... The weather was perfect so I decided to head out and enjoy the day!" She said after some hesitation. _Bullshit _I thought _She's hiding something, she seems scared. _"But then I saw Shin there and my fun day got even better!"

Issei smirked. "Shin, huh?" He looked at me accusingly. "I didn't realize you two were that close." He sent me an approving wink at the end of the sentence.

Before Asia could suffer any more embarrassment (her face had gone bright red) I spoke up. "Well, since you're free why don't the three of us hang out together?"

Asia's blush actually intensified at that. "Yeah, sure..." She said with a nervously excited smile.

"Well then," Issei smiled widely. He knew _exactly _where to go. "Arcade anyone?"

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

"Oh, come on, come on, come on!" I yelled at the arcade machine as Issei whipped my ass on a racing game. "Son of my mum!" I exclaimed as he crossed the finish line.

Asia played him next and she did oddly well at the game. I couldn't help but wonder if Issei was going easy on her and that's why she came so much closer to beating him than I did.

Over the course of this, well... I'd like to call it a date but I can't really since Issei was there with us. That kinda blows but what the hell? I can't win every time. Anyway, over the course of our time together we played many more games including: a dancing game, photo booths and even a fighting game. Asia wasn't as fond of the last one which is why I made the decision to never show her Mortal Kombat. Ever.

We were on our way out of the arcade when Asia seemed to notice something. She had a smile on her face and ran off to the side. I turned my head to see that she was looking into the crane machines. There was a sort of yellow mouse-type stuffed animal in there. I had to admit it was cute.

"Seen something you like?" I asked with a warm smile as I approached her.

"I-It's no big deal." She tried to brush me off.

"You like the stuffed animals?" I asked her in an attempt to get her to let me get her one. This girl was too selfless, she needed to be given something.

"N-No! Not at all!" She tried to deny but eventually repented. "Well, sort of... yes."

I put some money in the grabbing machine as Asia watched with a startled expression. "Y-You don't have to..."

"Relax." Issei cut her off. "I'm kinda outing us as big nerds here. But, we spend a lot of our time in arcades. He knows what he's doing."

"Yeah!" I fist-pumped as I won one of the stuffed mouse creatures. I handed it to Asia and she burst into happy laughter.

"Thanks for winning this little guy for me!" She exclaimed gratefully. "From now on whenever I look at it I'll remember how much of a blessing it's been to get to know you!"

"You're too sweet for your own good." I said good-naturedly.

"Come on guys." Issei urged. "You can flirt later. There's plenty of stuff left to see."

Asia and I immediately followed after him. I stood by his side as we walked and said. "Nice job cock-blocking there, asshole."

"You ain't getting none before me, bro." He whispered. Ah yes, this was what you could call a sibling rivalry. It wasn't massive, it's just that every time I seemed to be getting a girl's attention while he got left out he'd try to distract us both. It worked the other way around too. Just not as often.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

"Y'know what?" Asia said as we were getting sodas from the vending machine. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

"That's great." I replied. "I had a great time too. And I'm pretty sure Issei did. Didn't you, big bro?"

"Definitely." He said. "I got to kick your ass all over the arcade."

"I kick your ass in the exam scores and I'm in the year below. I think that speaks volumes about which of us is smarter."

He opened his mouth to say something else but merely ended up grumbling in response. I gave a short victory laugh before turning my attention back to Asia. Before saying anything I went to take a drink and ended up cringing in pain from the strain on my legs after walking around for so long.

"It's you wound from the other day?" Asia stated more than asked in a sad voice.

"Yeah, it still stings a bit." I admitted.

"Mine does too." Issei joined.

Next thing we knew we were in the park, sat on a bench next to the pond. Asia was healing Issei after having healed me. The green light radiating from the rings on her fingers was beautiful. Issei was baffled at the ability she possessed, even after I'd told him about it it was still a lot to take in.

"Does anything else hurt?" She asked when she was done.

"No, that's about it." He replied. "Shintaro took most of the damage. Thank you for the healing, Asia."

"You're incredible, Asia." I told her.

She smiled at me and the next thing I knew she was telling us her life story. "When I was a baby I was abandoned by my real parents." She told us sadly. "They left me in front of a church in a small town in Europe. I was told that when they found me I wouldn't stop crying, the sweet nuns there brought me up. One day when I was about eight, a hurt sweet little puppy found its way into the church where I lived, I prayed as hard as I could that God would spare him and when I did a miracle happened. Because of my power I was immediately taken to a larger church. Men and women from all over the world would visit when they were injured or sick, and I was told to heal all of them. The idea that I possessed this thing that could help so many people made me so happy. I felt like I finally had a purpose.

"But then one day I came across someone who had fallen and was in bad shape. I was able to heal him, but he wasn't a man. He was a Devil. They said anyone who has my kind of power was a heretic so I had no choice but to run away."

"That's why you joined the Fallen Angels?" I asked in sorrow. Who would disown someone like this just because they possess a gift? It's fucking monstrous.

"Yes, but I'll never forget who I am." She replied with a sad smile. "I say my prayers and do my best to live a good life. They're awful. They do such horrible, evil things and all in the name of God." She looked down with tears brimming in her eyes. "... This suffering has to be a test of my faith. But if I can overcome these trials, someday I know, my hopes and dreams will come true. That's what I believe, anyway."

"What are your dreams?" I asked. Issei sat there in silence, respecting that she'd been talking more to me than to him.

"To make lots of life-long friends." She told me. "To get to know them well and do cool things. To be able to have fun together and care for each other. It's kinda silly." She looked up at me again with a bright smile on her face. "Honestly, I'd be happy to have any friends."

I stood up and looked at her with conviction. "I don't care if I'm breaking all the rules by saying this, screw the damn rules. I'm your friend. After all this shit, how could I not be? Given how you've saved my life and we've spent the last few hours talking, I'd say we know each other pretty well. Did you think me getting you that stuffed animal was just something I did for the hell of it? I care about you more than I probably should after only a few days." I admitted with a _very _bright blush.

She looked at me with a hopeful smile. "We can't." She denied. "We can't, Shin, it's forbidden and I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

"To hell with the trouble!" I exclaimed. "The point here is that we care about each other. No one should be able to tell us how to feel about each other. Issei's your friend too, you know?"

"Hell yeah, I am!" He yelled. "My little bro's taken a liking to ya so I'm proud to say I'm your friend."

"Really?" She asked. "Thank you Issei, Shin. Thank you both."

"So sweet." A new, mature voice came from behind us.

We turned towards the pond and saw a Fallen Angel seemingly standing on the water. I'd never seen this one before. She had short green hair and her eyes were a sickly yellow. She was wearing a sort of green battle gear that I can only assume was to match her hair. She was looking at us with a sneer and narrowed eyes at Asia.

"Lady Lutanyek..." Asia breathed out in fear.

"I see that both of you have become Devils." The newly named Lutanyek smirked at me and Issei. "I should've had Raynare obliterate your corpse. And she shouldn't have even _touched _the younger one."_  
_

"Why?" I asked curiously.

She sent a dangerous grin my way. "You'll see soon enough." She turned to face Asia. "Don't even try to run, Asia."

"I want no part in the evil you are up to!" Asia shouted at her. "I ran away because I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Good." I said.

"Yeah," Issei agreed. "You're too good for those Angel wannabe bastards anyway!"

"What the hell do you want from her!?" I yelled at the Fallen Angel in rage.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Although, I suppose I could finish what Raynare started." She looked at Issei with killing intent in her eyes. Light formed a spear in her hand and she took aim at Issei. "I feel so sorry for the virgins I kill. The pathetic little worms don't even have a chance."

"Sacred Gear!" Issei calls out from beside me. The familiar red gauntlet appears on his left hand. Lutanyek begins laughing uncontrollably.

"Is that it? A Twice Critical?" She laughed again. "All that thing does is temporarily double your power. To think the boss actually thought your Sacred Gear was worth shit!"

"Shut your face and fight!" He screamed at her.

"You're a fool if you think you stand a chance with that thing. I'll be walking on your grave in no time. Just give me the girl and go."

"You can get fucking lost!" I shouted at her. "Asia's staying right here!"

"C'mon, show me what you're made of Gear!" Issei urged.

**[BOOST!]**

A voice thundered from the Twice Critical as it glowed.

A light spear then pierced Issei's chest for the second time (that I'd seen).

Anger clouded my thoughts and I felt something... else flow through my body. "DON'T YOU HURT MY FUCKING BROTHER!" I roared as I felt some kind of energy leave my body and head straight for the pond. Before I'd realized what had happened there were giant, sharpened pillars of ice shooting from the pond towards Lutanyek. She barely managed to dodge out of the way in time.

"Holy shit..." I muttered to myself. "Did I do that...?"

"What the hell!?" Lutanyek exclaimed in shock. "You're not supposed to be that good with Demonic Power yet!"

I noticed that Asia was healing Issei so I tried again, this time with more focus. I raised my right hand in front of me and tried willing the ice to move. I felt the energy flow trough my body again as I broke off several of the ice pillars and began utilizing them as spears of my own. My aim was awful but at least she was distracted.

She began yelling out in frustration as I wouldn't leave her be. I thought I was going to drive her off when I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head and blacked out.

* * *

**Issei's POV**

_What the...? _I thought. It was that bastard Fallen Angel that attacked me before. Dohnaseek, I think Buchou said his name was. He knocked Shintaro out! Bastard!

"Lutanyek," He addressed his fellow Fallen Angel. "I can't say I'm not disappointed. Losing a fight to a mere child."

"Shut up!" She yelled at him. "Just help me grab the girl."

"With pleasure." He smirked. "Come with us girly. If you come willingly then we won't rip your friends limb from limb."

"Screw you asshole!" I shouted at him as I got to my feet. Asia had healed the wound that the light spear had caused. "She ain't going nowhere..." Only for another spear of light to be sent in my direction again. This one was much brighter so I assumed it had a lot more power. I knocked Asia out of the way and the spear landed next to me. An explosion of light happened and I was sent flying into the pond. Dammit!

"That sucked." I groaned as I tried to stand up, only to discover that I couldn't do so without wobbling tremendously.

"I let him live on purpose." Dohnaseek told Asia. "If I wanted to, I could kill him in a heartbeat. Then his brother."

Asia looked down in defeat. "I'll go with you." She said in a near whisper.

"No!" I yelled, still struggling to stand. "Shintaro will be pissed if I let you get captured! He really likes you!" I didn't care that I was spilling my brother's feelings. I needed motivation to stand and I thought my little bro's feelings would work. Apparently motivation wasn't enough.

Lutanyek wrapped her wings around Asia and grabbed her with her arms. "Good girl. No need to worry. When the ritual is complete all of your problems will be gone forever." She said as she and the other Fallen Angel flew into the air and back to wherever they came from.

I wasn't sure but I thought I heard Asia call out. "Say goodbye to Shin for me!" before the vanished into the horizon.

I started thinking about where they could have gone. It had to be somewhere nearby, somewhere remote. I may not be smart but it wasn't hard to figure out when I thought back to how Shintaro said he met Asia.

"The church." I realized. _I need to wake Shintaro up and we need to save Asia! But we're gonna need backup._

* * *

**Well, how was that? I threw in a bit of Issei POV stuff at the end because someone asked for it. There will be more of that in the future.**

**Yes, I have an OC villain to take Raynare's place for this arc. It isn't that she's not present, it's just that she isn't the main bad guy here. And yes, this is also where I start hinting at the original story arc I have planned for later. Why didn't Lutanyek want Shin harmed? Is there more going on here than we realize?**

**No harem changes. Some of you have asked about feminising characters, and I'm not _completely _opposed to it. I'm already thinking about doing it to Gasper.**

**That's all for now folks. I'd also like to ask you to refrain from sending a review for another story asking me to update this one. It doesn't really help me.**

**Oh yes, I mentioned a lemon earlier, didn't I? Well, you get to decide which girl it's with. The three that will be available by the end of this story are: Asia, Akeno and Koneko. I need you guys to decide who Shin is gonna lose his V-Card to. Leave your vote in a review or a PM.**

**Next Chapter: Church Invasion**


	6. Church Invasion

**Hello, all of you! Sorry about the long wait, I've been reading A Song of Ice and Fire quite a lot recently and I daresay I am developing some form of obsession with it. I've also been ill quite a lot recently so that's stopped me from really doing anything other than watching TV or short periods of reading.**

**Wow, Koneko's been destroying that little poll, I guess first lemon goes to her then. Looking forward to writing that, it'll be my first written lemon.**

**With the apology out of the way, let's get stuck in! This is my longest chapter so far!**

* * *

Church Invasion

SLAP! SLAP!

Two slaps echoed through the ORC club room. I'd been trying to convince Buchou to allow me to go after Asia. Issei had tried to back me up but she refused us both. The smacks were her way of getting the point across.

I held my newly reddened cheek as I looked at Buchou with an expression as close to hatred as I could get it. I couldn't bring myself to give the full expression, she'd saved both mine and Issei's lives. I was much too grateful to be able to pull anything even relatively close to hatred at this point.

"Let me try one more time," Buchou said in anger. "If I say 'don't', you don't. You have to forget about Asia. You are members of the Gremory family now!"

"Fine," I hissed. "Then just let me out. If being here means that I have to abandon friends then I want no part of it."

"If he goes, I go," Issei told her. Despite the circumstances, it was great to know that my older brother cared this much about me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Buchou apologized, though not really meaning it.

"Of course not," Issei scoffed. "We're your precious Pawns. Can't do without your most valuable pieces, can you?" It seemed he was finally releasing his displeasure about being a Pawn. I couldn't help but get the feeling there was something I was forgetting in regards to that.

"That's enough, Issei!" Buchou yelled. She began addressing both of us. "Pawns are important. They're not the weakest piece in the game, by any means. Do you remember when I said that my Evil Pieces have the same characteristics as their chess characters?"

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" I asked in shock, recalling the chess game I had with Sona.

Buchou nodded in the affirmative. "In this chess game a Pawn can do quite a bit. If a piece advances far enough into enemy territory it can be promoted to any other piece besides the King."

"So, does that mean eventually we can have all the same powers as everyone else!?" Issei asked in shock.

"Yes, but only if the master declares that place enemy territory," Buchou explained. I noticed that Akeno and Koneko were talking near the door. Koneko had been giving me looks throughout most of the conversation about Asia. She looked almost upset by something. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Say, for example, the fallen ones' church," Buchou carried on. "Now let's talk about you Sacred Gear."

"Oh, yeah," Issei said enthusiastically. "It doubles my power, is that right? That Fallen Angel, Lutan-some shit, told me."

"Just feel," Buchou told him, placing a hand to his head. "Any Sacred Gear works in direct correlation to the feelings of its owner. Or, to put it another way, the stronger those feelings are, the more powerful your Sacred Gear will be."

"I didn't know," Issei mumbled. "That's cool."

Akeno came over and whispered something into Buchou's ear. Buchou's face went from a kind smile to a serious expression.

"Something has come up," she stated. "Akeno and I have to step out for a minute."

"Hey, wait a minute," Issei called. "I have more questions for you!"

"Remember," Buchou said. "Even when you're promoted, no matter the rank a lone Devil cannot stand up to a fallen one." With that, the two girls vanished in a magic circle, leaving a very confused Issei. And me wondering how that conversation got entirely centered on him near the end.

"Yeah," I scoffed. "Fuck that." I made to leave, Issei following close behind. He knew what I was gonna do.

"You two going?" Kiba sighed.

"Yep," I replied simply. "Don't try to stop us."

"You're gonna get killed," he told us. I would've take that seriously if it weren't for the smile he wore.

"Oh, gladly," I said. "As long as I get Asia out of there none of my efforts will go to waste."

"Right on," Issei agreed. "I ain't letting my little bro walk into that death-trap on his own."

"That's very brave," Kiba complimented. "Very stupid too. It's suicide."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" I snidely asked. "You're a good friend Kiba, but you're not gonna stop me here!"

A clank was heard as Kiba brought his sword out and put it on a sheath on his uniform. "On the contrary," he said seriously. "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Issei and I asked at once.

"Weren't you listening?" He asked with a smirk. "The president pretty much said that you get in that church and you're promoted. But she also said you wouldn't be able to do it on your own. So we're gonna back you up." I then noticed Koneko stood behind him with a look of determination on her face. I sent her a smile of appreciation.

"There's no way in hell we're gonna let you go in without us," Kiba continued. "So you two might as well save your breath."

"Koneko too?" Issei asked.

"If Shintaro... needs help... then I'm there," she told him. _Probably the nicest thing she's ever said, _I thought.

"Thanks Koneko," I said softly. I realised I'd been neglecting her as of late and decided I'd try to make up for it. "Sorry if I've been ignoring you recently. Tell you what, after all this is over we can hang out. Whole day, I'm all yours."

I think she tried to pretend that didn't excite her, but I saw that tiny little smile tug the corners of her lips. _Oh yeah, she _definitely _likes me back. And all this time of thinking I was wasting my time..._

It was all set. We were going to head to the church and get Asia the hell out of there!

I really wish it had been that simple.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

**3rd Person POV, at the church during the last scene.**

"I'm not so sure about this plan," one of the Fallen Angel girls said to Lutanyek and Donaseek. It was Yuuma, aka, Raynare.

"I agree with Raynare," her friend, Kalawarner, agreed. "We were told to scope out a possible threat, not murder an innocent girl." Kalawarner was a young woman, possibly in her mid twenties, who had She had long, navy-blue hair that covered the right of her brown eyes. She wore a trench-coat that was open at the top, exposing a significant portion of her cleavage and a miniskirt.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch," Lutanyek told them. "As I recall, Raynare, you had no problem killing those two pathetic little shits before. And why did you even touch the younger one!?"

"Because he came out of nowhere and I panicked," Raynare explained. "Plus, I had no problem killing Issei because you said he was a threat! Even if he was kind of cute..." She mumbled that last part to herself.

"Yeah," the last, Mittelt, agreed with her two friends. "There's no need to kill Asia. She's just an innocent nun!" Mittelt was the youngest of the bunch. She wore her blonde hair in twin pony-tails on each side of her head, her blue eyes standing out on her pretty face. She wore a black Lolita dress with white frills and a large black bow on the front. There was a second large black bow on the top of her head.

Lutanyek sighed at her subordinates. "Donaseek, you deal with this."

"Yes ma'am," the one male Fallen Angel smirked. The next bit lasted only a few seconds but by the end of it the girls were covered in bruises and cuts from where Donaseek had hit and slashed them with lights spears. He then left in order to put them in a prison cell. Or at least the closest thing to a prison cell they had. They were in a church for crying out loud!

"And send some Exorcists out back!" Lutanyek called after him. "If the Devil scum are gonna break in, they'll do it through there!" Lutanyek smirked to herself. _Soon I'll have the power to heal all of our soldiers, _she thought. _Soon I shall help you return master, very soon..._

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

**Shintaro's POV, outside the church, present.**

The chills I was getting from just _looking _at the place were enough to make me want to run and hide. But I wouldn't. Not without Asia.

"Man, d'you feel that?" Issei asked the rest of us. It would appear that I'm not the only one who felt it.

"No kidding," Kiba agreed. "There must be a ton of Exorcists in there."

"I'm all of a sudden really glad you two came along," I admitted.

"Hey, we're all buddies, right?" Kiba said with a lighthearted smile before turning serious again. "Besides, Fallen Angels aren't exactly my favourite people in the world. The truth is, I hate them."

Before any of us could process what he said and question him on it we realised that Koneko had gotten up and was walking up to the church.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in a whispered hiss.

"Don't just go in," Issei told her.

"No need to... be sneaky," she informed us. "They know... we're here." And just like that she'd kicked the door to the church wide open, giving us a look at the apparently deserted room inside.

"This place is creepy," my brother commented.

"A bitch to dust is what it is," I corrected him. And it was true. If it weren't for the Fallen Angels and shit I'd think the place hadn't been used in years. The sound of clapping brought me out of my thoughts.

"So, we meet again," came the annoyingly familiar voice of Freed as said priest appeared in front of us. "Glad you could make it~ I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes, huh?"

"Yeah," I told him. "I look at you and need a doctor for my eyes."

"Here's the thing," he ignored me. "I pride myself on the fact that I never have to battle any Devil more than once. And yet here you are, just rubbing it in. If there's one thing I won't abide, it's being mocked by maggot Devils in the house of God! So what d'ya say?" he asked as he fished out his gun and sword. "Let's finish this! The thought of tearing away your flesh and eating it piece by piece makes my mouth water."

"Where's Asia!?" I demanded, finally growing tired of the psychopath's constant yammering.

"Oh, right," he said in a rather bored tone. "You mean that dirty Devil-loving whore of a sister. All you have to do is go down the the basement, she's right underneath the alter we're currently standing on."

"You made that awfully simple," I said.

"But first you have to go through me!" I knew there'd be a catch somewhere.

"Sacred Gear!" Issei yelled as his familiar red gauntlet appeared on his arm. Time to fight!

A bench went flying at Freed courtesy of Koneko but the bastard just cut it in half with his sword.

"You're pretty strong for a runt, aren't you?" Freed mocked. Big mistake. First rule of getting along with Koneko: NEVER mention her height!

"Suck it," she responded in the closest thing to an angry growl she could muster. Then pretty much every bench in the place was thrown in his direction.

He dodged all of them, sadly. But then Kiba lunged at him with the sword he'd brought. Freed countered every single slash Kiba sent at him and accompanied each block with a shot from his gun, all of which Kiba dodged.

"C'mon!" Freed yelled. "Is that all you got!? Show me something interesting!" Their swords finally met as they pushed against each other with all their strength.

"You're quick," Kiba complemented.

"You're not so bad yourself," Freed admitted. "Of course that only makes me wanna kill you even more." He raised his gun with his free hand. He fired of a shot which Kiba back-flipped to get away from as Issei and I watched on in awe.

"All right," Kiba said. "If you wanna get serious about this then I can, too." I noticed Kiba's sword begin to turn black from the hilt upwards.

The next time the two combatants went for each other their swords connected once more. The light from Freed's sword began to diminish the second the two swords made contact. The darkness from Kiba's newly black sword swirling around the two as if it were alive.

"What the hell is this!?" Freed yelled in annoyance.

"The Holy Eraser," Kiba informed him. "It's a sword of darkness that devours light."

"Please," Freed said. "You think I'm afraid of you?" The battle continues as Freed kept futilely clashing with Kiba's sword. The fact that Kiba had a Sacred Gear had both me and Issei reeling.

"Issei!" Kiba yelled. It seemed that Freed was no laughing matter after all.

**[BOOST!]**

Came the voice from Issei's Twice Critical. Freed brought his gun up with an excited smile on his face.

"Promote: Bishop!" I yelled as Issei did the same, except promoting to a Rook rather than a Bishop. Why a Bishop? Don't you remember what I did at the fountain? I was hoping to see what I was _really _capable of.

Freed fired his gun repeatedly at Issei as my brother charged him. The bullets did nothing due to the Rook's tank-like defenses and in the end it was only a matter of time before Issei reached his target.

"Yeah, I'm fucked," Freed deadpanned to himself as he realised the same thing. Issei's fist connected with the priest's face in what I can only describe as an epic beating. From that one punch Freed went crashing to the other side of the room and smashed through the alter.

"That actually felt pretty good," Issei huffed with a wide grin on his face.

Freed began standing from the debris that was the alter. "YOU BASTARD!" he shouted at my brother as he got out two swords of light and lunged at Issei.

Now it was my turn.

I remembered just willing the ice to move back at the fountain so I figured it would work the same on rock. It did. Upon my command a gigantic pillar of rock rose from the floor and hit Freed in the face as it went. He was on his ass in now time. Yet still conscious apparently.

"I'll be damned if a bunch of Devils are gonna get the best of Freed Sellzen!" he yelled as he dodged the attacks of both Kiba and Koneko. "You won the battle, but not the war, scum!" He threw something onto the floor with a laugh that created a blinding light in front of us all.

When the light faded he was gone. The bastard had escaped.

Koneko knocked some debris from the alter out of the way to reveal a staircase going downwards. _I guess that's where they've got Asia._

We descended the stairs until we came across a chamber of some sort. Before we could even look around we were greeted by the voice of Lutanyek.

"Come on in, Devils," she invited. "Though I'm afraid you're too late." Upon getting a good look around the room I noticed the Fallen Angel standing in front of a cross. Tied to the cross was Asia, her clothes in tatters and her head lowered.

"ASIA!" I yelled in despair at the sight of her. To me relief she raised her head, her green eyes meeting my blue ones.

"Shin..." she whimpered out, clearly in pain. "Y-You came..."

"Hold on! We'll get you out of here!" I made an attempt to run towards her only to be interrupted when Koneko grabbed me back and a light spear exploded where I'd just been standing.

"I hate to break up such a sweet reunion," Lutanyek grinned. "But the ritual's just finishing up." A green light could be seen coming from the cross, along with Asia's cries of pain.

"They're after he Sacred Gear," Kiba said darkly.

"What happens then?" Issei asked before I could.

The only response anyone got was Kiba looking at me slightly and whispering out, "I'm sorry."

A pair of small green rings were pulled from Asia's body by an unseen force and her screams stopped. Her head drooped down and the only way I could tell she was alive was her breathing.

"She's dying..." I whimpered. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. The sweet innocent girl I'd gotten to know so well over the last week was going to die.

"Twilight Healing," Lutanyek said happily. "I've waited years to get this and now it's mine!" She grasped the two small, glowing rings in her hands and plunged them deep into her chest. The noise she made upon their entrance of her body was almost orgasmic. Only looking back to I see how appropriate that was given the circumstances. Her body was glowing the same shade that the rings had, and her laughter mocked me all the while.

"When the time comes, I'll be at my high point," the deranged Fallen Angel laughed. "I'll be safe and sound while the rest of the world burns!"

At the time I was too stressed out to really question that statement. In fact, I was utterly pissed off! "Fuck you, you crazy bitch!" I screamed as I went to charge again. I was having serious trouble balancing my emotions, I couldn't distinguish the anger from the grief which put me in a very unstable position. I was lucky the others were there.

The sheer amount of Exorcists that came at me then was staggering. If it wasn't for Issei using his new Rook strength to block the first one then I'd probably have died. "Fuck off!" Is what he yelled at them and I couldn't help but smile slightly, in spite of the circumstances he still swore more than a sailor in a whore house. Then again, I'm not much better.

I regained my senses and nodded. The rocks that rose from the floor to meet these guys were a lot smaller than the one that hit Freed, but that was just because I was concentrating. How could I? But despite that I still made it through in the end. The floor wasn't looking too good, though.

Once again, I don't think I'd have made it through without the others. I only took out the Exorcists that got in my way. The ones that came up behind me were swiftly dealt with by Kiba and Koneko, Issei was right behind me the entire time. I love my brother, he's more loyal than you'd expect given his personality. I remember thanking Koneko and Kiba something fierce when I realised they were keeping the Exorcists off of us. My friends, they really are amazing people.

Upon reaching Asia's still form, still suspended on the cross, I approached it slowly. I couldn't find it in me to say anything so I just stood there, almost forgetting that Lutanyek was just beside me.

"Didn't expect you to make it this far," she admitted with a cruel accompanying laugh. "D'you want a prize?" The sound of her fingers snapping was accompanied by Asia being released from the cross and falling into my awaiting arms.

"Asia... Please don't be dead, anything but dead," I began muttering, tears streaming from my eyes. That's when she started moving.

"Sh-Shin," she weakly whispered out, I could tell it was painful to hold her head up. "You came..."

"You didn't think you'd get rid of my that easily, did you?" I asked with a small amount of humor. "C'mon, we need to get you out of here so we can hang out more."

"O-Okay," she said, still very weak.

"You can go ahead and leave, now," I heard Lutanyek's voice. I turned to look at her with the harshest glare I had ever mustered. "I already have what I need. You don't need to stick around."

"Just leave 'em alone, you crazy bitch!" Issei yelled at her. "Can't you see all the shit you've done here!?"

"Of course I can see it," Lutanyek confirmed. "It's beautiful. I've got what I wanted, and the kid knows what hopelessness feels like. That's a hell of a lesson to learn, don't you think?"

"Put it back," I said calmly. A little too calmly for everyone else in the area.

"W-What?" Lutanyek asked with a snicker.

"Put her Sacred Gear back, right now," I ordered once again. There was no way around it at this point, if Asia died then I was going to have Lutanyek's blood in a fucking glass. And spilled all over the church like communal wine.

"Sorry, no can do." She clearly wasn't taking me seriously.

"Listen, bitch!" Issei yelled again. "Do what Shintaro says right fucking now! You don't get to do this to innocent people!"

Lutanyek sighed dramatically. "Man, this guy is annoying. I guess you're losing a brother too, kid."

"Don't you fucking dare!" I shouted at her. "You do that and I'll split you into so many tiny pieces, it won't even register on a fucking microscope!"

"Oh, please," she brushed me off. "You're so pathetic. Still nowhere near as bad as big bro, though. I swear, even a complete idiot would know that Raynare was playing you."

"Shut up!" Issei growled. She was trying to make him angry, and it was certainly working.

"Not that she was any better," Lutanyek went on, I don't think she even realised she was speaking at this point. "All it took was for me to say it's what Azazel wanted and the dumb bitch was in immediately! How so tragic that she got a crush on you on the job, it just made it more fun to watch her rip your heart out like a newborn baby from a mommy's womb."

"You've very graphically descriptive, you know that?" I asked.

"Do people even use words like that in conversation?" Issei asked me.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" I scolded him.

"I love watching two pathetic little Devils arguing," Lutanyek interrupted us. "If it weren't for the circumstances then I'd call you both wastes of flesh. But no, I can only say that about Issei. The pathetic little virgin looking to get his pole greased and dying because of it! How low down can you get!? Why couldn't you have just died!? And then there's little Shinny, I watched you, Issei and Asia all day, just like I watched Issei and Raynare to make sure she got the job done. Damn, that looked boring. How do either of you expect to get laid if you keep boring girls to death?"

""SHUT UP!"" Issei and I shouted.

She came at Issei with a light spear then. But we saw it coming, Issei jumped away before it hit him and I jumped after, Asia still in my arms. Then we both ran for it, through the battle being fought by Kiba and Koneko against what Exorcists there were left. When we saw exactly how many there were we stopped, it just didn't feel right to leave them on their own.

"We got this, just go!" Kiba urged us. "Hurry! Koneko and I will keep them here, just run!"

"Come on!" Koneko yelled after, it was rare for her to not speak slowly. "Leave already! We'll handle things here!"

"Thank you, my friends," Issei said from besides me. "I promise that when all this is over you'll never have to bale us out again!"

"And Koneko!" I shouted back before we left. "I think I owe you a week rather than a day now!" I never noticed at the time but she later admitted to grinning rather widely at that.

We got up the stairs and back to the alter in the church. I was breathing heavily and lied Asia down so that we could rest. That and I got the feeling she was getting weaker.

"Come on," I encouraged her. "Almost to freedom, just hang on some more." She raised her hand which I grabbed immediately. "Yeah, like that. Come on, Asia, you can do it."

"I-I know it was only for a short time," came Asia's weak voice. "But I'm blessed to have made a friend like you."

"Don't you dare talk like this is the last chance you have to say it," I said. "We'll be able to talk more later. We'll have some more days in town, I'll take you bowling, do some karaoke. I'll even introduce you to some friends. They're super-mega-perverts but they're alright, I know for a fact that they'll love you." My tears were dripping all over her but I didn't care, I just wanted her to live! "After tonight we can do whatever you want."

"I wish it could've been different," Asia said, softly. "It would've been great to grow up in this country, gone to your school..."

"And you will go," I interrupted her. "I'll show you around and everything. It'll be a much better place if you're there with me," I was interrupted when Asia placed her hand on my cheek, wiping the tears.

"I never wanted to make you cry," she said. Despite what was happening there was a small smile on her face and an even small light of happiness in her eyes. "Oh, Shin, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes. "Goodbye." And her hand fell from my cheek to her side.

I sat there in silence before breaking down and sobbing. A river of tears cascaded from my eyes as I hugged Asia's body to me. The only comfort I had was the hand of my older brother on my shoulder. He knew I wasn't the hugging type so he stuck to what he could do. He really did know me, I never really liked touching but in truth I wouldn't have minded a hug in that moment.

"Hey, God, you there?" I heard Issei say behind me. I turned to look at him, wondering what he was doing. "Why are you doing this to Shintaro? To him _and _Asia!? They've both just found someone they care about more than anything else and you kill one of 'em! What is this, her punishment!? For befriending a couple of Devils!? I'm sorry, and I'm sure Shintaro's sorry, okay!? So just bring her back!" I could tell that it hurt like a bitch to say, but he was doing it for me. I had to smile. I'd be sad about Asia for a while, sure, but there were still people here who cared about me. That was a small comfort.

"A Devil praying for forgiveness in a church?" Lutanyek's voice echoed from behind us. "And on the behalf of another Devil? That'd be funny if it wasn't so sad."

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" I demanded. "You've killed Asia, isn't that enough? Or are you such an insufferable little attention whore that you need to brag about it, too!?"

"Such a mess," she ignored me and gestured to a bleeding cut on her arm. "Blondie cut me on the way up here."

"I hope it stings like a bitch," I spat.

A green glow flowed from her hand when she touched her wound, and the cut vanished. "Amazing, isn't it? It doesn't matter how badly I'm injured, I can heal instantly. The boss is gonna be so proud of me."

"Nobody but you gives a shit," I growled, and this made her angry. She glared at me fiercely so I continued. "Asia didn't care, she didn't even care that she had power. She just wanted friends so she could live peacefully!"

"That wouldn't have been an option," she denied. "Humans can't live with a Sacred Gear. Humans have a tendency to fear what they don't understand, how long would she have lasted before they brought back the witch trials? This is the only ending she was ever gonna get."

"We could've kept her safe," Issei joined in the argument. "With me and Shintaro there, nothing ever would've hurt her!"

"Yeah, good job with that," she laughed. "As you can see, she's dead. Nice work, _heroes!_" I could practically feel the venom in her words. We found her anger spot, she didn't like people disputing her opinions.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," I said. "It would have been so much better if you'd died. Well, actually it wouldn't have. That would imply that something positive came from your pathetic existence." I definitely got to her that time because a fuck-load of light sent me flying across the church and crashing into a wall on the other side.

"Shintaro!" Issei shouted after me. "I won't fail to protect you again!" There was so much determination in that, I guess that explains what happened next. After all, Buchou did say that Sacred Gears react to the feelings of the user.

**[DRAGON BOOST!]**

Came the voice of his Sacred Gear. I didn't know what it meant but suddenly Lutanyek looked to be shitting in her shorts. But only for a second. Issei charged her and she simply flipped out of the way.

"Don't you remember what I told you?" She asked incredulously. "Even if you triple your power, you'll never come close to defeating me!" Issei didn't listen, he just went in for another charge. During the fight I made my way back to the side of Asia's body and hugged her again.

"Are you still trying to test me?" Lutanyek asked him, clearly bored. She clearly wanted to end it quickly as she summoned two light spears and threw each of them into one of Issei's legs. Ouch, that had to hurt.

"Big Bro!" I yelled in distress. It was true, even after Asia died she wanted to kill Issei, too. She wanted to leave me with nothing.

"...You haven't called me that since you were five," Issei said.

"It doesn't matter, it never stopped being true!" I yelled at him. "And I don't want you to fucking die!"

"The searing pain of light is said to be the worst pain a Devil can experience," Lutanyek told Issei. "The burning in your bloodstream is said to be unbearable. What do you think?"

"This?" Issei asked, a new determination in his eyes. "This is nothing compared to what Asia went through, the emotional pain my Little Bro's going through." He gripped the two light spears and yanked them from his legs, spewing his blood everywhere as the light vanished. "I'll go through anything for Shintaro!"

"A low-class Devil pulling the spears of light out?" Lutanyek questioned with a clap of her hands. "Incredible. If you'd lived through this you'd have become a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm still coming out of this," he told her. He fell over when he tried to walk.

"It won't do you any good," the bitch taunted. "Like I said, you did well. But there's no way you're walking out of here with your life."

I didn't really hear what Issei said next, he was too quiet. Something or another about Satan, apparently. What I did notice, however, was the glowing green light emanating from his Twice Critical. That took my interest pretty quickly, especially when he forced himself to stand up, surprising both me and Lutanyek. His Devil wings sprouted out of his back and he shouted something, I knew she was fucked when I heard it.

"LET ME DESTROY HER ASS!" Don't ask me how, but for some reason I got the impression that he wasn't going to lose.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!?" Lutanyek screamed in a panic. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO NULL LIGHT! HOW ARE YOU NOT DYING!?"

"Don't get me wrong," Issei grunted. "It doesn't tickle. Hell, I feel like I'm about to pass out. But I don't care! I'LL FIGHT THROUGH IT IF IT MEANS I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN!" His Sacred Gear's green light was brighter than ever as the Gear itself transformed. It had claws over his fingers now and looked almost scaly in appearance.

**[EXPLOSION!]**

Was the Sacred Gear's new word for the day. And it was certainly some form of explosion, I could feel the sudden radiation of pure power from over near Asia.

"That's not possible!" Lutanyek screamed in fear. "You can't be this strong! IT'S JUST A TWICE FUCKING CRITICAL!" She attempted to throw another light spear at Issei but he simply swatted it aside, then she tried to fly away and he grabbed her.

"You won't get away, bitch!" He announced.

"Y-You can't!" She cried. "I've been searching for too long! You can't do this!"

But yes he could. With a final battle cry he punched her clean through the wall of the church. A random thought occurred to me. Who was going to clean all this up? Then it vanished as quickly as it came.

Issei looked like he was about to collapse but Kiba caught him.

"Look at you, handling that on your own," Kiba praised my brother.

"Yeah, thanks," Issei thanked him.

"How long have you been watching?" I asked curiously. Timing was never that convenient in real life.

"A while," he confirmed. "Had to stay back, Rias' orders, sorry." I saw said redhead coming into the room with Akeno.

"Are we really the only ones that call you Buchou?" I asked.

"Pretty much," she confirmed. "I thought you'd figured it out already." She turned to look at my brother. "I believed in you, I knew you would defeat her." It was then that I noticed three faces I didn't recognise, well two, one of them was hard to forget.

"So, Rias," I said, getting used to using her name. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"We found them locked up in the back," she told me. "It would seem they didn't agree with the plan, and I'm not one for slaughtering innocents."

"Sorry about killing you two," Yuu- I mean Raynare called over to us.

"It's all good," I waved her off. "If it weren't for today I'd have considered this life an improvement. So I should probably thank you. Not too sure on the Big Bro, though."

"Have you been crying?" Akeno asked as she approached me. I simply nodded and looked down at Asia's corpse. Akeno nodded in understanding (although I think there was some jealousy for the dead girl in there too) and gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. I truly appreciated the gesture.

"Did someone... order this..." came the voice of Koneko at the same time as the church doors slammed shut. The small girl was dragging none other than Lutanyek with her into the building.

"Lutanyek, I presume," Rias guessed. Lutanyek looked up at her and recoiled. "I am Rias Gremory. Also known as the next head of the house of Gremory."

"Gremory?" Lutanyek asked in shock. "How the hell did I not realise that?"

"It's lovely to meet you but there's no time to chat," Rias said. Her smile was very concerning. At this point even I had gone to witness what was about to take place. Rias dropped a single black feather in front of Lutanyek. "Sadly, it's time for you to join that friend of yours I ran into earlier. He was rather rude to me."

"So you killed Donaseek?" Issei asked, I guessed that he'd met the guy before.

"Rias' fuse is long," Kiba said. "But if pushed, she lives up to her title as 'Empress of Annihilation'."

"I didn't know I was part of such a hardcore group," Issei admitted. "Neat."

"Why did you get involved?" Lutanyek growled.

"After Donaseek attacked Issei, I discovered the plan you and your group had to attack this town," Rias said. "Normally I would have stayed out of it, but you seemed insistent on attacking my team."

"So you did it defend me and Shintaro?" Issei asked. Rias turned to him, surprised at something.

"Wow, look at you. I didn't even notice your Sacred Gear. It's called a Red Dragon, which explains a lot, actually. Did you see this, Lutanyek? You weren't defeated by a Twice Critical Sacred Gear, no need to be too embarrassed."

"What?" Lutanyek asked. Within Rias' next sentence I saw the rage in her eyes build like nothing I'd ever seen.

"This Sacred Gear automatically doubles its users power every ten seconds, allowing him to transcend both God and Satan at will. It's one of the 13 forms of Longinus. The strongest level of the Red Dragon Emperor is called Boosted Gear."

"This pathetic little shit has the power to fight off God?" Lutanyek asked in rage, fear and confusion.

"The only downside is that it takes a long time to start up because of its immense power. He only beat you because you let your guard down. If only you'd learnt that lesson earlier."

"You three!" Lutanyek cried at the three Fallen Angels present. "Come on, you know I was only joking when I had you locked up, right? Wasn't that funny? Come on, why don't you help me out of this? Pretty please?"

"How do you say 'fuck off' in Evil Bitch language?" the short blonde one asked.

"Well, from years of watching bad kids movies and anime," I spoke up. "It's probably something like 'begone!' but don't quote me on that. Personally, I'd just tell her to go die in a hole."

"What he said," the blue haired one stated. Why don't people understand what I say sometimes?

"You girls can't be serious!" Lutanyek cried. "After all I've done for you...!"

"Like have us kill innocents, have Donaseek beat us up and having us thrown in cages?" Raynare questioned. "Nope, sorry."

"Rias, can we please just kill the bitch," I begged. "I think we all just wanna go home at this point." And it only took a week for me to be okay with killing someone. Change happens fast sometimes, huh?

"Goodbye, Lutanyek," was all Rias said before launching the same demonic power at the Fallen Angel as she had at the Stray Devil. By the time it was finished she wasn't even ashes. And I watched it without a care in the world. If I'm being honest, I kind of enjoyed the show.

The next thing I knew the glowing green rings that were Asia's Sacred Gear were in Rias' hands. She turned to me, I think because I was closest to Asia.

"These are beautiful," she said. "Shall we return them?" I was silent. I didn't see what the point would be. Asia would still be dead. But I nodded anyway.

"Yeah," I agreed. It didn't feel right for them to be anywhere else as far as I was concerned.

I didn't expect her to give me the rings and let me put them on her myself, but she did. I slipped a ring onto a finger on each of Asia's hands. I smiled softly at how peaceful she looked, almost as if asleep.

"I'm sorry, guys," I apologised. "I was the one who wanted to come here. And in the end it turned out to be pointless. I endangered all of our lives for nothing."

"Don't apologise, bro," Issei said. "You did what was right by you, we can't expect more than that." That's what I like about my brother, despite the perversion he did say some helpful things sometimes. Even if he was paraphrasing Captain Jack Sparrow.

"You're new to this world and you don't know how things work," Rias told me. It sounded like she was trying to comfort me. "I know you don't understand but, have you ever seen one of these?" I turned my head to see Rias holding up a Bishop chess piece.

"Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" I asked, hope filling my voice.

"Oh, so you do understand," Rias said, pleasantly surprised. "The Bishop's position is to support and heal the other Devils. Maybe the timing is perfect, I could use a good clergyman. Our good sister is about to be born again into the Underworld."

And she was. The chess piece had been placed on Asia's chest. There was a magic circle put under Asia's body which Rias stood over and said a sort of incantation. It went like this:

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Asia Argento. Hear my command. Return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm. Rise once more as my demon servant. Rejoice for you have been given new life! Wake as my healer and clergyman!"

The magic circle glowed and the Bishop sank into Asia's body. Her Sacred Gear glowed green as if too sank into her body, and then something great happened. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You're alive," I just barely choked out through the tears of joy.

"You're in charge of protecting her, now," Rias told me as she turned to walk away. "You are her senior Devil, after all."

"Shin," came Asia's heavenly voice from beside me. "A-Am I here?" I couldn't hold back anymore. I absorbed her in a huge hug.

"Of course you're here," I told her. "And don't you ever leave again. You hear me?" Once again I couldn't stop myself and I ended up kissing her on the forehead. Not a lip kiss but still pretty far for me. She blushed red as a ripe apple.

It was kinda weird the amount of warm smiles I got from Akeno and Koneko. I guess they just found the scene heartwarming. Kiba, of course, smiled too. He never does anything else.

The moment was perfect.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

"The way you threw her through that window was so badass!" I praised Issei as we entered the ORC clubroom the next morning.

"Yeah, but let's not forget how you made a propelling board in front of that Freed dick," he reminded me. "That was awesome."

"I didn't expect you two to be here this morning," Rias said from the sofa.

"With Asia's healing power it's like those wounds never existed," Issei told her.

"Why didn't you think I'd be here?" I asked.

"You looked exhausted," she told me.

"I was, but I've never needed much sleep," I told her. "Two or three hours normally does me."

"I have a question," Issei addressed Rias. "If we're named after chess pieces, does that mean all the positions are represented?"

"It does," Rias answered.

"So if we're Pawns, that means you can have six more of us on your board," Issei said glumly. I admit that it would be good to feel special for a change. "Which is totally cool, I understand if we're not enough for you. That was a joke, I'm completely stable and secure." I laughed at the last part, earning a small glare from my older brother.

"You two are the only Pawns I'll ever need," Rias said. She got up and walked to Issei, I backed off to give them space. "When a human becomes a Devil, the amount of Evil Pieces they consume depends on what special abilities that person takes to contribute." She hugged Issei around the neck from behind, causing him to blush. "For you and your brother I had 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. After I decided I wanted to bring you back as my servant I had to use all 8 of my Pawns on you two. Issei, you took 6, Shintaro, you took 2."

"So he's well above average while I'm sort of above average," I summarized. "Meh, I'm cool with that."

"It was well worth those Pawns to get the Boosted Gear of Longinus," Rias continued. "And someone with a surprisingly high amount of demonic power if I'm hearing correctly." She took Issei's face in her hand and looked him close in the eyes. "The Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin and the Red Dragon Emperor. I don't know if we could be more perfectly matched. Strive to become the mightiest Pawn, I have absolute faith that you'll be able to achieve this."

Then Rias gave him a forehead kiss. Yep, Issei was definitely enjoying himself that day.

"Just a little spell to raise your stamina," Rias explained.

"Sweet," Issei said. "I've always wanted porn star stamina."

"You'll have to beef up your strength to become a better Pawn," she went on as if she hadn't heard him. "And someone's very happy to see Shintaro this morning." She winked (encouraging wink, not teasing wing) at me and gestured to the doorway.

I turned to said doorway to see Asia in our school uniform, and she looked CUTE!

"Good morning, Asia," I greeted, trying to hide my steadily increasing blush.

"G-Good morning, Shin," Asia greeted back. I think she started thinking something naughty because then she started praying for forgiveness of her 'dirty thoughts' and wound up on the floor with a headache.

"Are you alright?" I laughed a little as I helped her up.

"God isn't very receptive to the prayers of Devils," Rias explained to her.

"Yeah, he probably hates me now for becoming a Devil," Asia said with a tint of sadness.

"How do you feel about it?" Rias asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine," Asia smiled at us. "The best part is that I get to be with Shin forever! That's all I ever really wanted." Most. Enthusiastic. Girl. Ever.

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me," I admitted. "That uniform really suits you, by the way."

"Does it, really?" She asked as she twirled around to show me the whole thing.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was possible but you might actually be more beautiful now." What the hell happened to make me this smooth? Oh well, her blush means 1 point for me!

"Good morning, everyone," Kiba said as he walked in with Koneko behind him.

"I'm almost... glad to see... you're not dead..." she said to Issei. Then she turned to me, pushed me down onto the sofa and sat on my lap.

"Whoa, where did this come from!?" I asked in a mild panic. Had I done something to her brain.

"Rather than... a week... I get you... for a day... and your lap... is my new seat..." she said bluntly. In the end I just rolled with it, making Asia's eyes brim with tears. Damn, gonna need to fix that later.

"Good to see you're all here," Akeno cheerfully said as she walked in with a trolley of plates and a big cake. "I got a cake so we can officially welcome our new member!"

The cake was placed in the middle of the table, cut, shared out. And the best part? I had Koneko on my lap, Akeno hugging one of my arms and Asia hugging onto the other one. 3 BEAUTIFUL GIRLS ON ME! That, my friends, is the life.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

**3rd Person POV**

Unbeknownst to the group in the clubroom, they were being watched. There was a marvelous red-feathered bird sat outside their window. A Phoenix. And using it's eyes to spy on the group was a young blonde man and a group of 15 beautiful girls.

The man was laughing. "Wasn't that a sweet ending?" he asked the girls. "Gag me." The disgust in his voice was not hidden in any way. And then he continued laughing, looking forward to his upcoming wedding day.

* * *

**There you go, what do you think!? I hope I didn't disappoint and I am so sorry for the wait, I can't promise anything but I certainly hope it doesn't happen again.**

**There are no changes to the harem. I've had a few suggestions from a reader and I'm wondering what you guys think. I've narrowed it down to a few of the likelier ones and I want you to decide who goes to who, or if they should be in it at all.**

**(Fem)Gasper, (Fem)Vali, (Fem) Cao Cao, (Fem) Sairaorg, **

**Those are the ones most likely to get in, but what do you guys think?**

**Next Chapter: Rest and Relaxation... Yeah Right!**


	7. Rest and Relaxation, Yeah Right!

**This chapter is going to be a big mix of Issei and Shintaro's time between story arcs. Issei's is going to remain much the same as in the episodes, but Shintaro is going to be interacting with a few of his future harem members who haven't really gotten much time yet (*cough* Sona and her Peerage *cough*). Now to respond to some reviews.**

**F14M3RZ: First of all, while I'm not particularly fond of flamers, I like what you did with the name. Second of all, sorry, but we already did the majority vote thing so while I can see how some of your points make sense, I like to keep my stuff democratic.**

**Impatient-san: I like you, your name and your way of reviewing things. Please do it again, it's fun.**

**Tictaccer: How do you know she didn't notice? Maybe she did notice, but just didn't care. You never know. XD Also, sorry about not updating for Valentine's Day, but working on eight stories at once has a way of taking up a lot of my time, it gets a bit difficult to get everything out quickly.**

**Ricc850: Yeah, sure, go ahead. I would quite like some suggestions for girls to include from different anime. They might not show up for a while but I'll include them if you can suggest some for me.**

**NecroGod/Cloud4021: I already went through this. He will resort to using ice powers more often than anything else, but he has enough Demonic Power to basically fuck with physics once he's had enough training. He doesn't have anything special to help him, he just has more magical potential than others.**

**Now, with that out of the way, let's get on with this! This chapter contains my first attempt at an actual emotional moment between two characters, so please tell me how I do.**

* * *

Rest and Relaxation… Yeah Right!

**Shintaro POV**

"Yo! What's up, you guys?" Issei called as we both entered the clubroom. There was no one here but we could hear the shower going so someone had to be around.

"I guess we'll just have to sit and wait," I shrugged as I went to grab a seat on the sofa.

I'm not quite sure Issei was paying attention though, he was more focused on the bra hung up on a line in the middle of the room.

"Whoa! Dude, this is totally a bra!" he exclaimed in happiness as he took the garment down from the line. Next to the bra was some panties and a… nun outfit.

"Bro, if you value your life… Put. The bra. Down," I told him, more than a little hostility creeping into my voice.

"Huh?" he said, looking confused. "What's the big deal, you wanna touch it?"

"As tempting as that is, I don't want my balls kicked off," I said. I could hear Asia humming in the shower now, but that wasn't what I was focused on. Koneko was right behind Issei. He found this out when he was treated with a rather painful blow to the back of the head.

"Did you see anything you like… you big pervert?" Koneko asked him, disgust evident in her near emotionless voice.

"Th-This isn't what it looks like!" Issei tried to deny. I actually laughed at that one.

"Issei," I said. "You should _never _say that. The fact that you need to say that just proves that it is, in fact, what it looks like."

Asia chose this moment to poke her head out from behind the shower curtain. "Hey," she said, "i-is that my bra?" She was blushing furiously and looking a little worried.

"I think he's gonna put it on… and wear it around," Koneko told her. I was struggling to hold in my laughter by now.

"Morning, Asia," I greeted her between stifled chuckles.

"I-It's not like that!" Issei denied, cutting off any return greeting she may have made. "I was just walking by and it got caught on my face! Right, Shintaro?"

"Why do you have to bring me into this?" I asked. I was already having trouble controlling my blush at the thought of Asia showering, did he really need to break my concentration like that?

He gawped at me before looking between the two girls in a panic. I sighed and decided to at least try and bail him out.

"Just ignore him girls, he's being an idiot." What? I never said I wouldn't at least insult him for doing this when he knew other people would be coming in. "Issei, give Asia the damn bra." I got up and tapped him on the shoulder before whispering: "If you do anything like this with Asia's underwear again, your nutsack will be in four separate corners of the Earth." I then went back to the sofa and sat down again. Issei did as he was told and threw Asia the bra.

"So, how long are you going to be staying here, Asia?" I asked her.

"Not for very much longer," she said. "Buchou said she'd find me another place to stay before she went to school."

"That's good, I guess," I said. It was around this point that Koneko took her usual seat, also known as my lap, and we all turned away so that Asia could get changed. She did so, but not before getting a bit teary-eyed at the sight of Koneko on my lap.

Just another day in the office.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

"Early morning training?" Issei asked Rias, who had just suggested that Issei and I partake in training early in the morning.

The clubroom was pretty full now. There was the usual crowd: Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, Asia (who for some reason insisted on wearing her nun uniform). But there were also three new faces: the three Fallen Angels we'd encountered last time. Turns out their names were: Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. And you want to know the best part? They all had a thing for Issei.

Issei was still a little wary of Raynare, the whole 'she killed him' thing can do that to a guy, but he gladly accepted the company of the other two. Oh well, I knew he'd warm up to her eventually.

"Yes," Rias confirmed. "The fight with the Fallen Angels made one thing clear: we need to get you up to your pique condition as soon as we possibly can."

"Oh, great," Issei said, sounding unsure.

"You'll both be undergoing different training," she told us. "Due to your low Demonic Power, Issei, you need to be able to fight physically, that'll take a lot of exercise to get done. Whereas you, Shintaro, not only have a high amount of Demonic Power, but you also have some control over it. I'll have Akeno train you to use it more effectively. Me and Akeno will pick you both up in the morning, five sound good?"

"No, that sounds nuts," Issei told her. "Uh, I mean, yeah! That sounds fine!"

"No problem," I agreed, a little more determined. I didn't mind getting up early. Time with Akeno was well-worth that.

"Well, we'll be off to pass out flyers," Issei announced as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room with him.

"Perfect," Rias said. "I'll see you soon."

**3rd Person POV**

"So, Asia," Rias said when they were gone.

"Um, yeah," Asia looked at her, nervousness in her expression.

"Let's have a chat about the sleeping arrangements." Rias smiled at the look on Asia's face before they went over it.

The Hyoudous were in for quite a surprise.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

**Issei POV**

"*Cough cough* I don't feel well, will you help me, doctor?" came one of the many voices on my alarm clock. I groaned and pressed the button to shut the damn thing off.

"It's 4:30," I sighed, looking at the clock. "Why the hell is my alarm going off?" I went to lay back down when I remembered. "The workout! They'll be here any second!"

And I was right. It didn't take long for Rias and Akeno to turn up, Shintaro, the punctual little bastard, was up well before me. I had to rush to get dressed and eat breakfast and everything! And then there was the workout…

That damn fucking workout!

I had to run laps around the park while Rias followed me on her bike, berating me.

"Anyone ever tell you you run like a school girl?" she asked.

I did my best to take it in stride. "Yes, ma'am," I told her. "People have been telling me that my entire life!" To tell the truth, I was having a hard time concentrating on running. She was wearing a tracksuit that was really tight on her and showed off all her curves and her massive hooters! Damn, I'd love to motorboat those things!

*Sigh* There it was again, no self-control. Shintaro was better than me in that respect. He shared my perverted tendencies but the difference was that he could control them. Me? I just peeped and watched porn and tried to grope girls, it's going to get me into trouble one of these days.

"No complaining!" Rias scolded me. "Come on! I know you need some work, but you can do better than that!" Jeez, she was like a drill instructor.

"I think I'm gonna puke up my ballsack!" I exclaimed between breaths as the running became too much for me.

Then there were the stretches. She was making me do these stretches that hurt like a bitch. She pretty much forced my body into doing most of them. Like this one, she was pushing the top half of my body forwards while I was sat down, in an attempt to get me to reach _past _my toes. What the hell!?

"Listen," she commanded. "In the world of Devils intelligence doesn't matter as much as strength, so you've got to get strong in mind _and _body."

"S-Sounds good to me," I grunted. In truth I was kind of enjoying this one. Her massive boobs were pressing into my back the entire time!

Finally, there were the push-ups. The push-ups I had to do with Rias sitting on me.

"Remember," she said. "The stronger you get, the more powerful you are. The more powerful you are, the more you can accomplish."

"Yes, ma'am," I huffed out. "Three, four," a huge grin spread across my face as I thought about Rias sitting on me. _Oh, I would love for that to be my face down there!_

Then she smacked my ass and startled me into falling down.

"Don't think I don't know you're having disgusting, sexually-charged thoughts about me right now!" she scolded me.

"Look, I can't help it. I'm a teenager," I explained. "If I get within ten feet of a hot girl I start thinking about what she looks like naked."

"Speaking of which," Rias said, seeming to remember something. "We'd best go find your brother and Akeno. She'll be here soon."

I wondered who 'she' was as we left to go and get Shintaro and his big-titted admirer.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

**Shintaro POV**

My day went great after we left the house. Akeno took me to an area of the park underneath a large tree, so that nobody would question what he were doing.

"All right," Akeno said once we'd gotten comfortable. "Since you already know how the basics of how to use Demonic Power, I won't have to go into great detail. Today, you'll be learning how to manipulate the elements once you have control of them."

"Okay, sounds fun," I said. I was actually quite excited to be learning something new.

She produced a bottle of water. "Okay, sweetheart. You already know how to freeze water and create sharp objects out of it, but the real trick is manipulating it to what you want. Making it sharp is pretty basic, but you can also do this." She waved her hand in front of the bottle and the water lifted out of the bottle and froze. The only thing was, it was still flowing around in the air like water. It was making some sort of shape, moulding into something.

That something turned out to be a rather detailed dominatrix suit made of ice. It was tiny, but the fact that she made it spoke volumes.

"Well, you're certainly… creative," I complimented her.

"Thank you," she said. "What you need to do, is you need to see it as a clay of sorts. Look at it when it's frozen, but think of it as flowing, bending to your will. Picture it and manipulate it to create whatever you want."

"Okay," I said. She unfroze it and put the water back in the bottle, gesturing for me to try.

I took a deep breath and raised my hand towards the bottle. The water lifted out, just as it had for Akeno, and froze like I wanted it to. But then it just sort of stayed there. I began to concentrate harder, it began vibrating as if trying to do something when it couldn't move. Then it began to flow, not smoothly like Akeno's had, this was more like dust in the air than water, but it was still flowing around itself.

"Good," she praised. "Now, make what you want with it. Create something you're familiar with."

Something I was familiar with…? While I wasn't really all that familiar with the thing I chose, I still got a good look at it when it was in use. The flowing ice began to solidify into a definite shape. It was the shape of a gauntlet that had several spiked points and a circle in the centre that represented a gem.

"Your brother's Boosted Gear?" Akeno asked. "Not bad for a beginner. Then again, I should have expected it from you, cutie."

I blushed heavily from her praise. "Th-Thanks, Akeno," I was trying my best not to let her see my blushing face.

"Ah, no need to get embarrassed, Shin," she teased. W-Wait! Did she just call me…?

"You called me Shin?" I sat there, a tad shocked.

"Why shouldn't I use your pet name," she asked. "You're far too adorable when you're embarrassed." Ladies and gentlemen, this is what happens in most of my conversations with Akeno.

"O-Okay," I said. We went on for a while more, practising with the manipulation of the ice. By the end of it I'd improved by quite a bit. Akeno even said that with my impressive use of Demonic Power it wouldn't be too long before I could just create water by condensing the air around me. That would be so cool!

"I see you're making good progress," Rias said as she approached us with Issei in tow.

"Shin has quite the talent for this," Akeno praised me to Rias. I was becoming more overjoyed by the second.

"That's good," Rias smiled. "But we'd better get going, she'll be here in a moment." As I wondered who Rias meant by 'she' Issei and I fell behind Rias and Akeno and had our own conversation. We kept it hushed, though.

"She's calling you Shin too!?" Issei asked me in disbelief.

"If it's a shock to you, just think about how I feel," I said. "Question: how did either of us ever get into this position? Akeno keeps calling me cute, Asia seems to hate being away from me and Koneko keeps sitting on my lap! Then there's you. Rias is definitely into you, I don't care what she says, and those three Fallen Angel babes act like they've just met Brad Pitt every time you're in the room!"

"I don't know," Issei admitted. "But I like it."

"You and me both, brother."

The walk ended in the middle of the park, by a bench. We ended up just standing around for a bit before I finally decided to ask what we were doing.

"So," I began, "who are we waiting for?" Before they could answer it seemed the world itself wanted to answer me.

"Hey, you guys!" called the familiar voice of Asia. I turned to see her coming towards us in a hurry with a basked hanging from one arm. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I won't let it happen again-!" That last bit was ended with a small yelp as she fell over. "Ooh, I'm no good at running and talking at the same time," she sighed.

She'd brought coffee with her, that's what was in the basket, and poured us some in some small cups she'd brought. She was pouring Issei's when he asked the obvious question.

"Thanks, but what are you doing here?" I was wondering the same thing.

"Oh, Rias asked me if I could come," she answered him. Issei and I looked at our master with questioning looks, wondering why she'd done that.

"Is that true?" Issei asked her. "Why would you do that?" He got no response. Rias was just glaring off to the side as if something over there had done something to her. "Rias?"

She snapped back to reality and looked at us. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Issei asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, you looked like someone over there had killed your dog," I added in. Judging from the look on Akeno's face I assumed she knew what was going on. The usual happiness wasn't entirely there.

"Now that everybody's here, we should probably go," Rias ignored the question.

"Go where?" I asked.

She smiled at us. "We're going to your house, of course," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

"Uh, whose boxes are these?" Issei asked a rather valid question. There were piles of boxes waiting outside our house when we got home. It looked like someone was planning on moving in.

"Yeah… that's all my stuff," Asia said.

"Your stuff?" I asked. "You're moving in here?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded. "Apparently I had more stuff than I thought I did. But it's very sweet of you to let me stay."

"Let her stay?" Issei looked at Rias, assuming quite correctly that this was her doing.

"When I asked her where she wanted to live, the first thing she said was 'Shin's house'," Rias explained, directly quoting Asia. I was quite flattered.

We went inside to talk to our parents about it. Asia, Rias, Issei, Akeno and I were sat on one sofa while mum and dad sat on another.

"Sorry, what was your name again? Was it Asia?" dad asked, pronouncing her name like the continent we lived on rather than her name.

"Close, it's Asia," she corrected him on the pronunciation.

"Right, Asia," dad said, still getting it wrong. "Surely there's a better long-term living situation than moving in with us."

"The thing is," Asia told him. "I owe your son, and I need to pay him back."

"Owe him?" dad asked, a little worried that she meant Issei and not me.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I came to this town all by myself, and I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Shin." My parents blew a sigh of relief at the mention of my name. "He took care of me and now, if it's all right, I'd like to take care of him."

"You don't owe me anything, Asia," I told her. And she didn't. I did what I did because she was my friend, she didn't owe me a damn thing.

"But if it puts you out in any way then I can go find somewhere else," Asia told them.

"Oh, dear," mum said. "We're not saying you can't stay here, and lord knows we have the room, but while Shintaro is nice enough, Issei is..."

"Issei is an abnormally horny child," dad cut in. "He's a pervert and he's not to be trusted!"

"Well put," mum agreed with him. I was close to bursting out laughing again. If only they knew what I was like underneath.

"Come on, dad!" Issei exclaimed. "How could you say that about your own son?"

"Quite easily, it seems," I told him, getting a glare in response. I just gave him the peace sign and grinned. Akeno, who was sat beside me, giggled at the display we were putting on.

"In addition to room and board, there's something else she can get out of living here with you," Rias told them. "She can learn to be a good wife."

""""She can what!?"""" me, Issei, and our parents screamed. Mum and dad burst into tears of happiness at the idea.

"Finally, one of our boys looks like he might give us some grandchildren!" dad cried, his joy taking over any rational thought.

"Dad!" I yelled in shock.

"Maybe this'll finally inspire Issei to follow after his brother and stop obsessing over pornography!" mum cried, as overjoyed as dad was.

"Mum!" Issei shouted at her. "You're killing me!"

"I'm sure you both know this," Asia said to them. "But I wanted you to know that your son is a great guy." Mum and dad smiled upon hearing more proof of Asia's fondness of me.

"Well, isn't she cute as a button?" mum asked.

"Sure is," dad agreed. "Miss Rias, we'd love to take in Asia and let her live with the less perverted of our sons. We can only hope that this rubs off on his brother."

"Looks like the competition is getting ahead," Akeno said with her usual smile. Then she started hugging onto my arm like I was going to disappear any second. I wasn't complaining.

Issei looked insulted beyond belief as what dad had said whereas Rias just smiled. "Thank you very much for your kindness, Mister and Missus Hyoudou," she thanked them. She turned to us. "I guess that settles it."

"Yeah, but just because we're talking about marriage doesn't mean it's actually gonna happen, right?" I asked. "'Cause I am way too young for that."

At the mention of it being too early for marriage Rias' face took on a slightly depressed expression. One which apparently both me and Issei noticed. "If you're lucky," she said simply.

"Are you okay?" Issei asked her, concern lacing his voice.

She never answered him.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

**Issei's POV**

"My name is Asia Argento," Asia introduced herself to the class. Since she was about a year older than Shintaro, she would be in the second year rather than the first year. It disappointed them both but rules were rules, so they went with it. Shintaro asked me to keep Matsuda and Motohama away from her, which I would gladly do. I was perverted, but those guys are rapey.

"I'm feeling a bit like a fish out of water," Asia continued. "But I'm excited to be here." What few boys there were in the classroom marvelled at her cuteness. I would have too, but Shintaro would kill me.

"Shorty's hot!" Matsuda exclaimed, staring at the blonde girl.

"Bust: 34! Waste: 26! Hips: 35! And look at all that hair!" Motohama was doing his thing and… sizing her up, I guess would be the correct phrasing. While Rias couldn't have put Asia in the lower year, she had managed to have her placed in my class, so that was the next best thing.

"Being in a new school, in a strange town can be overwhelming," Asia said. "But luckily I'm staying with Issei and his brother, Shin!" Most of the class were sending death glares at me now. The guys were all jealous (yet, they had no reason to be) and the girls hated me automatically because I'm a pervert. I'm a pervert and proud!

And now Matsuda and Motohama were choking me out.

"Tell us you secret!" Motohama yelled at me. "Have you sworn off porn or something!?"

"Look, I didn't have anything to do with this!" I defended. "She's only staying with us because she has a thing for Shintaro!"

"Tell that little bastard to go die in a hole!" Matsuda shouted as they continued to shake me. I looked to see Asia getting along well with the… oh no! She was making friends with the kendo team! I'm gonna die!

"Hey, Asia, listen," one of the kendo girls, Murayama, said. "You're room has a lock, right?"

"Um… yeah," Asia answered her, looking confused.

"I be he, like, masturbates in the bathroom. So watch for pubes," the other kendo girl, Katase, warned her.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Asia responded, she didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"And there could be hidden cameras all over the house, so check everything," Murayama advised her.

"O-Okay," Asia stuttered in various levels of confusion. "But… which one are you warning me about?"

"What do you mean?" Katase asked.

"Are you trying to warn me about Issei or Shin?" Asia asked.

"Issei, obviously. His brother doesn't seem that bad." The kendo girls nodded in agreement with each other's statements.

"Oh, come on, guys!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I'm right here, dammit!"

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

**Shintaro's POV**

"So, how did everything go, Asia?" I asked as we walked back to the clubroom after an afternoon of handing out leaflets. It was a nice enough night so we decided to walk it rather than skating or cycling. I was worried about how she was settling into school, considering how new she is to the whole thing.

"It went great," she told me, her sweet smile ever present on her face. "Everyone was so nice to me, especially Matsuda and Motohama."

"They didn't do anything creepy, did they?" Issei asked. He knew what would happen if he didn't do his job properly.

"No, but they did invite me to something called a 'Devil's Threeway'." she told us.

"Whatever you do, don't go to that," I advised her. "Those two are about as crooked as Dad's attitude towards Issei."

"Hey!" Issei yelled at me before slumping his shoulders a little. "He is right, though. Be careful around those two."

When we got back to the clubroom we found Rias sat at her desk, clearly deep in thought about something.

"Hey, Rias, we're back!" Issei announced, but she didn't respond. "Earth to Rias!" This was strange, she'd been so distracted recently.

She seemed to come to her senses, turned and smiled at us. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I spaced out there for a little bit." I didn't buy it, and I don't think Issei did either. "It's been one of those days. Asia."

"Yes, ma'am," Asia spoke up.

"If you don't have any problems with it, I was thinking you could make your big début tonight," Rias told her.

"Début?" Asia asked.

"Basically, you jump into some greedy asshole's house and make a deal with them using the magic circle," I explained to her. "But, Rias, isn't to early for this? She's only just started."

"You need to relax," Akeno said, bringing a tray of tea over. "Don't worry your precious pumpkin head over it, she's going to be awesome. When it comes to magical powers, that girl's got almost as much game as either of us."

"Seriously?" I asked, just now noticing that everyone else was in the room.

"Well, I didn't make her my Bishop for nothing," Rias smiled away.

"You have a great eye for potential, Gremory," one of the Fallen Angels, Kalawarner, said. "The girl does have quite a lot of magical potential."

"Congrats on that, too," Kiba said to Asia. "Bishop's impressive."

"Uh, thanks a lot!" Asia said to all of the compliments directed at her.

"Honestly, your potential makes me regret killing you even more," Raynare admitted, rubbing her neck sheepishly as she brought up the rather 'awkward' situation.

"It's a shame regret doesn't change things, isn't it?" Issei asked, more than a little hostility in his voice.

"Just ignore him people," I told them once I noticed Raynare's face start to fall. I wasn't gonna let my idiot brother upset any girls who liked him. "He's just a bit bitchy because someone shat in his cornflakes this morning." He gave me a small glare but backed down pretty quickly once the others started laughing, instead just looking embarrassed.

"Asia, are you okay?" Rias asked. Asia had gone a little quiet and started looking at the floor.

"Yes," she assured us. "I'm just nervous, is all."

"Should I go instead?" I asked. When everyone looked at me strangely I started to explain. "Asia doesn't know her way around yet, and she hasn't even been a Devil for a week. Wouldn't it be better to send her out when she gets a better feel for things?" If I'm being honest, I was just _really _nervous about the possibility of her being summoned by some pervert who'd make her do bad things.

In the end, I went on her behalf.

…And I was scarred for _life!_

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

Do you remember when I told you that Issei had a client who kept asking for shit that even a Devil couldn't provide? No? That's okay, neither did I until I met the guy for myself. Because wouldn't you know it, apparently this guy decided to try again despite his lack of success the first time.

So I stepped out of the magic circle and into the house of this… _thing. _I couldn't in all good conscience call it a person, the fucker was huge! It was an incredibly muscular man in a gothic lolita outfit. It looked like Wolverine had fist-fucked a body building transvestite, and somehow that made a baby!

"Hey, honey! I'm Mil-tan!" the muscular monstrosity introduced itself.

"H-Hello," I nervously replied. "I'm Shintaro Hyoudou, a Devil of the house of Gremory. What do you need?" I tried to keep the pleasant smile on my face, truly I did, but it was near impossible when facing whatever the fuck this thing was.

Mil-tan put his/her hands together and took a step closer to me. "Look here, Tiny Tim, Mil-tan wants you to turn her into a magical fairy princess!"

"And I wish I had the ability to see through clothing, we don't all get what we want in life." This was too much for me. I was so freaked out by this that my sarcasm was starting to take control.

"Please give me fabulous powers!" Mil-tan begged me. "I'll let you lick my lollipop."

"Trust me, mate, there's nothing so compelling about that offer that'll make me suddenly gain the powers of a god," I told him/her. "And you're about as fabulous as you can get, already."

And then, just as my luck would have it, the damn thing started crying! "Whaaa! I just want to be magical like a fairy!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," I muttered to myself. "Alright! We can have a chat about it!"

"Perfect! And while we talk, we can paint our nails and gossip!" Oh fuck me!

"Oh, I have a great idea!" Mil-tan exclaimed. He/she went over to a shelf of DVDs and brought over an anime DVD. "To get us in the mood, we can watch an episode of Magical Milky Girl!" This was a very long night. And I wanted to die by the end of it.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

I got back to the clubroom through the magic circle to find that Kiba and Koneko were out on contracts.

"Ah, you're back," Rias acknowledged my presence.

"How'd it go, bro?" Issei asked me. I stepped out of the magic circle, walked towards a wall, and started smashing my head repeatedly off of it.

_SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!_

One bleeding head later I was standing on wobbly feet looking at the others in the room. I looked at Issei and answered his question.

"I think I preferred being dead," I told him. "It was Mil-tan." He winced in remembrance of his second contract. "I had to sit through all that, and I didn't even get a fucking contract out of it..." I was nearly sobbing at the mental scarring that had happened that night.

"You didn't get a pact?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," I shook my head. "He… or she… or whatever the fuck that thing was just made me watch a bunch of animé that I'm pretty sure is just meant as a form of torture. Thanks, Asia," I thanked her when she came over to heal the injuries I'd just inflicted on my own head. "Can I go home, now? I think I'm gonna need therapy after this."

"Sure, go ahead," Rias told me. "Issei, Asia, you can go too. See you tomorrow."

The Fallen Angel girls bid us farewell, too, and the three of us went home. My poor mental health still hasn't recovered from the terrible events of that night.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

**Issei's POV**

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the nurse's office. I wasn't injured or sick or anything, I just couldn't be bothered with gym class, so I came in here when I thought nobody was around to take a nap. I felt a presence next to me and turned my head to see… Rias! And she was naked! The red-headed, big-titted beauty was asleep next to me in the nurse's office!

"Holy crap," I muttered to myself. I couldn't help what happened next. It was like my hand moved on its own, as I reached out to grope one of Rias' luscious breasts…

Then she woke up. I froze, seeing her open green eyes, staring back into my own.

"Hi there, Issei," she said as if it was nothing before yawning cutely. Her Devil wings were out, but there was no one around so I guess it was alright.

"I was totally _not _about to grab your ding-dings," I lied to her, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I felt a little sleepy, so I thought I'd grab a quick nap. You were already here so I had to join you." She noticed her wings were out, and then retracted them into her body. She noticed my sweating and cupped my face in her hands, bringing hers close to mine. "Hey, you okay?" I don't think she was even aware of the effect she was having on me right now!

"Er, yeah," I said. "It's just, most people don't take naps in the nude, that's not exactly normal. Y'know?"

She smiled and raised her face higher, unknowingly (or possibly knowingly, I'm not sure) giving me a perfect view of her breasts. "I'm sorry, but I can't sleep unless I'm naked. So Issei, would you say you're a big admirer of breasts?"

"B-Boobs are good," I admitted to her, a little shakily.

"Do you want to touch mine?" she asked me. I honestly thought my heart stopped for a second after hearing that. She wanted me to touch her!? "You can, if you want." It was like I'd died and gone to Funbag Heaven!

A goofy grin was on my face by the next time she spoke. "If you promise to do as I say, I'll let you touch them."

"YES! ANYTHING!" I yelled, what little self-control I had flying out the window in the process.

"Okay," she said. "I want you to go out there, right now, and get a pact." Well… shit…

And that was how I was pulled into a day of doing contracts with Rias.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

**Shintaro's POV**

It was lunch time and I still hadn't seen Issei. By now I'd figured that he'd gone off to have a nap, not a bad idea to be honest. Still, the fact that I couldn't find him meant that I had some time on my hands. Now, what to spend it on…?

"Shintaro Hyoudou?" a voice behind me asked. I turned around to see the Vice President of the Student Council, Tsubaki Shinra, looking at me. "The Student Council President wants to see you."

"Again?" I asked. "Aren't I popular. Alright, lead on." I knew my way to the Student Council Room already, but I could tell she would have brought me there either way. While we were walking down a corridor, I decided to see if my new-found charm was still intact. "So, how does a girl as pretty as you get involved in all of this?"

I saw the faint ghost of a blush on her face before she quickly got it under control and returned to her serious expression. "Sona Sitri saw potential in me, and made me her servant."

I looked her over. From her long, pretty black hair that went past her knees, her violet left eye and her brown right eye, her _fantastic _legs, and I knew there was more to it than what she said, but I wasn't going to pry. So I settled with saying: "Well, I can definitely see why someone would want you with them at all times." That faint blush brushed her cheeks again. Oh yeah, I still got it!

We arrived at the Student Council Room and entered. Inside were the other two girls I'd seen when I'd left here last time: Reya Kusaka and Tomoe Meguri, their names were if I remembered correctly. Reya was a slim girl with dark brown hair that ends in two short braids, with matching brown eyes and a blue headband; her chest wasn't anything to scoff at. Tomoe had shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and brown eyes; there were many swept bangs going over her face and a single strand of hair stuck up at the top of her head. Her chest wasn't as impressive but her legs sure as hell made up for it.

"Are, hello Shintaro," Sona greeted me.

"Hello to you, too, Sona," I returned the greeting. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Two things," Sona told me. "The first is that I enjoyed our chess game last time, you provided me with an unusual challenge and I'd like to play against you again. The second is that some of my Peerage members have expressed interest in meeting you."

"Hello, I'm Reya Kusaka," Reya offered her hand for me to shake. "It's very nice to meet you, Shintaro." I quite liked her. She was polite, yet her enthusiasm was showing on her face. I knew that at least two members of the Student Council were in my fanclub. Was she one of them?

"Hey, Shinny, I'm Tomoe!" Tomoe came over and waved her hands enthusiastically. She was well-known for being one of the most hyperactive girls in school. And there was a rumour going around that she was into younger guys. The fact that her eyes wondered across my body and a blush adorned her face supported that theory.

"'Shinny'?" I asked. "People have shortened my name before, but that's a new one. 'Shinny'? Ah, fuck it, go ahead. It's nice to meet you two as well."

"Please sit, you can socialise while we play," Sona said as she sat on one side of the table. I sat on the other side. She chose white so she got the first move.

"So, how are you today, Shintaro?" Sona asked me when we'd begun.

"Very well, thanks," I told her.

"And how is your brother?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the board in front of us.

"Probably sleeping somewhere, I asked around and no one's seen him since he had gym class earlier." Everyone in the room made some noise of disapproval at the statement.

"Are you sure the two of you are related?" Tsubaki asked me from her spot stood beside Sona. "I've seen the exam results for both of you, and you have a far superior intellect to that of your brother."

"You know, I've asked myself that same question a few times," I admitted. "Though, for me it's more because of how different we look than anything. But I looked at a few family photos and found out that we just took after two different sides of the family. I look more like mum's side and he looks more like dad's." I looked at Tomoe and Reya. "You two can speak, you know. I don't bite."

"Sorry," Reya apologised. "I'm having a hard time thinking of things to say."

"So, you're like, super smart, huh?" Tomoe asked. "Oh! Could you help me with studying? I'd like to get help from someone as smart and cute as you!" Wow, she really didn't waste time, did she?

"You're a year older than me, shouldn't be asking you that?" I smirked, trying to cover up the blush that rose to my cheeks at her forward behaviour.

She giggled. "Too true," she admitted, her fun-loving smile remaining on her face.

"Most people would be extremely flustered by her behaviour," Sona told me as we continued to play.

"Most people aren't in the same club as Akeno Himejima," I countered. "I have to get used to a lot worse than that if I'm gonna survive half the time."

"Hm, agreed," she nodded. Apparently she knew what Akeno could be like.

And then there was a moment of disbelief as I saw something. Holy shit! Am I gonna…? Am I going to…?

"…Checkmate..." I said, barely believing it myself. That had to be a fluke, didn't it!? Even Sona and her Peerage looked startled by this! "That has got to be dumb luck, I'm nowhere near that good."

"On the contrary," Sona said, a strange look in her eyes. "It would seem you are just as adept at this game as I am."

"Yay!" Tomoe cheered. "Way to go, Shinny!"

"Well done, Shintaro," Reya said, clapping her hands quietly in what I think was excitement.

"That was quite an impressive display," Tsubaki complimented me.

Sona didn't speak again. As I said before, she had this strange look in her eyes that made me wonder what she was thinking about. Before I could question it, the door opened and in stepped a familiar face.

"Oh, hey, Koneko," I greeted the pretty, white-haired girl.

"I've been looking… for you..." she told me in her blank voice. Though she rarely showed emotion, something in her eyes told me she was frustrated about something. "I was wondering if you… wanted to hang out… after school..."

"Yeah, sure," I nodded. "I do owe you the time, don't I? Although, I had thought you'd wait for the weekend."

"I didn't want to wait," she said. "I couldn't wait to force you… to buy me sweets."

"Oh, so I'm you're purse, am I?" I said in mock hurt. "Ow, my pride!"

"What pride?" she asked. I was quite surprised at the display of humour. She turned to walk back out the door. "You coming?" she asked me.

"Er, yeah," I told her. I turned to the others. "Thank you all for the wonderful time. I'll see you around." They all said their own farewells as I left the room with Koneko. "Any explanation as to what that was?" I was quite confused as to why she wanted me to leave with her in the middle of lunch time.

"I was here first," she said simply. Looking back, it was kind of stupid of me to not know what that meant.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

**Issei's POV**

"Do you really think it's necessary for us to go together?" I asked Rias as we were about to be transported by the magic circle.

"Absolutely," she said. "It's never a bad thing to have a seasoned pro by your side when you head out on a big job."

_Yeah, that's true! _I thought ecstatically. _There's no way I can fail if she's with me! I'll be twisting those titties in no time! _A perverted chuckle escaped my lips.

"Good luck, bro!" Shintaro called to me. We were in the clubroom after school. They had all come to cheer me on, despite the fact that none of them actually had contracts today.

"Get ready, you two," Akeno told us. "I'm sending you now." And she did send us. Since Rias was with me, there was no chance of me needing to ride my bike to the other side of town. That was another plus in my books!

The light surrounded us, then subsided, and we were in the home of the client.

"This place is cool," I commented, looking around. "If your definition of cool is a nerd who likes samurai stuff." It was everywhere. There were ancient maps of the land, old samurai weaponry and even a suit of black samurai armour… which stood up!

I yelled a bit in shock and took a step back.

"Um, you're the Devils, right?" the black armour said in a high-pitched voice that sounded like a young girl.

It took a moment for me to catch up with what was going on. "Well, didn't see that one coming. So, you're a girl?" I asked the samurai wannabe.

"Yep," she confirmed. "I'm Susan-san, and I'm a foreign exchange student. I love Japanese culture, it's totally cool!"

"Guess that explains your outfit," I said.

"This house is really scary at night, so I wear this samurai outfit to scare the bad people away" Susan explained to us.

"Well, it's creepy, I'll give you that much," I told her. That suit damn near gave me a heart attack when it started moving!

"Arigato," she thanked me. "I'm so glad you're a nice Devil. If you'd been kawaii, I'd have no choice but to grab my samurai blade, draw and then slice you up like sushi!" She demonstrated this by grabbing her sword from its sheath and bringing it across in an arc, causing me to jump backwards so that I didn't get sliced into pieces!

"Hey! Take it easy!" I yelled in fear for my life.

A few minutes of calming down and tea making later, we were discussing the matter at hand.

"So, Susan, tell me. What can we do for you today?" I asked in the most official tone of voice I could muster.

She brought her armoured hands up to her equally armoured face in nervousness. "Well, the thing is, I left my notebook at school and I'm to scared to go and get it by myself."

"Wait, is that it?" I sweatdropped.

She brought her hands down from her face and looked at me in (what I think) was rage. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT'S SUPER SCARY OUT THERE!" She put her hands back to her face and started crying.

I sighed. "Not nearly as scary as you are." I still ended up having to walk her down to the school to get the damn note book.

It was official. I was absolutely, no doubt, a one hundred percent creepster magnet. It was still bright out and she needed help with this!? And it didn't help that she waved her sword around at every fucking _leaf _that happened to blow past!

And you know what pissed me off more than anything? This wasn't the only thing she wanted us to do! At this rate, I'll never get to rub those massive bazongas on Rias' chest! Susan needed help asking out this guy she had a crush on. Rias took charge on this one because I was in a bad mood about how the day had turned out.

"So, tell me about this guy," Rias urged her over tea.

"I really like him, but I'm kind of a shy shojo." It didn't help that she kept saying things that made no sense in the context she uses them in. "I don't know how to talk to Hitobita."

"I bet he's a total samurai nerd, complete with swords, armour and his virginity," I said to myself as I wept to myself in the corner.

"And you wanted us to make him fall in love with you, is that it?" Rias asked Susan.

"Oh, no!" Susan exclaimed. "I don't wanna force him. I want him to get there on his own!"

"And I'd like to get you in the face with my fist," I muttered to myself, a little too loudly if Rias' look was any indication. And yes it was, because she punched me in the head before going back to their conversation.

"So, have you tried opening up to him and telling him how you feel?" Rias asked.

"Oh, no! I couldn't! I wouldn't even know where to begin!" I looked up as an idea to solve this whole mess hit me.

"What about a letter?" I suggested.

Susan looked at me for a moment, before saying something hope-filled that I didn't understand.

"Not bad," Rias complemented me. "A love letter might just work."

"You think so?" Susan asked nervously.

"Writing down what you feel can be a great way to express yourself," Rias explained to her.

"I'll give it a try!" Susan exclaimed in determination. She got out a pen and paper… okay it was a brush, she was way too obsessed with samurai, and she started writing. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day… Oh! This is going to be absolutely perfecto!"

"Isn't the whole point to write something original?" I asked. Rias gave me a look.

"_I _think it's great," she said. "All that matters is the feeling you communicate, not the form."

"Well, using someone else's feeling seems like a copout to me," I told her.

"It's hard to say the way you feel," Rias said, like she was speaking from experience. She had a distant look in her eyes as she spoke. "It's so hard… but it's good."

"Okay," I said, taking her word for it.

As it turned out, Susan's crush was doing one of those war re-enactment things, so he was easy enough to find. The only problem was the way she planned on sending her letter. She was going to shoot it at him with a bow and arrow.

"Oh, man," I groaned. "No way this ends good."

"It looks like he's here," Rias said. I looked at where she was looking and noticed a man in a silver suit of knight's armour walking towards us… with an arrow sticking out of his helmet! Oh shit!

"This is bad!" I told Susan. "You shot him right in the fucking head!"

"Yeah, sorry," she apologised. "I have good aim. I tried to think of other ways, but shooting the arrow at him seemed to be the best."

Rias and I stood far to the side as the two armour-clad nerds faced each other.

"I have received your letter, m'lady," the silver knight said. "And I'm shot through the heart, not the head." Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me! "To think that I, of all people, would be caught off guard like this, I'm truly overwhelmed."

"I'm so head-over-bearskin-boot-and-coin, you were all I could think of!" Susan told him.

"Am I the only one who feels like they're going crazy?" I asked as I facepalmed.

"If you'll have me, I'd be happy to be your knight in shining armour," the knight said. They embraced in the middle of the field we were on and I facepalmed again at hearing the things they were saying, while Rias looked at them with a smile on her beautiful face.

I wonder if Shintaro was having this weird a day…

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

**Shintaro's POV**

"Okay, shall we go?" I asked Koneko after Issei and Rias had left. She simply nodded and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you two going?" Asia asked with a curious look.

"Don't know yet," I admitted. "Me and Koneko are just going to hang out for a bit."

"Is that so?" Akeno chuckled, but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Well, don't enjoy yourself too much, Shin. We don't want your cute face getting hurt." I tried to hide my blush as I left the room with Koneko, but I failed spectacularly.

"'Shin'?" Koneko asked once we were alone.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I'm getting nicknames left and right, Tomoe kept calling me 'Shinny' earlier."

"I'll call you Shin… from now on," Koneko decided.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," I told her. "Look… sorry about not really spending time with you recently. I'm a bad friend, aren't I?"

"No," she shook her head in the negative. "You're spending time with me now… aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said. "But I'll try and talk to you more often, I don't want to stop interacting with you entirely, you know?"

She didn't say anything, but I could have sworn she smiled as I said that. We kept walking and keeping to what she'd said earlier, we found ourselves at a sweetshop. Then I made the mistake of saying:

"Get what you want, it's on me." I was pretty much out of money by the end of that little escapade. She got some of everything the shop had in store, we stepped out of the shop looking like we were buying for a birthday party that had a thousand kids attending.

"Okay, so now that we've got your bags of diabetes, where do you want to go now?" I asked her. I really didn't mind buying her so much. The crush I had on her was fuelling pretty much everything I did at this point.

"You're buying me… ice-cream," she said, giving me what I can only assume was supposed to be puppy dog eyes, and she didn't do them all that well.

"Oh, alright then," I said. "You're just trying to bleed me dry, aren't you?"

We got to the ice-cream place, I got strawberry and she got chocolate, then we sat down in one of the booths to eat this succulent, ice-cold treats. We sat in relative silence for a while before Koneko broke it with a strange question.

"What do you think of… Akeno and Asia?" she asked me. I might have been imagining it, but she almost looked nervous.

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, Akeno is okay, I guess. She's certainly very nice to me, but I think she has a fun time embarrassing me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find her attractive. And, well, I think it's pretty obvious how I feel about Asia after the whole church incident." I didn't want to upset her, but at the same time I wanted to be honest. Lying wouldn't get me anywhere.

"So that's my only option then…" she muttered under her breath. I was wondering what she was talking about.

"What do you mean opti..." My voice was cut off and my brain shut down as I felt something soft brush my lips. I did a double take, because believe it or not, Koneko was kissing me. I don't know where it came from, but the girl I'd had a crush on for most of the time I'd known her was kissing me. And I was kissing back.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like years before we separated. My breath came out in rapid bursts before I found my voice again. "Where did that come from…?" I asked.

"I didn't even realise it… until other girls started trying to… attract you," she explained in her usual monotone, but there was a hint of emotion in there. "I _like _you, Shin… and if there isn't another option… I'm willing to share."

"What do you mean by…?" Then it hit me. "Oh… erm, well, you'll have to discuss it with them. I really don't know how to handle this situation," I admitted. "Issei always talked about it, but I don't think he ever considered what this sort of situation would actually be like." I looked at the clock. "It's getting late, we should probably see if Issei and Rias are getting back."

She nodded her head, a troubled look on her face. I decided to fix that.

"And just for the record," I said. "I've liked you for a while, too." And that phrase got the first actual smile I'd ever seen on Koneko's beautiful face.

It was a damn good day.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

We met up with Kiba, Asia, Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner outside the clubroom and we all entered together. Inside we found Issei with his hands raised in front of him like he was about to grab something. Rias was stood in front of him, by her desk.

"I guess we're right on time, huh?" I said as we entered.

"Oh, hey Issei," Asia said. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Are we too late?" Kiba asked.

"What did he do?" Koneko asked the moment she saw Issei. She _really _didn't like him.

"Oh, hello," Raynare greeted them.

"Make way, the most awesomest Fallen Angel ever has arrived!" Mittelt bragged on her way in.

"Good evening, everyone," Kalawarner entered politely.

"Five," Rias said and Issei looked disappointed. I had no idea what was going on, but I decided not to ask. "Oh, sorry, Issei. Looks like you're out of time."

"You look like someone just kicked you in the balls, Issei," Akeno said, noticing the dejected look on his face.

"It sure feels like it," he whimpered.

Rias started laughing. "Issei, you're so ridiculous, do you know that? You cannot possibly be that hard up to cop a feel."

"Oh, so that's what we walked in on," I said in realisation as Issei nodded his head at Rias with an incredibly depressed look on his face.

Rias smiled at my brother's silliness. "Alright, fine," she said. "But this is all you get." She proceeded to lean over and hug Issei close to her, I was certain her boobs were being pressed against his chest.

"You do realise everyone's staring at us, right?" Issei whispered to her.

"You do realise that whispering in a silent room means we're still going to hear you, right?" I asked with a smirk present on my face.

"Next time do your job well, whether there's a reward or not," Rias advised Issei.

"Yeah… cool," Issei agreed. He honestly looked content where he was.

"Should we leave you two alone? Maybe come back in the morning?" I asked. It was an incredibly awkward environment, made even worse by the jealous stares of the Fallen Angel girls towards Rias.

Rias broke the hug with Issei. "You, Shintaro and Asia go home now," she told him.

"Wait," Koneko said. "Asia, Akeno… I need to talk to you… about something." She turned to me and Issei. "You two can wait for Asia outside."

And we did. I had a hunch as to what she was talking to Asia and Akeno about, and I was glad that nothing was going to get harder any time soon.

I really wish I'd stop jinxing myself.

* * *

**That, my friends, is the longest chapter I've ever written PERIOD! I hope it was good, we had some bonding there. I had a few things happen here that should set up some of the future relationships.**

**You guys really like giving Shintaro the bad guys, huh? Oh well, they're more fun to write anyway!**

**I have a great Familiar in mind for Shintaro, you're going to love her!**

**Next Chapter: The Ultimate Pokemon Reference!**


	8. The Ultimate Pokémon Reference!

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Hyoudou Brothers! I know it's been a while - a lot longer than I had thought it would take - and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I won't promise that this won't happen again, because I can go months at a time without updating a story while working on others, so this is likely to happen again at some point. The laptop problems didn't help matters, or I would have at least had this out a couple of months back; I've had to spend a lot of time catching up with my other stuff, too. I have gone back and edited the first chapter to a higher standard, and will do so with the other chapters before this one, so it's not like I haven't been doing _anything_, it's just taken me a while. But be reassured by the fact that if I was going to abandon this, then I'd probably just delete it.**

**Ryujomaru15: Well, that was what the majority voted for, so until enough people ask for them to be gone they're staying there. Sorry.**

**Guest: Possibly. Depends what other people want. What do you guys think of this guy's idea about Kuroka going to Shintaro?**

**Impatient-san: Thank you once again for making me happy with that review. Very pleasant way of reviewing!**

**Guest: Shintaro doesn't have a Sacred Gear, but he's going to be improving on his skills with magic and the like pretty soon.**

**Tictaccer: If you're going to leave a review like that, could you at the very least get an account so I can tell you otherwise? As you can see, the story's not been abandoned, I've just been doing other things. As I said above, if I was going to abandon it I'd just delete it.**

**On a side note, the animé's kinda fucked up the timeline for DxD, hasn't it? All of the Loki stuff happening before the Diodora stuff ... I wasn't quite sure how to feel about that, but since I'm going by the anime here, I guess that's what I'll be doing, too.**

**Now, let's get on with this!**

* * *

The Ultimate Pokemon Reference!

So there we were: my amazing self, the lovely Asia, and my dear brother Issei, getting ready to head out and hand out some fliers, just like the dedicated Devils we were! It's such a shame that not even the way I just put that could make this job more interesting. I mean, seriously, we do contracts and shit, but handing out fliers was still about as boring as it could get. The beautiful Koneko and Akeno were also in the room, along with Kiba and the Fallen Angel girls.

"Okie-dokie, I'm ready to go," Asia told Issei and I as she finished packing her bag full of the infernal paper things.

"Shintaro,Asia and me are going to hand out some fliers," Issei told Rias before turning to the two of us. "How about it? You ready to go?"

"What, am I ready to hand out small pieces of paper to people who hardly end up using them?" I asked rhetorically. "Oh, yes, I'm absolutely _exploding _with excitement to partake in this task for the thousandth time." If you didn't pick up on the sarcasm in that sentence, I'm not convinced you deserve to live.

"Hold on," Rias got our attention before we could leave. "It think you'll be glad to know your flier days are over. Especially you, Shintaro." Contrary to what you may believe, she actually seemed amused by my complaints towards my work. I think it was because I always managed to make them funny in one way or another.

"They are?" Issei asked in a sort of worried tone. I think he was under the impression that we were in some sort of trouble … which wouldn't have been surprising, actually, given our already bad track-record.

Rias stood up from her desk. "Relax, it's not a punishment," she assured him. "You've all done great work. But normally the hassle of running around and handing out fliers is the job of a Familiar." The last word caught my attention.

"When you say Familiar, do you mean like in _Blade_?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She raised an eyebrow of her own, so I took it as a sign that I would have to elaborate. "In _Blade_, the vampires have humans who do jobs for them during the day, which they call Familiars." My absolute nerdiness was showing through now, and it was making me blush a little. I'm not sure why though. Who cares? I'm a teenager, dammit, I'm allowed to like this stuff!

"You're almost right," Rias told me with a smile. I couldn't help but see it as a little condescending. "A Familiar is a creature that we Devils use to do small jobs for us. Like giving out fliers, for example."

"So this is sort of like a promotion?" Issei asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. A promotion would bring him closer to his dream, after all. Me … I didn't really have any long term goal yet. There was the whole harem thing, but to be fair I already seemed to be doing that. Koneko, Asia, Akeno, I'd have had to be an idiot to not see where having all of their affections was leading me. Hell, at this rate I'll be swimming in girls before the year's out.

"I guess you could look at it that way," Rias said to him. "But first things first: we need to get you three Familiars." She waved a hand in the air, causing an … unnaturally round bat to appear in a puff of smoke. "This is my Familiar," she explained to us. "I believe you've met her before, Issei." My brother looked confused; that is until the bat started to expand, creating more smoke around it, until it had formed into a woman in a skimpy bat-themed outfit. And, I've got to admit, she was pretty sexy.

"Hot flier girl's your Familiar?" Issei asked. Then she turned into a bat again, and he put on a depressed face.

"And I've got one, too, of course," Akeno said. She pointed her hand towards the ground, and in a square of green light a small creature appeared. Am I going to describe it? Hell no! I don't even have the _words _to describe the thing that was in front of me. It was just a little … demonic … _thing_.

"What is that, an imp?" Issei asked, he himself unsure of what to make of it.

"Does that thing look even _remotely _like Tyrion Lannister to you?" I asked him. I didn't like it when people insulted Tyrion, even unintentionally, since he was my favourite character in _Game of Thrones_.

"… This is Shiro," Koneko said as she held the single most adorable cat I'd ever seen in her hands.

"T-T-Too cute!" I exclaimed as I immediately shot to her position and started scratching the tiny thing's belly. "Ooh, I _so _want a cat! Look at him, just so fluffy and adorable~!" That was when I realised everyone was staring at me, and stood up as straight as I could. "Sorry … I just really like cats …" I may have been imagining it, but I thought I saw Koneko blush when I said that.

"You've got issues, dude," said Mittelt. Her and the other Fallen Angels were there, too, though they kept quiet when we had our gatherings—except to say hello and goodbye—because they still felt slightly awkward about initially trying to kill us. I liked to think they were getting more comfortable, though. Especially with their crushes on Issei motivating them.

"Oh, go fuck yourself," I said, "or my brother, whichever works for you." The red that entered her face was a sight to behold. I didn't speak to the other two that much, but I got on fine with Mittelt; she was so sarcastic and full of herself that she was like the sister I never had. Issei just looked at me like I'd gone mental, and I shrugged him off. He'd catch on eventually, and I'd be able to say 'I told you so' when he did.

"My Familiar is pretty badass," Kiba said, getting us back onto the subject at hand.

"I don't care about your tiny dancer," Issei said, waving an arm in the air and facing away from Kiba.

"Why you gotta hate, man?" Kiba asked, though he was still smiling.

"Ignore him, Kiba," I said. "Despite becoming a supernatural badass, he still has trouble when it comes to dick measuring."

"No need to be jealous, Issei," Rias said, "you'll get one. Familiars are a major part of being a Devil. Whenever you're in a tough place, they'll always back you up."

"That's great," Asia said. "The only problem is we have no idea how we're supposed to get one."

"That's the next step," Rias said. I think she was going to say more, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Akeno asked loudly.

The door opened, revealing Sona and the rest of the student council, who walked in and closed the door behind them. "Sorry to interrupt," Sona said in apology. There was a light smile on her face, though she still carried that official air I'd grown so accustomed to.

"Whoa, what is _she _doing here?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know," I said to him as I turned to explain. "The student council are Devils, just like we are." He gave me a look of shock, whereas Asia displayed confusion, having never met any of the student council.

"Hello, Sona," Rias said in greeting. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," Sona said. "I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants. Shintaro in particular has a keen mind, and he should serve you well."

Rias raised an eyebrow. "You two have met?"

"Yes. We've played a couple of chess games together, which were quite enjoyable. I can't say I've ever been beaten before I played him."

"He beat you?" A small, barely noticeable smirk formed on Rias' face. "Does that mean that—"

"Rias, I'd thank you to not say anything about my personal business." I think it was a trick of the light, but I swear her cheeks went pink for a second. It vanished pretty quickly, so I was probably just imagining it. "But yes, he beat me, and he is quite intelligent. You should be proud."

"Excuse me," Issei said, interrupting the two of them. "But are you trying to say that there are other Devils at our school?"

"Rias, I'm hurt that you didn't tell your little boyfriend about us," said one of the members of the student council—a boy with messy blonde hair and a lazy posture. "But I guess if you don't trust him with inside info, then he must not be worth that much to you." It took all of a few seconds for me to decide that I didn't like him.

"It's considered bad form to get involved in the affairs of other households, Saji," Sona said. The guy, Saji, looked at her like he was a child being scolded. "It's only natural that Rias held this back."

"I know you," Issei said. "You're the guy from class 2-C who was recently elected student council clerk, right? I think I might have voted for this guy."

"What a wasted opportunity," I said casually. Saji gave me the dirtiest look imaginable.

"Saji Genshirou, my Pawn," Sona said. I assumed she was trying to lead the conversation away from the argument that seemed to be brewing between us fellow Pawns.

"These are my Pawns, Issei and Shintaro Hyoudou," Rias said, gesturing to us. "And this is my Bishop, Asia Argento."

"Who, so you're a Pawn, too, dude?" Issei said. A wide grin broke out on his face. "That totally makes you, me and Shintaro bros."

"Can it, D-Bag," Saji said, a condescending grin on his face. "You two and your little gaggle of slutty-sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as a distinguished group of Devils like the Sitris."

"You take that back!" Issei yelled at him.

"I see seven Devils and one asshole in your group," I said. "Feel free to guess which is which, but I think the evidence speaks for itself."

"Aw, they're mad," Saji said in a condescending tone. "Not even gay prince charming over there could protect you from me. _I _took up four Pawn pieces, bro."

"Hyoudou took up six pieces, and his brother Shintaro took up two," Sona said, looking at Saji like she was talking to a particularly stupid child. "Always be sure to check your facts before you make a complete fool of yourself."

"Wait, what? You're freaking kidding me, right?" Saji sounded like he'd just stumbled onto something so impossible that his brain—or what he had in place of a brain—shut down. "How did this lame-ass butt muncher manage that?"

"It's beginning to strike me that you use gay as an insult a lot," I said. "Are you homophobic, by any chance? Oh dear, it would seem that someone needs a little educating on tolerance." I made sure to make my voice appear as patronising as possible, just to piss him off more.

"My apologies," Sona said. "He's young. You'll have to forgive his youthful naivety. Newbies don't always appreciate the finer points of civility, do they?" She looked at Saji expectantly.

He looked at her, confused, for a moment before something clicked in his head. "Oh, right," he said, not sounding too happy. He unenthusiastically shook mine and Issei's hands before moving onto Asia, whom he greeted with a "My pleasure" that wasn't that much more enthusiastic.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," Asia said with her usual bright smile. Apparently the hostility from before had been lost on her.

Unfortunately, that's when Saji seemed to realise who he was talking to. "Hey, are you sure you aren't an Angel, because you look like you just fell down from heaven!" he said with a lot of enthusiasm … and I got _really _pissed off about it.

I went forwards and grabbed his hand in my own once again. I put on a fake smile full of evil intent, and said, "Hey, sorry about all the things I said before. But also know that if you try to hit on Asia again I'll cut your nuts off, feed them to you, then force-feed you the shit that comes out afterwards!" You may think I was exaggerating, but I meant every word that I said … _believe me_. I even made sure to tighten my grip as hard as I possibly could in hopes that he got the point.

He responded by gripping my hand equally as hard. "Oh, you think you got that shit on lockdown?" he asked. "Well, you ain't the only bull in this rodeo any more, dick face!"

"Well, this is embarrassing," Rias said from where she was standing.

"I know, isn't it?" Sona agreed.

I flushed and released Saji's hand from my grip, but making sure to stand really close to Asia so that Saji knew where we stood. "Sorry," I said, my embarrassment very clear in my voice. "Got a little carried away there."

Saji growled, apparently finding my maturity about the situation annoying. "How's flier duty treating you, dick face? I don't do that shit any more. I'm a member of the team, getting a Familiar and everything, bitch!"

"Well guess what, tool!" Issei said angrily. I got a little worried, to be honest. Issei, being my big brother, really didn't like it when people spoke to me like that. "We're getting Familiars, too, so suck it!"

"Oh, is that your plan, Rias?" Sona asked, sounding unphased by the argument going on just beside us.

"Yes," Rias said. "I was thinking of going next week, actually."

Sona put a hand on her chin. "Well that's a bit of a problem for us, since he only takes people once a month."

"Well, in that case, why don't we have a friendly little contest to sort things out?"

"A contest?" Sona looked genuinely surprised by Rias' suggestion.

"Whoever wins earns the right to make their request first."

"Surely you're not talking about a Rating Game."

Rias chuckled. "Oh no, we'd never get permission to do something like that."

"Yes, you're right. Besides, this isn't the time to call attention to yourself, now is it?"

Rias' expression darkened considerably. "Don't go there." It sounded like some kind of threat to me. I think Akeno knew what was going on, because she looked at Rias with concern. But then Rias' face broke into a wide smile. "I know! Why don't we handle this in the old high school fashioned way? With sports!"

"That sounds perfectly fine." Sona looked at Saji and Issei, seeing them still arguing with one another, and sighed. She looked at me. "Your brother doesn't seem to have the maturity to end an argument as you do. I'm beginning to see why people don't think you're related."

"He's just being protective," I said. "Can't let people bad-mouth his little brother, you know? Though I'd be lying if I said that I don't wish he didn't do it sometimes."

She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I can relate" before gathering herself together once again. "Well, now that that's settled, we should be going." She turned back to the argument. "Saji, we're leaving." Her stern tone made him stop his confrontation with Issei instantly, and obediently return to his master's side. "Goodbye for now." And with that, the student council left.

I thought on the sports that had been mentioned, and shuddered. I wasn't a sporty person at the best of times, so this was a rather harrowing prospect. But I'd be damned if I didn't do my hardest! You bet your ass! I was determined to do my best in the upcoming sports event.

As it turned out, it was a very eventful day for me.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

It was a lot better than I'd thought it was going to be. Especially when you consider the fact that Rias and Akeno were playing tennis against Sona and Tsubaki. They were in their gym gear, which was so tight on their bodies that I could practically see through it. Issei was cheering on Rias, whereas Saji was cheering on Sona. Personally, I cheered on Akeno, because somehow I got the feeling that my encouragement would make a difference where she was concerned.

Ooh, I just couldn't stay focused, I mean … the tops were so tight and the skirts were so short! It was awesome!

It was pretty basic to begin with. Rias served, Sona shot it back, Akeno hit it, Tsubaki hit it, etcetera, etcetera.

"Oh, man!" Issei exclaimed from beside me. "Tennis balls aren't the only thing bouncing today! This game freaking rules!" He had his face pressed up against the fence, a lecherous grin on it. I had one on my face, too, I'll admit. It was kind of hard not to, especially with the skirts lifting whenever they took a hard shot.

"I'd let her smack _my _tennis balls," Motohama said beside us.

"This is the bomb!" Matsuda said, too. "I'm beefing up my spank-bank material, dog. I'm gonna be whacking it for weeks after this!"

"I wish I had a camera so I could film those jiggly-jugs into prosperity!" Motohama said.

"They're so athletic!" Issei said. "Can you imagine the moves they could pull off in the sack?"

"I am, bro," I said. "And I am about two seconds away from jizzing in my pants!"

"I'd like to see them play a little two-on-two on my junk!" Motohama said.

With every shot that was taken, the perverted comments from, not only us, but the entire audience of males increased exponentially. The girls cheered, which was nice, but the guys were getting out of control … okay, I was one of them, but that's beside the point. I was also secretly smirking about the fact that Akeno spent a lot of time flirting with me, and these guys were very unlikely to get any of that.

Then the game itself started getting out of hand. The first point that was scored was strange; Sona served the ball again and it suspiciously glowed with a blue hue (that strangely no one else seemed to notice). The ball went through and the point went to Sona, much to the chagrin of Issei and myself, but to the joy of Saji, who was sitting on the top of the fence holding a flag that I assumed represented the student council. He was mocking us very loudly.

I smirked deviously and started moving around the fence. I did so casually, keeping my eyes on the match, to avoid any possible suspicion. This was a risky plan, but if it worked it would be very much worth it. I arrived at my destination—directly beneath Saji—and looked around. Everyone's eyes were on the game; good. I summoned a small amount of demonic power in my hand, opened up the flask I'd brought out because of the hot weather, and manipulated the water to fly out of the flask. I froze it, aimed it, and sent it flying. I stayed long enough to see Saji fall face first off the fence, and then made my way quickly back to Issei and our two perverted friends. Apparently Issei had noticed what I had done, because he high-fived me when I got back and then we continued to watch the game.

The game went on and the perverted comments continued. Once Sona had started using magic to win, Rias did exactly the same thing. The results … well, I'm sure that memory manipulation was going to have to be used. The ball was on fire, the court was on fire, their clothes were on fire (much to our delight). And even then, the game didn't end until the racquets broke.

And you know what? IT WAS STILL A FUCKING TIE!

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

"… Too bad it was a draw," Koneko said, holding up the two broken racquets. "… Since no one won, they're suggesting we all compete in a team match."

"Are you serious?" Issei asked.

"Serious as a heart attack, my friend," Kiba said. "They're all out there right now deciding what we should play."

Any further conversation was interrupted when the door opened, and in walked Rias and Akeno. "We've decided dodge ball as the game to play," Rias said. "We meet the Sitris tomorrow night in the gym. So, let's win this."

"Right!" we all responded with enthusiasm.

We were all allowed to go home after that. Issei, Asia and I walked home together, myself hand in hand with Asia as we walked. It was pleasant enough; there was witty banter between myself and Issei, Asia didn't have a clue what half of what we said meant … to be honest, it'd probably be best if it stayed that way. When we got home we went straight to our bedrooms. The only problem is that I couldn't sleep, and apparently neither could Issei.

I was sitting in the living room when Issei came down the stairs. He wasn't rubbing his eyes or anything, so I thought it was safe to assume that he hadn't gotten any sleep, either.

"Hey, bro," I said in greeting, moving on the sofa to make room for him. "You can't sleep either?"

"No," he said. "I guess I'm nervous about the game. I mean, did you _see _how much power they put into those tennis balls today? I'm not sure I wanna be on the receiving end of that …"

"I hear that. I'm not sure Saji is going to be too happy when he figures out … actually no, there's no way he's smart enough to know that I was the one who knocked him off the fence." I still shuddered at the thought of it though. There are many places to hit a man with a dodge ball, and from what little I'd seen of Saji, he wouldn't hesitate to hit me right in them. I stood up. "I'm gonna go see if Asia's awake. She calms me down really well. I might be back down, but don't wait up."

I made my way upstairs to the guest bedroom where Asia slept. I took a deep breath and knocked the door. "Hey, Asia, you awake?" I said softly, trying not to wake her up if she _was _still asleep.

Luckily for me, she was awake as well. In fact, she still had the lights on in her room. "Oh, Shin," she said warmly, her usual kind and adorable smile on her face. "Come on in." She stood aside and allowed me to enter. I was a bit distracted by the pyjamas she was wearing, which showed off her form very well, but I managed to avoid showing how uncomfortable I was. I sat on the bed and she sat beside me.

"Did I wake you?" I asked worriedly.

"No," she assured me. "I couldn't sleep." She sat on the bed next to me after closing her door.

"Me, neither. I guess I'm just nervous. I'm … not that good at sports. Or at least I wasn't before becoming a Devil, but I haven't really had the opportunity to see if that's changed, and I'm still nervous about it."

"I've never really done anything like this before." Asia had a small blush on her face as she said this, as if it were something to be embarrassed about. "I'm really nervous about it, but I want to do really well for everyone."

"You'll do fine. I'll make sure they don't get you."

"Thank you." She smiled up at me. Her smile was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. Warmth filled my being and I put my arm around her shoulders, not really thinking about it. She responded instantly—almost on instinct—and laid her head no my shoulder, breathing in and out softly. I smiled and kissed her forehead, making her blush madly. I could have happily stayed like that forever. Unfortunately …

_Knock knock!_

The door opened and Issei walked in. I assumed that he'd seen the light through the bottom of the door, and that's why he didn't wait for one of us to answer the door.

"Hi, Issei," Asia said. "What can I do for you?"

"Asia, do you have a needle and thread I can borrow?" Issei asked.

My confusion remained until the following night.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

"They outnumber us by two people, so we've asked the others to be referees," Rias said as we prepared to start the game. I was practically shitting myself.

"I'm, like, the worst at sports," Issei said. "I don't even know if I remember how to play."

"And I'm even worse," I said. "I got put in goal during a game of football once and the only reason I saved anything is because the ball kept hitting me."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Rias told us. "Just aim the ball at the Sitris and hit 'em right in the face!"

"Asia picked it up in no time," Kiba said. "I'm sure you can do it, too."

I looked over at Asia and the evidence was not exactly reassuring. She was on the floor, doing the splits … but not exactly by choice. Akeno was pushing her body into different stretching positions in preparation for the game, and it looked quite painful. I had asked about it once, but had been assured that it was needed.

"Aaah, my legs feel like they're on fire!" Asia yelled as she was being forced to stretch.

"Come on, just a little further, you can do it," Akeno said, smiling as she helped Asia stretch.

"You're really enjoying that, aren't you?" I asked her. As hard as I tried, I could not to stare at her hanging breasts as she leaned down, I was failing massively. I think she knew it, too, because she made sure to turn a little when she spoke, enough to give me an even better view.

"Well, I won't say I'm not …" she said. "Maybe I can help you like this some time?"

"Oh, hell yes," I said, unable to keep my eyes from wandering … then I felt a sharp pain in my foot and took to hopping, seeing Koneko stood beside me. "Ouch! Jeez, Koneko, what was that for?"

"… Tone down the perversion," she told me with a glare. "… Don't turn into your brother." She looked over at Issei, who was looking at Asia and Akeno and drooling with a perverted smile on his face. I glared at him, as did Koneko. "… Speaking of which, I'm going to go deal with him."

I got an immense amount of joy from watching Koneko help Issei stretch out … and the cracking of bones could be heard all throughout the room.

Afterwards, Issei handed us all something, at which point I knew why he had needed the needle and thread the night before.

"Team headbands?" Rias said, though she was smiling.

"Bro, we're gonna look totally badass in these things," I said as I wrapped mine around my head.

"Thanks, little bro, I was working on these things all night," Issei said.

"You didn't sleep?" Rias asked in concern.

"I just wanted to make something cool to thank you guys for everything you've done for me and my brother," Issei told her. It was true, too; we probably wouldn't even be here if it weren't for these guys. "We're lucky to have friends as awesome as you."

"Yeah, you guys are great," I agreed with him. "To be honest, I don't really have many friends outside of this group. You guys are amazing, as far as I'm concerned."

"Plus I suck at sports, so this way I'll remember not to throw the ball at my own team," Issei added on, kind of killing the moment. No one said a thing for a while, before Issei said, "Are they lame? Should I have made t-shirts instead?"

"No, I think they're great," Rias said. "It was nice of you to do that."

"… You're a pervert, but you're sweet," Koneko begrudgingly admitted.

"Aw, see, I knew you two could get along!" I said cheerfully, earning me a light elbow in the ribs from Koneko. It still hurt, mind you, but not as much as it could have.

"Let's do our best to go out there and kick some Sitri butt!" Rias exclaimed, earning a loud "Yeah!" from everyone present.

"Ready to rock and roll?" asked the voice of Sona. We turned and saw the entire student council stood in their gym gear. I had to shake my head to avoid staring, especially when Tomoe started waving animatedly at me. Saji I could easily ignore, though.

And then the game began.

The game started off with a bang when that blue-haired girl—I think her name is Tsubasa—threw the ball and it hit Koneko right in the left boob, tearing through her shirt in the process. The point was announced by that white-haired girl—Momo, I think her name is. Koneko went off.

Charging the ball with demonic power, Tsubaki threw the ball at Rias, who caught it as the wind created from the throw caused her hair to blow all over the place. Rias and Sona were trading words as Rias held onto the ball, but I was more focused on the game than what was being said, then Rias threw the ball through a magic circle, sending it into Tomoe and burning her clothes off. Issei gave a perverted face and even I had to nod my head in appreciation. She most definitely noticed, and she blushed up a storm when she saw me looking.

One of them tried to throw the ball at Issei, but Akeno jumped and caught it, me catching a great view of her panties in the process. Demoniacally charged balls were thrown throughout the room over and over; windows were broken, the floor was pretty much fucked by this point, and Issei, Asia and myself were terrified out of our minds by the friendly game that had transformed into a battle to the death.

Then Sona threw a magically charged ball that chased Issei around the hall. As much as he tried to outrun it, it followed him relentlessly. There was a point where he thought he had gotten away from it, but I saw it clearly, heading towards hit … private regions. Being the great brother I was, I dashed forwards and made the ultimate sacrifice. I stood between him and the ball and took a demonic power-filled dodge ball to the crotch, pain exploding throughout my body as I collapsed to the floor, screaming in a pitch so high it could barely be heard by anyone.

I lay on the floor in a daze, looked at Issei and said dramatically, "Go forth, my brother. Show these pigs that they will never break our spirit, no matter how many balls must be sacrificed." I let my head collapse to the floor, until I heard the voice of an Angel … or, at least, a very kind-hearted Devil, speak next to me.

"I can use my Twilight Healing to make you better … if you'd like," Asia said. I opened my eyes wide when I thought about what specific part of my body she'd be healing, and the reluctance sprang up very quickly. "First you have to show me where it hurts, Shin."

Then the reluctance was like a tidal wave. "Oh, no!" I said quickly, sitting up and trying to smile. "I couldn't possibly … I mean, that would be … I'm fine!"

"But you're in pain," Asia argued, completely oblivious to why I was acting the way I was. "I think it'd be best if I took a quick look." She began to reach for the effected area, but I shot to my feet to keep it out of reach.

"Look, Asia, as much as some pain relief would help me right now, I _really _don't think it'd be a good idea for you to touch me down there." Translation: I was very likely to get a boner if she put her hands on my junk.

"If it'd make you more comfortable, I could just do it over the pants." She smiled at me comfortingly, and I couldn't say no to her any more. A few moments later she had her hands around my crotch region, her hands glowing bright green as the pain I felt faded to a dull throb. "How does that feel now?"

"Pretty good," I told her. "That is really tingly, though."

"Dude, you are totally getting a stiffy right now," Issei said with a grin.

"Well, I can't fucking help it, can I?" I asked him with a glare. "I'm a teenage boy, damn it, that thing has a mind of its own."

"Never mind that," Rias said. "Asia, you take care of Shintaro. We've got a game to finish! Come on, guys, let's win this one for Shintaro!"

"Yeah, for his man bits!" Akeno cheered. My face reddened.

"For his one-eye snake!" Kiba joined. My face was practically a tomato at this point.

"… For his sack," Koneko threw in. Apparently she was allowed to join again for the second half.

"For my little brother's sex gear!" Issei yelled. I facepalmed.

"Thank you for the support, everyone," I said. "I'm sure my balls greatly appreciate your kind words."

My personal favourite part of the next half of the game was the first throw, in which Koneko took out Saji in exactly the same way I was taken out: a ball to the nuts. And she was a Rook, too, so it must have hurt like a bitch.

Well, I say second half, the game only lasted a few seconds after Saji was taken out. In the end, we won the game and walked out of the gym feeling awfully smug.

"As much as I hate to lose, I have to admit this was a whole lot of fun," Sona said as the rest of her Peerage departed from us, Tomoe giving me a wave as she covered up certain parts of her body. "But if this was a Rating Game instead of us just fooling around, there's no way you could have beat me."

"You really think so?" Rias asked. "Well I guess we'll never know until we actually play the game. But it'll be a while until we have to worry about that."

"Don't be so sure, Rias," Sona said. "You never know what's coming up."

"Bye, Sona," I said as she walked away.

"Goodbye to you, too, Shintaro," she said, glancing at me behind her. "And sorry about, well … where the ball hit you."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "As far as I can tell, everything's still functioning."

She nodded at me and left. Then we headed back to the clubroom.

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

We clinked our tea cups together and simultaneously yelled, "Victorious!" before taking a sip from each of our cups.

"I'd like to tell each and everyone of you that I appreciate you going out there and doing what needed to be done to beat those Devils," Rias said to us all as we sat around the table and drank. "I hope you guys feel very proud."

"I feel proud that my love spuds are still intact," I said, earning a little laughter from Issei. It was always good to know that, no matter what, he would likely always laugh at my sex/dick jokes. "But I think Issei deserves more appreciation for these awesome headbands."

And appreciation was given for the headbands, leaving Issei to rub the back of his neck sheepishly and act all modest.

"I hate to break up the celebrations," Rias said, "but I think it's time we got these three some Familiars."

As if prompted, Akeno went over to activate the magic circle.

"Wait, you mean we're going to get them right now?" Asia asked.

"It's a full moon tonight, this is our best chance to see him," Rias explained.

"See who?" Issei and I asked at once.

"The Familiar Master," Rias answered, and we soon left in the magic circle.

It took us to a forest. A very dark forest, at that. This place looked like it belonged on the outskirts of Hogwarts. I got a little nervous as I looked around. I wondered what kinds of creatures lived in this forest, and what kind of Familiar I would have by the end of this trip.

"Where the hell are we?" Issei asked.

"Duh, a magical forest where all the Familiars live," Akeno said as if it were an obvious answer … okay, it _was _kind of obvious, but they should at least know by now that Issei isn't the brightest tool in the shed.

"Don't be scared," Kiba said. "This is where we came to get ours, too."

"Oh, I'm cool," Issei said, then added, "Even though I think I just pissed myself."

"Yeah, it's really freaky," Asia agreed with him, hiding behind me.

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Oh, don't be scared," I said. "I'm here with you. Plus, the stuff in this forest can't be _that _bad, otherwise them becoming our Familiars would be a ridiculously hard process."

"Okay, who wants me?" called a voice from overhead. Above us stood a man in shorts and a vest, a grey shirt tied around his waste, fingerless gloves, a waistcoat and a cap that he wore backwards, tufts of brown hair sticking through. "I'm the Familiar Master, Zatouji! If your goal is to find Familiars galore, you've come at the right time that's for sure! The full moon is out to help you decide, and I'll be with you to act as your guide!"

"If you can't tell, Zatouji is obsessed with making things rhyme," Akeno whispered to us.

"Thank you, Akeno, I was able to sniff that out," I said. Honestly, I was busy trying to figure out exactly what this guy reminded me of. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I just … couldn't … think of it …

"Now how can I help you?" Zatouji continued. "Tell me all your wants and desires! A strong one, a fast one, one that likes to set fires?"

"Yeah, cool," Issei said. "Do you have any hot Familiars with big tiggoes that really like nerdy white guys?" I never thought I'd want to punch Issei for being a pervert—especially since I was one as well—but in a serious choice like this it was really becoming a consideration.

To his credit, Zatouji looked just as annoyed as I felt. "This is why amateurs always annoy, if you're seeking something more than a toy use your other head, my boy. To find the Familiar who will be the best fit, look for best personality, don't look for best tit!"

"I like this guy," I said. The creativity of his rhymes was really easy to enjoy.

"That makes sense," Asia said, talking about what Zatouji had said. "But I'd like a Familiar who's cute and super fun to be around."

"Fun?" Zatouji asked. His face grew into a large grin. "Done and done!"

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Hey, that's not fair, dude!" Issei exclaimed in protest.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist," I said to him, lightly hitting him in the back of the head. "Let's just walk through the forest and see what we can find. We're sure to come across something cool eventually."

And so we traipsed through the forest, following after Zatouji, until we reached a lake that was a deep blue in colour, unlike the overly polluted things were were used to these days. There was a rather ominous circle of moonlight shining down onto the lake through a large gap in the trees.

"This lake is awesome, righteous and right," Zatouji said. "At the bottom you'll find magical Sprites."

Issei was ecstatic. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Sprites are sexy! We just hit the Familiar jackpot! She'll emerge from the water wearing nothing but a soaking wet, see-through dress, with hair long enough to tie me up. Then she'll pull me below and we'll make sweet, sweet soggy love!"

"Issei," I said, turning his attention towards me. "Two things. One: you said that out loud. Two: I don't know why Mittelt says _I _have issues, because it's pretty clear to me that you're the one here with issues. Can't wait to tell her about this."

"Whoa," Kiba said. "Look at the lake."

"Here we go," Zatouji said, "looks like a Sprite is about to show."

True to his word, a blinding light began to shine out of the lake just where the moonlight hit it. Out of the water, something began to emerge. At first glance it appeared to be a woman in a soaking wet dress, just as Issei had predicted. On closer look, however, well … let's just say I laughed so hard at Issei's face that I probably permanently damaged my voice box. This thing looked like the Green Goblin had interbred with the Dark Elves from _Thor: The Dark World_.

"Take a look, that's off the hook," Zatouji said with a smile. I was still laughing at the horrified look on Issei's face.

"Well it's clearly not of the 'roids!" Issei yelled. "What is that, a competitive body builder? Screw that! He looks like he could break me in half!"

"That's no he," Zatouji said. "Sorry, but this he's a she."

"A _she_?" Issei asked. He collapsed to his knees in despair. "I think I just threw up in my mouth …"

"S-So, what do you think, Issei?" I asked, struggling to hold in my laughter. "St-Still wanna make sweet, soggy love to her?" I was holding my gut as a stitch began to form from laughing so hard. I was still laughing when we left, as a matter of fact, though it had died down to some light chuckling.

"That Sprite back there, she had really kind eyes," Asia said as we walked. "Even though she's tough on the outside, I could tell she has a good heart."

"Oh, I know that, Asia," I said, still chuckling to myself. "But apparently Issei doesn't. Me, I kind of want something a little easier to manage. Like a small animal or something."

"That thing had pecks the size of my head," Issei mumbled to himself. The disappointment at not finding a hot girl in that lake was still heavy on him.

"Oh my," Zatouji said, coming to a stop, us doing the same behind him. "Look high." We looked to where he pointed us, and saw what looked like some kind of small lizard. It had small wings and it was sniffing around on the branch of a tree.

"What is that?" Issei asked.

"Oh my," Asia said in wonder. "It's really cute!"

"Cute, but powerful, too. When they get angry, they have the power to shoot a lightning that's blue." I didn't think much of that one. Zatouji took way too long to get the rhyming word.

"That type of dragon is pretty rare, isn't it?" Kiba asked.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen one," Rias said.

"Do it now if you want this one claimed, when these dragons grow up they can no longer be tamed," Zatouji advised us.

"Issei, since you possess the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, that dragon might be a really good fit," Akeno said.

Issei gained a grin. "Yeah, that makes sense," he said. "Right. Dragon, I choose—!" He was cut off by a scream. A scream that came from Asia.

She was being dripped on by … something. It was a green slime-like substance that seemed to be dripping from the trees. And then it was dripping on all of the girls. Issei and I stood, dumbstruck, as the goo seemed to come from nowhere, covering the girls. Rias and Asia were making nosies of discomfort, but Akeno had a pleasured smile on her face.

"It's green slime!" Kiba said, drawing his sword, but being cut off when some of the slime landed on his face.

Then one of the greatest things ever started happening. As I was observing Akeno, wondering what was going through her head that was making her smile, when her clothes started burning off. My mouth dropped open and my cheeks lit up and … my 'little soldier' stood at attention. The worst part was her saying things like "I'm so slimy and wet," which was really distracting.

Issei put his hand over his mouth and whispered, "Dude, this is the best thing that's ever happened." I only gave a slight nod of agreement because of what I saw coming Issei's way. Koneko, clothes practically gone (which didn't help my situation at all) walked up and punched Issei hard in the face, knocking his ass to the floor.

"… Perv pants," she said with spite. She looked at me and I put my hands up in surrender, though her blushing face when seeing me instinctively look her up and down told me she wasn't going to do anything.

"Not my fault you guys got slimed out of your skivvies by goo," Issei groaned from his spot on the ground. His nose was bleeding.

Rias, Akeno and Asia weren't able to get away from the goo as Koneko was, and they were being restrained by it as it continued to dissolve their clothes. Issei and I, having finally seen enough of the show, prepared to help them out of the mess they'd found themselves in. Well … okay, we said we were going to help them, but then Issei decided that he wanted the slime as his Familiar.

"Oh, the pain hurts so good I might just have to fight you for it!" Akeno cried, which completely solidified what I would be doing with myself later … and this image would probably be used.

"With this slime I can make girls naked whenever I want!" Issei yelled in joy.

"No, Issei, you can't!" Rias protested. Her breasts were showing quite clearly now. "Picking a Familiar is one of the most important choices you'll ever make! Please, you'll have to think it through first!" Then the slime wrapped around Rias' … lower region, and she gasped in either shock or pleasure. The red in her cheeks kind of implied which of those it was.

"I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT ENOUGH!" Issei yelled. "THIS IS THE ONE I WANT FOR MY FAMILIAR!"

Rias finally got loose and with a yell, she blasted the slime with her Power of Destruction. Akeno also got loose and blasted the slime with lightning (though oddly enough she gave it an apology first). Koneko smashed it. Kiba slashed it. Issei screamed in despair as the slime was destroyed and I watched with a deadpan. All of the girls had their breasts showing by this point, but the value of the image was worn thing by the violence that was occurring. In the end, all of the girls were covering their breasts, faces of anger or embarrassment on their faces … with, once again, the pure exception of Akeno, who was smiling despite the situation.

There was still a little slime on Asia, though that problem was solved by a blast of lightning from somewhere in the trees. The small blue dragon flew down from the trees and flew in a circle above us. Then it blasted lightning at Issei for apparently no reason, causing him to fall to the floor in pain. I was sort of laughing.

"You okay, bro?" I asked, covering my mouth in an effort to hid my laughter. The small dragon landed on Asia's shoulder and sat there, leaving her to marvel at its cuteness.

"… That was dope," Koneko said after a few moments of pure silence.

"Sprite dragons don't attack unless they think their loved ones are in trouble," Zatouji said. "So in the Familiar world it means those two should be together on the double."

"You mean Asia and that thing are bonded now?" Kiba asked.

"That's pretty cute," I said.

"He's so cute!" Asia exclaimed. The dragon jumped from her shoulder and into her arms. She hugged it and it seemed to hug her back. It was an admittedly adorable scene. It almost made me forget what just happened. It didn't take long for her to start making the contract. The dragon sat in the middle of a circle of light as Asia spoke. "In the name of Asia Argento and Devils everywhere, I command you to accept this pact to be be my Familiar forever." The circle vanished and the dragon hopped back up onto Asia's shoulder.

"Well, looks to me like you've got a friend," Akeno said. "I think you two will be very happy together."

The dragon started nuzzling against Asia's cheek. "Hey, that tickles," she said. "Rataro, stop it!"

I perked up when I heard what she'd said. "Rataro?" I asked.

"For some reason that name popped in my head," she explained. "I love him, and every time I hold him I'll think of you."

"That's … really sweet," I said. "Thank you, Asia." I moved over to pet the small dragon. "Hey there, Rataro." I petted his head, half expecting him to electrocute me, but he actually nuzzled into my hand. Issei muttered something that sounded like "That's bullshit" and stood there glaring at Rataro.

"That's a strange thing to do for one of these creatures," Zatouji said in apparent bewilderment. "They hate other males, that's just one of their features."

"Great, now I just need to find something," I said. Some movement caught my eye from the shrubbery and I looked over to it, the others following my gaze. Then, to my immense delight, a cat made its way out of the bushes. It was purple with large yellow eyes. And the best part? IT WAS WEARING A FUCKING HAT! There was a cat in a witch's hat walking out of a bush! "Holy hell, you are _adorable_!" I practically yelled.

The cat approached me and began rubbing itself on my legs. "Nya~" it meowed at me. I gushed at it, picked it up and hugged it to me.

"Oh, look at you," I cooed. "Such a beautiful girl, yes you are." I hugged the cat to me and she purred. "You wanna be my Familiar, girl?" She meowed again, and I took that for a yes. "Okay." I put her down. "You just sit right there now." The others helped me put together the pact circle and we began. "In the name of Shintaro Hyoudou, I command you to accept this contract and become my Familiar." The magic circle did its shiny-whiny thing and disappeared. I picked the cat up once again. "You ready to come home with me, pretty kitty?"

"You bet I am, sweet cheeks!" she said. Everyone froze. None of us said a damn thing. It was probably the most shocked silence we'd had in a while. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Um … I guess you could say that," I said nervously. "So, uh, why didn't you say anything a minute ago?"

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked and giggled. "The name's Blair, honey, and I look forward to spending some time with you _very _soon." There was a puff of smoke, and all of a sudden I had a naked woman with massive breasts hugging onto me, wearing nothing at all but a witch's hat atop her head. "We are going to have so much _fun_."

The glares Koneko and Akeno gave both her and me were chilling. The teary eyes of Asia made me feel really bad. The jealous look Issei was giving me was entertaining as hell. Blair's seductive smirk towards me was arousing.

There was too much going through my head to make sense of anything!

~The Hyoudou Brothers~

"They say Sprite Dragons only give themselves to the most worthy and pure-hearted of masters," Rias said to Asia when we got back to the clubroom. I was sitting on one of the sofas, Blair in cat form sitting on my lap and purring. I was struggling with whether or not I should feel uncomfortable given the current situation. "And normally they'd never choose to serve a Devil."

"Asia used to be a holy sister, so who knows, maybe that had some sway over the little guy." Akeno's voice was sweet and friendly, but she was taking sharp glances at Blair on my lap periodically. I smiled sheepishly and stroked Blair, who was purring away and … moaning rather sensually every now and then.

Rataro was nuzzling into Asia again, and she looked content with her Familiar. Koneko was saying nothing, but was eating sweets silently; she also took glares at Blair every now and then.

"Okay, sweet boy," Asia said to Rataro, "it's time to say goodnight." In a flash of light a similar shade of green to Asia's Twilight Healing, Rataro vanished.

"So, are you gonna go anywhere, Blair?" I asked. "That little fellow vanished. Are you gonna do something like that?"

"I hadn't planned on it," she purred. "I was just going to come home with you." She rubbed herself against my chest in an insanely cute way that only a cat could pull off.

"Okay, fine. But you're going to want to stay in cat form if you're not in my room. And whatever you do don't speak when you're in cat form. I can convince my parents to let me keep a cat, but explaining away an insanely attractive girl is going to be another story." The words had left my mouth before I realised I'd said them.

"Oh, _insanely attractive_, am I?" she asked, smiling. "My, my, I think we'll have to do a thing or two when we're alone, Shin." She licked her lips, which would have been incredibly seductive if she wasn't currently a cat.

"I am so jealous of you two," Issei said, looking between Asia and I. "How did you guys get the one-up on me? Sooner or later I'll get a kick-ass Familiar of my own, bitches!"

Kiba smiled at him. "I can't wait, man," he said. "See you tomorrow, everyone!" We all exchanged farewells and left for our respective homes. Everyone but Rias and Akeno, but I chose to ignore it. They probably had something important to discuss or something.

Blair was walking beside us as we walked, still in her cat form. Probably a wise idea, considering she would be naked otherwise. The sun was rising, so at best I'd probably get two hours of sleep upon getting home. At one point Koneko stopped me by grabbing my arm, everyone else walking ahead of us without realising.

"… Don't do things with her before you do them with me," she said. There was a tone of worry in her voice that was surprising to me, and made me feel slightly bad.

"Hey, don't worry," I said, wrapping my arms around her small frame in a hug. "I liked you before I liked any of the others. I …" I thought carefully about my next words, before deciding that the words were accurate. "… I think I love you." She gasped in surprise against me and I looked down at her. I smiled, lifted her chin up with a hand, and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Sorry if this comes as a shock, but it would have stayed in there forever otherwise."

"… That's okay," she said. "… I think I love you, too." We kissed again before realising that the others were watching us from a distance. I could only guess what they were thinking. "… You probably shouldn't keep them waiting. … You all live together, after all."

I smiled. "I guess you're right." We pulled apart. "See you tomorrow?"

"… Of course." She smiled and walked away. I walked towards the others and we headed for home.

I remember thinking to myself that things could only get better from here. And now, looking back on it, I can only think on just how wrong I was.

* * *

**That's right! Blaire is Shintaro's familiar. It just sort of popped into my head while I was watching Soul Eater (granted, I've only seen the first couple of episodes) and I went with it.**

**Now, harems. After it was suggested to me, I am going to ATTEMPT to put Lilith with Shintaro, though it'll be incredibly difficult (read: one of the most difficult things I've ever tried to accomplish).**

**No offense to you Ricc850, but when you asked about other anime characters, I was expecting more than two. Feel free to leave suggestions, guys! Also, a guest suggested switching Kuroka to Shintaro (I mentioned it at the beginning of the chapter), do you guys agree or not?**

**Next Arc: The Hyoudou Brothers vs. The Phenex**

**Next Chapter: The KFC Cometh!**

**Quick question guys, just to help me out. I've got an original story arc planned, as I've stated before, but I'm struggling slightly with where to put it. I don't have a fucking clue where in the story I'm going to put the damn thing. Which arc should it come after? Could you guys give me a hand here?**

**You know what? I'm going to write out the entire Raiser arc in one go, and release the chapters over the course of a week or two. You won't mind if I do that and then work on my other stuff for a while, right? It's the best I can do with all the ideas that keep popping into my head.**


End file.
